Mother and Daughter
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Army Wives Fanfiction. Partie 2/3. Suite de "Lost Child" Après avoir appris la véritable identité de Lily, Denise va tout entreprendre afin de la retrouver pour de la sauver, mais cette tâche s'avère bien difficile.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: "Mother and Daughter ".Auteur: Julia Avertissement : Aucun Catégorie : Drame

Résumé : Après avoir appris la véritable identité de Lily, Denise va tout entreprendre afin de la retrouver pour de la sauver, mais cette tâche s'avère bien difficile.

Disclaimer : La série Army Wives ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Katherine Furgate, Mark Gordon, ABC et Lifetime .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Note : Merci Corinne pour la relecture…

Denise s'éveillait doucement. Le soleil pénétrait déjà dans la petite pièce claire. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Dans le creux de ses bras dormait tranquillement une fillette serrant contre elle une poupée. Denise sourit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux sombres. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Katy bougea et s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme déposa un doux baiser sur son front et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle pensa à Lily. Où se trouvait-elle en ce moment ? Sous un rayon de soleil ? Denise fixa le rayon pénétrer dans sa chambre. -Dis à Lily de ne pas nous quitter, elle doit être forte pour sa fille et dis lui…que je l'aime, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux et en resserrant son é resta quelques minutes dans cette position, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Lily était Elizabeth, sa fille, celle qu'elle avait abandonné alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Elle se rappela parfaitement l'accouchement, son premier petit cri. Personne en dehors de ses parents et du père de sa fille ne connaissait son état. Elle s'était rendue seule aux urgences après s'être une nouvelle fois disputé avec sa mère sur l'avenir de cet enfant. Elle était arrivée à l'hôpital à bout de force et en plein travail. Ce ne fut que quelques courtes minutes après son admission que Lily poussa son premier cri. Denise se rappela la première fois où elle croisa son regard. Elle avait ouvert les yeux lors de son premier repas, alors qu'elle la tenait contre sa poitrine et l'allaitait. Elle était tout de suite tombée sous le charme de la fillette. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait le doigt de sa mère dans le creux de sa petite main potelée. Après le repas, la jeune femme l'avait gardée contre elle, l'admirant un long moment en souriant. Elle lui avait mis une chaînette autour du cou. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un petit médaillon en or. Le nom de la fillette y avait été gravé d'un coté et de l'autre se trouvait un ange levant les yeux vers le ciel protecteur. Denise ne fut heureuse que quelques heures avec sa petite fille. Ses parents apprirent rapidement son entrée à l'hôpital et la naissance de la fillette. La famille d'adoption fut appelée. Denise se souvint de sa rencontre avec cette femme extraordinaire. Katy Roberts avait aimé sa fille au premier regard. Elles avaient parlé pendant de longues minutes seules à seules dans la chambre d'hôpital. La jeune femme sut que si elle ne pouvait pas élever sa fille, cette femme le ferait merveilleusement bien. Après une longue conversation, Katy lui avait demandé si elle pouvait prendre une photo d'elle avec la fillette pour que si un jour celle-ci veuille la connaître, elle pourrait lui montrer qui était sa véritable mère. Ce fut leur secret. Denise avait acceptée à condition qu'elle puisse écrire une lettre à sa fille pour lui demander pardon de l'avoir abandonnée et pour qu'elle sache qu'elle l'aimerait toujours qu'importe le choix qu'elle avait dû faire à cet instant. Denise passa encore une journée entière à s'occuper de Lily. Tous les papiers devaient être mis en ordres afin que l'adoption se fasse dans la légalité. Denise les signa contre sa volonté forcée par l'autorité de sa mère. Elle s'attacha de plus en plus à la petite fille à laquelle elle avait donné la vie, mais chaque minute auprès d'elle la rendait de plus en plus malheureuse. Lily rejoignit la pouponnière pour la nuit. Elles devaient se séparer le lendemain. Denise ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. A milieu de celle-ci, elle entendit des pleurs dans le couloir. Elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la pouponnière. Sa mère était là avec la famille d'adoption. Katy lui adressa un timide sourire navré. La fillette continuait de pleurer à chaud de larmes. Elle avait besoin de sa mère, de sentir sa présence rassurante. Celle-ci s'était précipitée mais des bras forts l'avaient retenue. Denise s'était débattue, elle s'était écroulée sur le sol en pleurs. On emmena Lily sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique se soit. Elle n'avait pas dis adieu à sa fille, cette même fille qu'elle ne revit que 21 ans plus tard un soir dans le Hump Bar, ici à Chalerston.

Claudia Joy se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour son amie et la petite fille. Son regard se posa sur une photo où se trouvait Jeremy entouré de ses deux parents. Elle s'attacha à ces visages rieurs et sereins. Qui aurait pu penser que leurs vies changeraient si brusquement ? Qui aurait pu penser à ce que pouvait vivre chaque jour son amie auprès d'un fils violent ? Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'elle cachait un si lourd secret ? Comment Frank allait-il prendre cette nouvelle ? Des centaines de questions arrivèrent à son esprit en un temps record. Claudia Joy décida de les mettre de coté dans sa tête. Denise allait avoir besoin d'elle et elle serait présente quoiqu'il arrive. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque Denise murmura un timide 'Bonjour'. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

-Ca va ? Denise acquiesça.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça pour moi ! Dit-elle en regardant la table prête.

-Mais qui te dis que je le fais pour toi ? Tu as une petite fille très gourmande tu sais ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Denise sourit également et Claudia Joy poursuivit.

-Va prendre ta douche ça te fera du bien et ce sera prêt d'ici là !

-Oui Madame !

Elle quitta la pièce et entra dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche salvatrice. Elle tentait de faire abstraction des cris et des pleurs qui martelaient inlassablement son esprit. Elle revint dans le salon dix bonnes minutes plus tard, douchée et changée. Le déjeuner était prêt. Elle s'assit et son amie lui versa du café avant de prendre place à ses cotés. Denise ne la regardait pas, elle tentait de rester concentrée sur sa tasse de café qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Celles-ci tremblaient mais elle fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Denise ?

-Mm

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Claudia Joy.

-Te parler de quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien, répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…tu sais l'essentiel !

-Parle moi d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Je ne la connais pas finalement, pas en tant que fille en tout cas, finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Eh bien dis moi par exemple, pourquoi ce nom ? Pourquoi Elizabeth ?

Denise la regarda étonnée.

-Tu me poses une drôle de question !

-C'est juste pour entamer la conversation là-dessus, parce que tu as besoin d'en ne répondit pas et Claudia Joy lui prit tendrement les mains dans les siennes.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ce nom ?

-Eh bien, se résigna enfin Denise, j'étais enceinte de sept mois…elle fit une pose et sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir, je marchais au centre ville comme j'aimais le faire, seule, sans but précis. Je regardais les vitrines des boutiques et je me suis arrêtée devant une bijouterie. Dans la vitrine était présenté un petit médaillon avec un ange gravé dessus, j'ai tout de suite craqué. Je l'ai regardé un moment et je me suis décidé à entrer. Je l'ai demandé à la vendeuse et elle me l'a montré de plus près. 'Elizabeth ' était gravé de l'autre coté.

-C'était un modèle en exposition.

-Mm…la vieille femme m'a dit qu'on pouvait commander le même modèle et y graver le nom qu'on souhaitait. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi pour le faire mais le modèle présenté était moins cher. Alors je lui ai demandé….Elle sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt.

-Je lui ai dis ; « Et si je t'appelais Elizabeth…ça te plairais ? » J'ai senti qu'elle me donnait un coup de pied, j'ai pris ça pour un 'oui' ! Finit-elle en souriant.

Claudia Joy répondit à son sourire de la même manière. Elle trouvait touchante la manière qu'elle avait de parler de Lily, de sa fille. De cette fille qu'elle n'avait que trop peu connue mais qu'elle avait profondément aimée.

-J'ai donc acheté ce médaillon, poursuivit Denise, et je lui ai offert le jour de sa naissance !

-D'après toi, ses parents adoptifs l'ont gardé ?

-Oui…je pense…C'étaient des personnes merveilleuses tu sais.

-Tu les as connus ?

-Un peu…Katy Roberts a aimé Elizabeth au premier regard…je l'ai vu dans ses yeux…c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié, la manière qu'elle avait de la regardé. J'ai sus qu'elle pourrait lui offrir une vie merveilleuse, je savais qu'Elizabeth serait heureuse. Madame Roberts m'a dit que si un jour ma fille voulait connaître sa véritable mère elle ne l'empêcherait pas. J'avais espoir pendant de longues années de la rencontrer un jour et puis cet espoir a disparu petit à petit. Nous avons tant déménagé avec Frank qu'il me semblait impossible qu'on puisse me retrouver un jour.

-Et toi ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu la retrouver ?

-Non c'était mieux ainsi…pour tout le monde je crois. Je pensais à elle, j'espérais qu'elle était heureuse. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu me revoir, qu'elle m'en voulait.

-Tu le crois toujours ?

-Claudia, elle est venue à Charleston pour Katy ! Pour que cette gamine ne perde pas sa mère. Pas pour moi !

-Tu crois que Katy est sa seule raison ? Moi je ne crois pas Denise ! Lily devait savoir depuis un moment qui tu étais, du moins qui tu pouvais être ! Elle le savait sans doute dès votre première rencontre et pourtant…elle était aimable et souriante, prête à rendre service. Il n'y avait pas une pointe de colère ou de rancune dans son attitude à ton égard.

-Oui tu as peut être raison, c'est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas blessé et en colère. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit alors ? J'aurai fais cette greffe sans aucune hésitation.-Elle ne voulait peut être pas s'immiscer dans ta vie.

-Claudia c'est ma fille !

-Essaie de comprendre. Tu as construis une vie sans elle. Ce n'est sans doute pas facile de trouver sa place auprès d'une mère qui a refais sa vie. Comment aurais tu réagi si elle te l'avais dis immédiatement ? Comment aurais tu réagi à sa place ?

-Mais j'aurai pu l'aider au lieu de ça…

-…tu as partagé des moments privilégiés avec ta fille ! Denise regarda son amie, celle-ci poursuivit

.-Elle ne t'a simplement pas avoué ce qu'elle traversait pour partager de la joie avec toi. Pour être heureuse avec sa mère…pour que Katy puisse connaître elle aussi le bonheur d'être aimé et d'aimer.

-Je...je ne sais pas, soupira Denise.

-Si tu doute repense à ces moments que vous avez partagé toutes les trois ici ! Rien ni personne ne changera ce que tu as vécu avec Lily et Katy.

Son amie ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle revoyait le visage rieur de la jeune femme, le sourire de Katy, elle se souvint de ces moment passés dans la cuisine à préparer le repas, du premier bain de Katy en revenant du pique-nique, de la chaleur des larmes de Lily dans son cou alors qu'elle la consolait dans une salle de bain à ce même pique-nique…

-Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant à ton avis ? Demanda Denise en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

-Ce que tu choisiras de faire. Denise réfléchit un instant et regarda le PC un peu plus loin.

-Je devrai en parler à Frank…murmura t-elle, mais…je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne alors qu'il se trouve là –bas…, elle tourna la tête vers Claudia Joy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. J'attendrai son retour pour lui annoncer !

Claudia Joy sourit et son amie poursuivit.

-J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction mais...il doit savoir !

-Et en attendant ? Que compte tu faire ?

-Je vais essayer de mettre mes émotions de coté et je vais faire tout ce qui faut pour retrouver ma fille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je refuse que Katy grandisse sans sa mère. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. Lily me l'a confié alors je ferai ce que je juge bon de faire pour elle c'est-à-dire ; retrouver Lily ! Je vais aussi prendre en charge l'opération de Katy.

-Tu veux qu'elle se fasse opérer ?

-Oui, Lily le voulait aussi, il lui manquait de l'argent mais Katy pourrait parfaitement subir l'intervention. Tout sera à mes frais, je payerai les soins, l'appareil auditif et la rééducation. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fillette, elle a besoin de moi.

Claudia Joy sourit et Denise y répondit de la même manière. Elles finirent leur café en silence. Claudia Joy avait encore de nombreuses questions à poser à son amie mais elle préféra en rester là pour le moment. La table débarrassée et la vaisselle étant faites, Claudia Joy décida de rentrer chez elle. Il lui sembla que Denise allait mieux, elle semblait plus confiante, Katy était là… Elle allait sortit de la maison lorsque la fillette se jeta dans ses bras. La jeune femme la prit contre elle et la souleva du sol.

-Bonjour Katy.-Salut…tu pars ?

-Oui je reviendrai ce soir…je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Et moi je vais où ? -Tu restes ici quelques temps avec moi, intervint Denise.

-Ma maman reviendra pas alors ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent ne sachant quoi dire. Denise fit signe à son amie de la laisser répondre à cette question délicate. Claudia Joy reposa la fillette à nouveau et Denise se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle sourit en lui caressant doucement le front, balayant ainsi quelques mèches de sa frange.

-Katy…ta maman est partie et on en sait pas où elle est allée. Elle t'a laissé avec moi pour que je m'occupe de toi. On fera tout ce qui faut pour la retrouver mais…tu dois savoir que ta maman ne va pas bien.

-Oui elle a souvent mal.

Denise acquiesça.

-Elle …va mourir maman ?

-Je ne sais pas…mais elle peut mourir.

-Elle peut pas ! Elle m'a promis qu'on resterait toujours ensembles !

Elle se blottit contre Denise et sanglota contre sa poitrine. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard.

-Tu veux que je reste ? Murmura Claudia Joy.

-Non vas y…

Elle la regarda un moment consoler doucement la fillette.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui…j'ai besoin de rester avec Katy…il faut que je lui dise ce qu'il se passe.

-Ok…je passe ce soir pour la prendre chez moi pendant ta garde.

-Merci Claudia.

-De rien c'est normal !

Elles se sourirent et Denise se sépara doucement de Katy.

-Claudia rentre chez elle, tu lui dis au revoir ?

La fillette se blottit quelques instants dans les bras de Claudia Joy. Celle-ci la regarda et lui chatouilla tendrement le nez.

-Je te promets qu'on retrouvera ta fillette acquiesça et Claudia Joy partit enfin, les laissant seules.

-On va prendre ton bain ?

-Oui, répondit timidement Katy.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de bain main dans la main. Katy refusait de lâcher Denise un seul instant de peur qu'elle ne parte loin d'elle. La jeune femme fit couler de l'eau et l'aida à se déshabiller. Une fois Katy dans la baignoire, les yeux de Denise se posèrent sur le petit médaillon qui se trouvait autour du cou de la fillette.

-Katy, tu l'as depuis longtemps ce médaillon ?

-Maman m'a dis depuis que je suis née.

-Je peux regarder ?

Katy fit signe que oui et Denise le prit entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda avec attention. D'un coté était gravé ce même ange qu'elle avait vu des années plus tôt, et de l'autre se trouvait le nom de la fillette.

-Ma puce est ce que tu sais si ta maman porte un médaillon comme le tien ?

-Oui, c'est sa maman qui lui a donné, mais y a pas écris mon nom mais le celui de ma maman !

Denise sourit timidement, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir une nouvelle fois par la tristesse. Elle continua de laver Katy dans le silence pendant de longues minutes. Une fois celle-ci propre et changée, elle mangea le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé son amie avant de partir. Denise regarda le PC. Elle devait écrire à Frank comme elle le faisait habituellement mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire…

L'ambulance arriva devant le bâtiment. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Deux ambulanciers en descendirent. Ils sortirent le brancard. Un autre homme leur emboîta le pas. Il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette claire. Deux femmes accueillir les arrivants aux portes vitrées. La jeune femme étendue sur le brancard avait le teint extrêmement pâle et ses cheveux étaient encore humides après son séjour dans l'eau glacée. Une couverture de survie recouvrait son corps fragile. On l'emmena à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme ne la quitta pas des yeux et la suivit. Une vague de médecins et d'infirmières arrivèrent au pas de course auprès d'elle. Une infirmière au regard de braise et au sourire ravageur adressa un regard à l'homme qui se tenait non loin.

-Salut Aaron, murmura t-elle à son attention.

-Salut Estelle, répondit celui-ci avec un timide sourire.-Aaron ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'es pas censé être en week-end ?

-Euh si…il regarda une dernière fois Lily partir avec les autres personnes au fond du couloir dans une petite salle …mais cette fille s'est jetée dans le fleuve sous mes yeux ! Elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle, je ne connais pas son nom.

-Elle est restée inconsciente ?

-Non elle était consciente un instant mais faible et elle était en arrêt respiratoire lorsque je l'ai sortie de l'eau. Je l'ai stabilisé et j'ai appelé, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant le transport mais on a pu la ramener.

-Elle n'a rien dit ?

Il réfléchit un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Aaron elle a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, non elle s'est contentée de me regarder et de me tenir la main.

-Mm, tu fais toujours autant d'effet !

-C'est bon la ferme !

-Tu restes ?

-Ben ouai…maintenant que je suis là !

-Allez go, va te changer, je vais m'occuper de ta protégée en attendant !

Aaron sourit et rejoignit le vestiaire. Il ouvrit son casier et en sortit sa blouse. Il était en dernière année d'internat en chirurgie dans cet hôpital de Goldsboro. Il était de loin le plus doué, le plus jeune et le plus prétentieux de sa promotion. C'était un brillant élément mais également un homme séduisant, son charme et son sourire ravageur lui ouvraient de nombreuses portes et il ne comptait plus toute ses conquêtes. Une fois changé, il s'assit quelques instants dans un des fauteuils confortables. Il côtoyait la maladie et la mort chaque jour mais personne n'avait jamais voulu se donner volontairement la mort sous ses yeux. Cette femme semblait si jeune, à peine plus que lui. Qu'est ce qui avait pu la pousser à agir de la sorte ? Il ferma les yeux un cours instant, se remémorant cette rencontre, son regard si triste et si suppliant…

_Flash-back_

Il marchait tranquillement le long du fleuve. Le soleil se levait à peine. La nuit avait été courte et mouvementée. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans un bar à boire de nombreuses bières. Puis il avait passé la nuit avec une jeune femme dont il ne se souvenait même plus le prénom. Son internat prenait fin dans quelques mois. Il serait bientôt chirurgien. Ses conquêtes amoureuses s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné. Mais aucune femme ne pouvait réellement le toucher droit au cœur. Aucune d'elle ne parvenait à y voir autre chose qu'un jeune homme séduisant et gâté par la nature. Il regarda un instant le soleil se lever. Puis il ferma les yeux, sentant le doux vent sur sa peau. Il se sentait bien dans des moments pareils, seul à ne plus penser à tout se qui l'entourait, à la misère, à la maladie, à la mort qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Un bruit sourd le tira de sa rêverie. Comme si quelque chose était tombé dans le fleuve tout proche. Son instinct le poussa à se diriger dans sa direction. Il vit de nombreuses auréoles sur la surface lisse. Il crut entrevoir une chevelure s'enfoncer dans l'eau sombre et glaciale. Il n'hésita pas d'avantage. Il retira son veston son pull et son T-shirt d'un même geste puis ses chaussures et plongea lui aussi. Il la vit enfin. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la surface. Il reprit son souffle et hissa le corps désarticulé sur son torse. Il posa la tête de Lily sur son épaule, retenant la jeune femme dans cette position par la main qu'il resserra fermement sur sa taille. Il nagea doucement vers la rive. Il hissa Lily sur la berge et sortit de l'eau également. Il enleva avec tendresse les quelques cheveux qui avalaient son visage si serein. Aaron approcha son oreille de sa bouche. Elle ne respirait plus. Il pencha sa tête en arrière en la maintenant en dessous du menton. Il lui boucha le nez et se pencha doucement sur elle, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Il envoya l'air présent dans ses poumons dans ceux de la jeune femme et commença le massage cardiaque, répétant cette opération plusieurs fois avant que Lily ne reprenne ses esprits. A cet instant son regard accrocha celui de la jeune femme. Il y vit tant de choses que son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine. Après avoir rejeté l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, Lily laissa retomber sa tête sur l'herbe fraîche. Un rayon de soleil la frappa en plein visage. Aaron prit son portable et composa le numéro des urgences les plus proches. Il posa délicatement le tissu épais sur le corps de Lily pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Celle-ci ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul instant. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée…Le jeune homme raccrocha et porta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi…vous…avez fait ça ? Murmura Lily.

-Je n'accepterais jamais que quelque meurt devant moi sans avoir tout fait pour lui sauver la vie !

Lily sourit timidement.

-Quel est votre nom ?

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma doucement les yeux.

-NON ! Non restez avec moi.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains calleuses. Lily le regarda à nouveau, plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans ses yeux si bienveillants. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans se parler, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. L'ambulance arriva enfin. Lorsqu'on voulu mettre Lily sur le brancard, sa main se referma avec une force inouïe sur le bras de Aaron. Elle le regarda un cours instant.

-S'il vous plait…ne me laissez pas, murmura t-elle à bout de force.

Aaron acquiesça et on les emmena tout les deux à l'hôpital de Goldsboro, là où le jeune homme travaillait.

_Fin du Flash-back._

Denise avait prit le chemin du motel où Lily avait passé quelques mois avec Katy. Elle voulait récupérer au plus vite les affaires de la jeune femme. Denise jeta un regard dans la glace latérale. Katy regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Elle serait fermement la poupée que lui avait offerte sa maman contre elle. Denise savait à quoi elle pensait à cet instant. Elle savait combien elle pouvait lui manquer. La jeune femme pensait également beaucoup à Lily depuis qu'elle n'eu plus de nouvelles d'elle quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais à présent qu'elle savait la vérité, elle ne quittait plus son esprit un seul instant. Denise devait parler à la fillette. Elle devait lui expliquer ce qui se passait, qui elle était et pourquoi sa maman l'avait laissé. Elle devait également lui parler de l'intervention qu'elle devait subir. L'infirmière voulait que la fillette se fasse opérer. Elle s'occuperait d'elle comme Lily le voulait et comme elle n'avait pu le faire avec sa fille. Elle devait la retrouver, par tous les moyens s'il le fallait, mais elle devait le faire. Les jours et peut être même les heures étaient comptées. Mais elle ne savait pas où chercher, ni même quoi chercher… Plus elle y pensait et plus cela devenait une évidence. Une évidence qu'elle refusait de croire au plus profond d'elle-même. Lily avait refusée de se battre plus longtemps. Elle avait jeté les armes. Elle avait abandonné sa fille à la seule personne qui pourrait tout comprendre. Elle avait perdu l'espoir, elle était condamnée. Denise chassa cette réalité de son esprit. Elle devait être forte et ne pas penser au pire. Sa priorité était Katy et commencer les recherches pour retrouver Lily au plus vite. Peut être y arrivera t-elle à tant…Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'autre bout de la ville. Elles montèrent dans la chambre. Denise porta les cartons fermés dans la voiture et Katy se chargea de mettre ses affaires et celles de sa maman dans les valises. Bien sûr les vêtements n'étaient pas pliés comme il se devait mais la fillette s'appliquait à la tâche et prenait un grand soin de ne pas abîmer les habits de Lily. Une fois tous les cartons dans le coffre, Denise rejoignit une dernière fois la petite pièce. Katy était sagement assise sur le bord du lit. Denise sourit timidement et vint s'assoire près d'elle. Elle caressa doucement son front et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. La fillette fixait la petite poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

-Denise, est ce que tu va devenir ma deuxième maman ? Denise étonnée la regarda sans répondre et Katy poursuivit.

-La maman de ma maman, mamy Katy, ben c'était pas sa vrai maman ! Elle me l'a dis ! La vrai maman de ma maman elle pouvait pas la garder alors elle l'a donné à une dame qui s'est occupé d'elle à sa place ! Tu comprends ?

Denise sourit timidement et Katy poursuivit.

-Alors c'est pareil avec moi ? Tu vas être ma deuxième maman ?

-Katy je…je sais que tout ça est très dur à comprendre pour une petite fille de ton âge. Mais je sais aussi que tu es très intelligente !

La fillette sourit jusque derrière les oreilles et la jeune femme se mit à genoux devant elle. Katy je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important…Ta maman est une très gentille maman et si elle t'a laissé ici ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, n'oublie jamais que tu es la personne la plus importante pour ta maman….elle t'aime de tout son cœur mais…c'est aussi une maman malade qui ne veut pas que sa petite fille soit triste de la voir comme ça tu comprends ?

Katy acquiesça et Denise poursuivit.

-Ta maman t'as laissé ici, avec moi parce que…parce que je l'ai connu y a très très longtemps !

-Tu connaissais ma maman ?

-Mm oui, je l'ai rencontré une fois. Je ne suis pas resté avec elle très longtemps mais j'ai aimé passer quelques heures à ses cotés.

-C'est vrai ? C'était quand ?

-Quand elle était encore un tout petit bébé ! Katy la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds s'imaginant mal sa mère avoir été un jour un enfant, ta maman…est ma fille Katy. Je suis sa première maman.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es pas occupé d'elle alors ? Tu l'aime pas ?

-Si bien sûre que je l'aime mais tu sais c'est très compliqué ma puce…

-Maman elle est toujours restée avec moi elle !

-Je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper Katy…Mais je l'ai confié à des gens qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants et ils se sont bien occupés d'elle, comme si elle avait été leur fille.

-Ces gens, c'étaient Mamy Katy et Papy Jo ?

-Oui…

Katy baissa les yeux et son attention se porta sur sa poupée. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux. Denise ne la quittait pas du regard pendant ces quelques minutes passées dans le silence. Que pouvait-il bien traversé l'esprit de la fillette ? Comprenait-elle tout ce qui se passait ? Denise en était persuadée. Cette petite fille était intelligente, elle savait…Katy releva la tête et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Denise.

-Alors tu es aussi ma Mamy ?Denise sourit.

-Oui Katy, je suis ta fillette lui répondit de la même manière.

-Alors je peux t'appeler autrement que Denise ?

-Si tu réfléchit un instant.

-Je peux pas t'appeler 'Mamy' parce que Mamy c'est ma mamy, la deuxième maman de ma maman…alors…Mia !

-Mia ? Demanda Denise étonnée.

-Oui, comme ça c'est pas comme Mamy et puis c'est joli ! T'aimes pas ?

-Si c'est très bien ma puce, dit Denise en lui chatouillant le nez.

-Dis Mia…maman elle sait que tu es sa maman ?

-Oui elle le sait.

-Et qui sait encore ?

-Claudia sourire de la fillette s'agrandit encore un peu plus et Denise poursuivit.

-Mais personne ne doit être au courant pour le moment d'accord ? On doit d'abord retrouver ta maman, ça restera un secret entre toi, Claudia Joy et moi !

-D'accord !

Elles s'étreignirent un long moment. Denise était soulagée. Katy avait bien pris cette nouvelle. Elle avait accepté ce changement surprenant. Après quelques minutes elles sortirent du motel main dans la main. Les dernières affaires sous le bras, elles montèrent en voiture. Denise proposa de faire quelques courses afin qu'elle ai le nécessaire au bien être de la fillette. Elle était une jeune grand-mère, mais comme toute grand-mère elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gâter sa petite fille. Ainsi elles restèrent un moment dans le magasin à remplir le caddie de diverses choses à manger. Ceci étant fait, et ayant payé leurs achats, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour les ranger. Le coffre était déjà plein des affaires de Lily et de Katy. Denise entreprit de mettre les achats dans l'habitacle aux cotés de la fillette. Celle-ci l'aida à tout y ranger et elles retournèrent près du bâtiment pour déposer le caddie.

-Denise ça alors !

Lenore avança vers elle avec un sourire narquois. Se tenait à coté d'elle une femme à la même allure bourgeoise.

-Lenore, Nicole, murmura Denise en se forçant à sourire et en resserrant ses doigts sur la main de Katy.

-Je vois que vous semblez allez mieux que ce que l'on m'a dit ! Comment allez vous ?

-Bien, merci de vous souciez !

-J'ai appris pour votre fils ! J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui, Bassora est une ville dangereuse.

-Merci Lenore ! Moi aussi j'espère que tout ira bien, répliqua Denise sur un ton sec.

-Et ce cher Frank ? Toujours en Irak lui aussi ?

-Oui…

-Ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous ?

-Que voulez –vous Lenore ?

-Rien, voyons ! Nous parlons calmement comme des personnes civilisées.

Denise ne répondit pas et Lenore regarda Katy se tenir derrière les jambes de la jeune femme. Un sourire emplis de mépris apparut sur ses lèvres et ses yeux avaient cette petite étincelle de méchanceté. Instinctivement, Denise se plaça un peu plus devant Katy, se tenant ainsi entre elle et la femme.

-Elle est là elle ? Eh bien Denise vous vous amusez à jouer les nounous ?

Denise ne répondit toujours pas et lui lança un regard noir. Lenore se pencha sur Katy qui se cacha un peu plus derrière les jambes de sa protectrice.

-Alors Mademoiselle tu n'es pas avec ta mère ? Hein ? Elle est où ta maman ?

-Laissez là !

Elle se redressa.

-Je vois que vous prenez le relais de cette, comment déjà, Lily ? Cette pauvre fille a dû déteindre sur vous !

-Arrêtez tout de suite Lenore !

-J'ai appris qu'elle était retournée à New York. Avec cet homme, ce drogué ! Sans doute le père de cette gamine ! Je me demande bien comment vous pouvez garder cette enfant alors que sa mère est la cause du déploiement de votre fils ?

-Je ne crois pas les ragots Lenore ! Surtout quand ceux qui les propagent s'en prennent moralement à des enfants !

-Oooh vous croyez que j'ai inventé ça de toute pièce ?

-Parfaitement !-Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas ! Cette fille est encore une gamine et il semble qu'elle a disparu au moment où, comme par hasard votre fils part au combat !

-Lily n'est pas responsable du déploiement de Jeremy !

-Libre à vous de croire ce que vous voulez Denise.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça Lenore ?

-Je ne fais rien…

-Vous n'avez pas supporté que Lily vous tienne tête et à présent vous la salissez !

-Voyons Denise ! Tout le monde a oublié cet incident !

-Moi non ! Et cette fillette non plus ! Maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'ai des choses bien plus importantes que de rester ici à converser avec vous ! Au revoir Lenore, Nicole !

Elle leur lança un regard froid et entraîna Katy jusqu'à la voiture.

-Je ne pensais pas que cette femme tomberait si bas ! Défendre une fille comme ça ! Dit Lenore en se tournant vers son amie. Enfin que veux tu !

Elles se sourirent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Denise était assise au volant. Elle ne démarra pas tout de suite. Elle respira profondément, fermant les yeux quelques instants pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent en présence de la fillette. Celle-ci se détacha et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu es triste Mia ?

-Non ma puce, ça va !

-C'est pas vrai ! Maman elle disait toujours ça et puis elle pleurait quand elle croyait que je la voyais pas.

-Tu sais Katy, ta maman est une maman très courageuse et j'aimerai tellement être comme elle !

-Tu es aussi courageuse !

-Non ma puce, elle caressa sa joue, je n'ai jamais été courageuse !

-Moi je t'aime quand même !

Elle sourit timidement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, très fort !

Elles s'étreignirent un long moment et Katy reprit sa place. Denise se retourna.

-Katy, je dois aller quelque part pour voir des messieurs qui nous aiderons à retrouver ta maman. Ca prendra du temps et tu devras être sage. Ensuite on rentrera parce que je dois aller travailler ce soir. Claudia viendra pour être avec toi, d'accord ?

Katy fit 'oui' de la tête en souriant. La jeune femme lui caressa tendrement le nez, ce qui fit rire la fillette. Denise aimait la voir rire, après tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir dans sa toute jeune vie, elle souhaitait qu'elle soit heureuse, bien qu'elle se doutait que Lily avait tout fait pour qu'elle le soit. Denise démarra et prit le chemin du centre ville. Elle devait signaler la disparition de Lily. Bien que cela ne faisait pas 72 heures, le temps nécessaire avant que l'on signale une disparition, elle devait se rendre au poste de police. Elle devait les convaincre de commencer les recherches. C'était un cas unique et les heures étaient comptées pour la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune femme était étendue dans la mer de draps blancs. Son corps semblait s'être perdu dans les plis. De nombreux appareils l'entouraient. Un long tuyau reliait son bras à la perfusion qui se trouvait a coté de son lit. La dernière infirmière présente lui demanda si tout allait bien mais elle ne répondit pas. Lily se concentrait sur ce point invisible dans le ciel bleu. L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule dans son mutisme. Elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il sortit de l'eau ? Pourquoi n'avait –elle pas pu mourir quand elle le souhaitait et de la manière dont elle le souhaitait ? Tout ceci lui semblait injuste Elle se trouvait là à présent, condamnée à mourir doucement, condamnée à voir partir sa vie, couchée dans ce lit froid. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur sur le moniteur derrière elle. « Mais qu'il arrête de battre ! »Pensa la jeune femme. Elle sentait le liquide couler dans ses veines, celui qui lui redonnait de la force encore pour quelques jours. Avant cette fin proche et effrayante. Elle savait qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de donneur, elle avait perdu tout espoir, et puis…elle ne voulait plus se battre de toute manière. Lily ferma les yeux un instant. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher sur cette terre, à cet ange qu'elle avait porté, aimé, pendant des années et qu'elle aimerait encore jusqu'à son dernier souffle. A sa petite fille. Elle se souvint de ses premiers pas qu'elle avait faits sous le soleil d'août dans le jardin de ses parents. Katy portait une robe rose, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux encore courts et aussi blonds que les rayons du soleil étaient brièvement coiffés sur sa tête avec de toutes petites barrettes en forme de papillons. Elle avait marché pieds nus dans l'herbe verte et s'était lovée dans ses bras. Lily en avait pleuré de joie. Son ange lui avait accordé le plus beau des sourires avant de renouveler l'expérience en ce dirigeant vers ses grands-parents. Bien sûr elle était tombée plus d'une fois sur le chemin séparant sa mère des deux autres personnes, mais Katy se releva à chaque fois pour continuer d'avancer, pour atteindre ce but qu'elle s'était fixée. Lily, elle, avait échoué. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait retrouvé sa véritable mère, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui avouer son identité. Elle partagea de nombreux moments en sa compagnie sans jamais lui dire qui elle était vraiment. Lily l'avait reconnue dès le premier regard. Elle avait su dès l'instant où Denise lui sourit. Mais Lily n'avait pas pu. Elle s'était montrée si forte et si courageuse pendant de nombreuses années mais cette fois elle n'avait pas pu trouver ce courage, et avait préféré fuir, pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas voulu briser sa vie, cette vie dans laquelle elle n'avait pas sa place. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'attache à cette femme ? Elle avait manipulé de nombreuses personnes pour en arriver là. Denise aurait dû être manipulée de la même manière. Mais Denise était sa véritable mère. Cela faisait une grande différence. Au moment de lui avouer, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était aimée et respectée. Elle avait fait assez de mal et avait préféré quitter la ville. Quitter la vie. Mais quelqu'un en décida autrement. Elle repensa à cette rencontre faite le matin même. A ce jeune homme. Sa présence l'avait rassurée, apaisée. Son regard si bienveillant, son sourire, la douceur de ses mains…Lily se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, si cet homme avait bien existé. Elle se rappela ses paroles chaleureuses, sa voix envoûtante. Lily sourit timidement. Peut être avait-elle rencontré un ange ? Il était apparu dans un rayon de soleil et avait disparu presque aussitôt. La jeune femme regagna la réalité en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire et le cœur de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là, devant elle, en blouse et tenait son dossier entre les mains. Il s'approcha doucement du lit.

-Je vois que vous allez un peu mieux ! Aaron Sanders je suis interne en chirurgie, c'est moi qui vous ai ramené ici, vous vous souvenez ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il poursuivit.

-Vous savez si vous voulez vous baignez il existe des endroits que l'on appelle 'piscine' ! C'est toujours mieux que de sauter du haut d'un pont !

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère voua à l'échec et Lily regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel bleu.

-Vous ne voulez toujours rien nous dire ? Nous sommes là pour vous aider vous savez ! Et puis je sais que vous parlez…je vous ai entendu. Vous m'aviez dit de ne pas vous laisser, de rester avec vous, je suis là alors parlez moi ! …Ecoutez Elizabeth

!Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas votre nom ? Demanda le jeune homme étonné. Pourtant c'est celui gravé sur votre médaillon !

-Personne ne m'appelle Elizabeth…à part mes parents…Murmura Lily.

-Alors comment vous appelle t-on ?

-Lily…

-Lily comment ?

-Juste Lily ! Répliqua celle-ci.

Elle détourna le regard et regarda à nouveau le paysage derrière la fenêtre.

-Bien 'Juste Lily' nous vous avons fait de nombreuses analyses…vous êtes très faible. La dialyse qu'on vous a faites vous a remise sur pieds pour quelques temps. Bien sûr vous devrez en faire chaque jour à présent pour nettoyer votre sang depuis l'arrêt de votre traitement ! Je me demande par quel miracle vous êtes encore en vie ! Quand on voit le niveau d'impureté auquel il s'élève ! Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous plus subi cette intervention ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-Un mois, deux ?

-Je vous ai dis que je ne savais pas ! Répliqua Lily sur un ton sec.

-Vous avez de la famille ? Quelqu'un à prévenir ?

-Non.

-Vos parents, vous avez dit…

-Ils sont morts !

-Oh, pardon…Pas d'amis, de petit ami ou…

-Je vous ai dit non ! C'est clair il me semble !

-Très bien, murmura Aaron avant de se retourner pour sortir.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues.

-Je vous l'ai dit ! Je ferai tout pour sauver une personne si je suis en mesure de le faire.

-Je ne le demandais pas ! Laissez moi ! Vous auriez dû me laisser, sanglota Lily.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur les barreaux du lit et lui parla calmement.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas ! Pas avant que vous ne sortiez de cet hôpital avec un nouveau rein !

-Alors ce combat est perdu d'avance !

-Je ne dépose pas les armes avant de me battre Lily!

Il fit demi-tour, la laissant seule dans sa chambre en pleurs. Arrivé dans le couloir il s'adossa un instant contre le mur clair. Comment cette jeune femme pouvait-elle souffrir à ce point ?

-Aaron, ça va ? Demanda son ami en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ouais !

Ils marchèrent tout les deux dans le couloir.

-C'est ta patiente qui te tracasse ? L'inconnue de ce matin ?

-Lily ! Elle semble anéantie ! Elle a besoin d'une greffe de rein, son état est critique et elle n'a plus subi les soins depuis quelques temps. Pourtant je sais qu'une greffe est encore possible !

-Elle a de la famille ?

-Elle m'a dit que non !

-C'est un peu compliqué dans ce cas, tu sais très bien que les donneur compatibles sont très rares !

-Je sais mais…

-Tu doutes qu'elle te dise la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle cache quelque chose c'est évident ! J'aimerai l'aider !

-A ton avis elle en a pour combien de temps encore ?

-Elle semble ne pas vouloir se battre…je dirais quelques jours avant le coma. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Ton rôle de médecin Aaron.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu comprends cette fille est…

-Elle est jolie c'est ça ?

-Eric arrête ! Elle souffre ! Et je ne te parle pas que de sa maladie ! Il y a quelque chose d'autre je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait t'en parler ?

-Tu plaisantes ! Parler avec une tête de mule pareille ?

-Ton charme n'opère pas sur la belle demoiselle et ça te gêne ! Dit-il en ami rit également à sa remarque.

-Que veux tu on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Répondit Aaron

.-Mmmmh, alors c'est ça ! Avoue que tu la trouves jolie !

-Si tu veux bien, je serai ravi d'en parler avec toi mais j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent !

-Changement habile de sujet ! Bravo, un jour tu seras aussi bon que Clark sur ce point !

-Pour finir chauve, non merci !

Ils rirent et se séparèrent à l'angle du couloir pour poursuivre chacun leur travail jusqu'à la fin de leur garde.

On sonna à la porte. Denise se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir.

-Salut !

-Salut , lança celle-ci entra.

-Alors ça va ?

-Oui, ça peut aller.

-Où est Katy ?

-Devant la télévision…

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce principale. La fillette avança en souriant vers l'invitée. Celle-ci l'accueillit contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Coucou princesse, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais que je reste avec toi ce soir ?

-Super !

La fillette sauta de joie et passa ses petites mains autour de son cou pour une nouvelle étreinte. Elles se séparèrent doucement, et Denise intervint.

-Katy, tu retournes regarder les dessins animés, je dois parler à Claudia.

-D'accord Mia !Elle sourit et s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé prenant contre elle la poupée qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants. Les deux femmes rejoignirent la cuisine et s'installèrent à table.

-Tu as parlé à Katy, demanda Claudia Joy en s'asseyant.

-Oui, je lui ai dis que Lily était ma fille et qu'on devait la retrouver parce qu'elle était très malade.

-Et ?

-Elle l'a bien prit ! Lily lui avait dit qu'elle avait été adoptée par les Roberts parce que sa véritable mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle.

-Elle lui a dit ?

-Oui.

-Woaw ! C'est une fille formidable !

Denise sourit timidement et Claudia Joy poursuivit.

-Et pour la suite, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que je m'occuperais d'elle jusqu'au retour de sa maman…si elle revint, murmura t-elle.

-Bien sûr qu'elle reviendra !

-Je suis allée signaler sa disparition au poste de police. Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, ça ne fait pas soixante douze heures ! J'ai eu beau leur dire que c'était un cas exceptionnel, que c'était important et qu'il fallait entamer les recherches mais…ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Il faut attendre.

Claudia Joy soupira et Denise passa ses mains dans son visage.

-Eh bien je crois qu'on devra se débrouiller sans eux pour le moment !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse !

-Tu as récupéré toutes les affaires de Lily ?

-Oui.-Il doit y avoir un numéro, une adresse d'un endroit où elle a pu vouloir aller.

-Mm je ne pense pas, elle a dû quitter la ville et partir n'importe où. Elle n'a plus personne.

-Et les femmes dont elle avait les identités ? On va les contacter, tu n'es sans doute pas la première qu'elle est allée voir, peut être que l'une d'elle sait quelque chose…Tu peux aussi passer par l'hôpital.

-Contacter les hôpitaux de la région ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? Elle a pu être admise dans un service d'urgence.

La jeune femme se sentit enfin respirer à nouveau. Pour le moment elles n'avaient encore rien mais il y avait un espoir. Si Lily avait été admise dans un hôpital, ils pourraient lui faire tous les soins nécessaires. Elle pourrait encore attendre quelques temps. Le temps qu'elle ne la retrouve. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas cette fois. Elle devait la retrouver, elle en avait fait la promesse à une petite fille de quatre ans.

-Denise ?

Claudia Joy la sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas te mettre hors de chez toi mais…tu ne dois pas aller à l'hôpital ?

-Si je vais être en retard !

Elle se leva d'un bond et prit ses affaires à la volée. Elle embrassa Katy et rejoignit une nouvelle fois son amie.

-Je passe chercher Katy demain matin chez toi.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci, merci vraiment beaucoup Claudia.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était normal !

Denise sourit et quitta la maison pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Claudia Joy rejoignit la fillette sur le canapé. Un album photo était ouvert sur la table basse. Elle le prit et regarda les photos présentes sur la page ouverte. Sur l'une d'elle, une jeune fille d'environ treize ans s'y tenait souriante. Elle avait les cheveux soigneusement attachés en une longue natte qui tombait dans son dos. Assise sur un rocher clair, elle regardait au loin, son regard se perdant dans l'immensité bleu qui se trouvait face à elle. Claudia Joy se tourna vers la fillette.

-Katy, c'est ta maman sur ces photos ?

Elle acquiesça et Claudia Joy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la photo puis tourna les pages pour revenir sur les précédentes, celles que son amie avait déjà vues. Elle sourit plusieurs fois en voyant la fillette à peine âgée de quelques mois, entourée de ses parents adoptifs. Lily était une petite fille très souriante et pleine de vie. Claudia Joy remarqua qu'elle devait aimer particulièrement les photos puisqu'elle semblait heureuse sur chacune d'elle. Elle pensa à son amie qui devait avoir vu cette même image de bonheur. Denise avait dû se sentir soulagée de constater que sa fille avait été heureuse dans son enfance. Claudia Joy regarda l'album dans sa totalité. Les dernières photos avaient été prises avec Katy. Il y en avait prise à sa naissance et quelques une datant de quelques mois plus tard. Mais Claudia Joy remarqua que les dernières photos avaient été prises alors que la fillette devait être âgée de deux ans au maximum. L'album n'avait pas été rempli, il y avait encore quelques pages de libres. La jeune femme se remémora la première après midi qu'elle passa avec Katy et Lily. Les parents de celle-ci étaient décédés alors que la fillette n'avait que deux ans. Lily était partie à la recherche de sa véritable mère à ce moment là. Elle avait tout perdu, et se savait sans doute déjà malade. Elle avait ainsi parcouru tout le pays avec sa fille recherchant par tous les moyens à trouver la femme qui l'a mise au monde. « Mais pourquoi abandonner si près du but ? » Pensa Claudia Joy. Le dessin animé prit fin et la jeune femme prépara les affaires pour la nuit de Katy. Elle fit un dernier tour dans la maison et ferma la porte. Toutes les deux montèrent en voiture pour rejoindre le domicile des Holden.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient l'une à coté de l'autre dans la rue. Aujourd'hui encore le soleil brillait et il faisait bon marcher sous le souffle du vent. Les enfants venaient de rentrer en classe. Pamela et Roxy pouvaient enfin parler du soir précédent chez Denise.

-Denise et Claudia Joy ont trouvé quelque chose sur Lily ?

-Non rien.

-Tu les crois ? Moi je trouve ça bizarre, cette disparition…

-Tu te fais des films !

-Mouais peut être.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment et Roxy se remémora les événements de la veille.

-Roxy ?

-Mm.

-Tu sais quelque chose !

-Non rien je t'assure mais…c'est vrai qu'elles semblaient différentes en rentrant.

-Différentes comment ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Denise semblait bouleversée. Pamela s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Attends ! Elle trouve une gamine de quatre ans endormie devant sa porte, sa mère disparaît ! A ton avis tu n'aurais pas été bouleversée à sa place ? On l'était tous !

-Ouais mais…il y a un truc !

-Maintenant c'est toi qui te fais des films !

-Non c'est une intuition !

-Mouais, dit Pamela en faisait la grimace. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Denise et Claudia t'auraient caché quelque chose si elles avaient trouvé du nouveau.

-Je suis sûre qu'elles cachent quelque chose.

-Si elles ne t'ont pas parlé c'est que nous n'avons pas à le savoir.

-Oui ces fameuses choses qu'on ne dit pas quand nous sommes femmes de soldats c'est ça ? Répliqua Roxy.-Ce sont nos codes ! Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris ! -Je sais, soupira la jeune femme, j'ai compris.

-Laisses les avoirs leurs secrets ! Si elles jugent que nous devons savoir, nous saurons !

-Et Katy ! Si tu avais vu cette gamine…elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle serrait contre elle sa poupée si fort !

-Elle doit être déboussolée, c'est normal.

-Elle semblait avoir peur… comme s'il allait lui arriver quelque chose de terrifiant…je n'arrivais pas à la calmer…quand Denise et Claudia sont rentrées, elle c'est jetée dans leurs bras et ne voulait pas les lâcher. Je n'ai jamais vu une petite fille aussi effrayée.

Elles se remirent en marche et poursuivirent leur conversation sur le chemin de leur domicile.

-J'espère vraiment qu'on retrouvera Lily avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, Katy a vraiment besoin de sa mère., poursuivit Roxy.

-Nous l'espérons tous.

Lily se réveillait péniblement. Elle avait mal à la tête. Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et s'habitua à la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Une voix se fit entendre guère plus forte qu'un murmure. tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un timide mouvement de tête. Aaron ne portait pas sa blouse mais un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Lily le trouva subitement très séduisant dans cette tenue mais elle effaça cette idée de sa tête aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Aaron s'approcha doucement du lit.

-Comment allez vous Lily ?

-Qui le demande ? Le futur médecin ou l'homme qui a plongé dans le fleuve ?

-Cela fait une différence ?

-Une grande ! Je n'aime pas les médecins et encore moins les chirurgiens ! Ils sont beaucoup trop pessimistes !

-Mais vous aimez l'homme qui vous a sorti de l'eau ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Ne dites pas ce que je n'ai même pas pensée !

Il sourit et s'approcha encore un peu. Il désigna la chaise qui se trouvait à coté du lit où était étendue la jeune femme.

-Je peux ?

-Allez y…je n'attends aucune visite !

Il s'assit et la regarda.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous avez sauté de ce pont ?

Elle le dévisagea et il poursuivit.

-Je n'ai pas commencé ma garde, je ne porte pas ma blouse, alors vous pouvez parler comme à l'homme qui vous a sorti de l'eau et non comme au chirurgien !

-Vous n'êtes pas encore chirurgien ! Répliqua Lily sur un ton sec, et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

-Rien, si ce n'est que je sais que vous n'allez pas bien !

-Je suis en phase terminale d'une insuffisance rénale chronique ! Je pense que j'ai des raisons de ne pas aller bien !

-Vous avez encore un espoir et vous vous condamnez d'avance ! Battez-vous bon sang !

-Que je me batte ?

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment cet homme pouvait-il la juger ? Il ne savait rien d'elle, il ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle dû endurer, il ne savait pas que cela faisait des années qu'elle se battait.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas ! De quel droit pouvez –vous affirmer que je ne me suis pas battue ?

-C'est ce que je vois en ce moment ! Et puis je pourrais peut être apprendre à vous connaître si vous consentiez à me parler !

-A votre avis je fais quoi en ce moment ?

-Vous me faites des reproches parce que j'essaie de vous aider !

Elle ne répondit pas et se perdit dans son regard bleu. Il avait réponse à tout et commençait à l'agacer de plus en plus.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, murmura Lily.

-Je suis sûr que non ! Je crois que vous avez peur de parler de vous.

-Peur de quoi ? Pourquoi aurai-je peur de parler de moi ?

-A vous de me le dire !

-Et vous Monsieur le chirurgien qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Vous fuyez une nouvelle fois ?

-Je ne fuis rien du tout !

Il sourit.

-Eh bien je vais jouer le jeu ! Moi…j'ai un chien ! Un golden retriever qui s'appelle Pain de Mie !

-Pain de Mie ? Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Oui et il est fantastique !

-Oh et pourquoi ?

-Il a réussi à vous donner le sourire, dit-il en souriant.

Lily se sentit rougir légèrement et détourna son regard.

-Alors et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas de chien, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Eh bien je vous ferai rencontrer le mien un jour ! Dit Aaron en riant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et le jeune homme se leva.

-Je vous laisse, je vais commencer ma garde.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais Lily l'interpella.

-Aaron ? Dit-elle se retourna et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Est-ce que…vous…vous reviendrez me voir au courant de la journée ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous avez envie que je repasse ?

-Vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre question ?

-Et vous ?

Ils se sourient et le jeune homme reprit la parole.

-Je passerai au courant de ma garde, mais navré pour vous, ce sera le futur médecin qui se trouvera dans cette pièce.

-Eh bien je ferai un effort !

Après un dernier et tendre sourire, il se retourna et quitta la chambre. Il arriva dans le couloir, présentant cette journée comme une très bonne journée. Une jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Salut Aaron ! Dis ; ça te dirait de venir dîner ce soir ? Je porterais la robe noire que tu aimes !

-Non Estelle j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu !

-Avec une autre ? Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Moi si ! Laisses tomber !

-Eh bien si jamais tu as besoin de compagnie agréable, tu sais où me trouver !

-Merci Estelle mais ça ira !

-Comme tu voudras.

Elle poursuivit sa route et lui, secoua la tête.

Estelle avait été une aventure comme de nombreuses autres mais il ne voulait plus avoir ce genre d'expérience. Il voulait enfin avoir une relation durable et stable avec une femme qu'il aimerait vraiment. Il savait que cela pourrait prendre du temps, il avait parfaitement conscience de la difficulté de sa quête, mais il était résolu, c'était un autre homme qui se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour passer sa blouse et ses habits d'étudiant en dernière année en chirurgie à l'hôpital de Goldsboro.

Deux petits coups furent donnés à la porte d'entrée.

-Emmalin tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ? Demanda Claudia Joy du salon.

-Oui ! La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Emmalin, dit Denise avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Madame Sherwood, répondit la jeune femme de la même manière, maman est dans le salon.

-Merci.

Denise se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué la fille de son amie et trouva celle-ci assise sur le sol à coté de Katy.

-Salut, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Salut ! Tu as l'air fatiguée ! Tu veux un café ? Demanda Claudia Joy en se levant.

-Oui s'il te plait, mais je ne reste pas longtemps. Claudia Joy sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Denise s'agenouilla à coté de la fillette qui tendait les bras vers elle.

-Bonjour ma puce !

-Mia !Elle se lova dans ses bras pour un tendre baiser.

-Alors ma grande, commença Denise en se séparant d'elle, tu as passé une bonne nuit avec Claudia ?

-Oui ! C'était super ! On a regardé Anastasia ! Tu sais c'est la fille qui est perdue et qui retrouve sa grand-mère Elle croit qu'elle est pauvre et en vrai c'est une princesse ! On la reconnaît à cause d'un médaillon mais le méchant il fait tout pour qu'elle retrouve pas sa famille ! Tu connais ?

Denise sourit.

-Je connais un peu cette histoire.

-C'est ma préférée ! Maman l'aime aussi beaucoup. Et Anastasia est super jolie en plus ! Tu trouves pas ?

-Si, c'est vrai.

-Après on est allé faire dodo. J'étais dans une jolie chambre avec plein de peluches. Claudia m'a dis que c'était celle de sa fille qui était loin pour l'école !

-Oui Amanda est partie étudier dans une autre ville.

-Ah…Et elle lui manque pas à Claudia ?

-Si bien sûr.

-Mais elle est grande non ?

-Ca n'empêche pas que les enfants manquent à leur maman.

-Maman elle t'a manqué ?

-Oui…

-Et moi tu crois que je manque à ma maman ?

-J'en suis sûre, murmura Denise en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la fillette.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et reprit la parole, voyant que Katy pensait à sa mère.

-Et ce matin, tu as mangé de bonnes choses ?

-Oui ! Et puis regardes ! Elle lui tendit une feuille, j'ai fais un dessin !

Denise le prit et le regarda attentivement. Il y avait trois personnes représentées. Deux grandes et une petite entre les deux. Elles se tenaient par la main devant une grande maison, des fleurs et des arbres de toutes les couleurs se trouvaient de chaque cotés.

-C'est maman, moi et toi !

-Il est très beau ce dessin Katy !

-Il est pour toi Mia, dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh merci ma puce.

Elle déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux et Claudia Joy réapparut dans la pièce. Denise prit place sur le canapé et son amie s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle but une gorgé.

-J'ai passé une annonce à l'hôpital...pour Lily. Je l'ai fais passer en urgence médicale !

-Tu as le droit de faire ça ? Demanda son amie étonnée.

-Eh bien…c'est une urgence non ?

-Denise !

-Lily est ma fille et je sais qu'elle est en danger ! Je dois la retrouver par n'importe quel moyen mais je dois le faire ! Tu tenterais tout pour tes filles Claudia ! Ne me reproche pas de faire la même chose pour mes enfants ! Dit Denise en élevant la voix.

-Excuse moi. Murmura son amie.

-Non c'est moi, désolée, je suis fatiguée et angoissée !

-C'est normal.

-Oui sans doute. Les personnes que j'aime sont toutes en danger et ce qui pourrait leur arriver me faire peur.

-Ca ira.

-Mm… J'ai aussi une nouvelle à t'annoncer …à propos de Katy…elle se fera opérer la semaine prochaine.

-Déjà ?

-J'ai quelques relations.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas allez trop vite ?

-Trop vite ? Si Lily avait pu, cette petite parlerait comme toi et moi depuis longtemps maintenant. Je sais que sa mère souhaitait qu'elle subisse cette intervention alors elle le fera.

Elle se tourna vers la fillette et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Celle-ci se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Katy, je dois te dire quelque chose, j'ai vu un monsieur aujourd'hui…dans quelques jours tu iras à l'hôpital et ce monsieur va soigner tes oreilles, comme ça tu pourras entendre. -

-Mais Mia, ça fait pas mal ?

-Non ma puce, tu dormiras pendant ce temps.

-Mais je veux pas, j'ai peur, et si je me réveilles pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là. Je veillerais sur toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je serai avec toi.

-Si le monsieur me répare mes oreilles…Quand maman reviendra, je pourrais l'entendre chanter ?

-Oui, tu pourras entendre ta maman chanter, mais il faudra que tu portes de tous petits appareils que tu devras mettre tous les jours.

-Et ça fait mal ?

-Non, ça ne fait pas mal !

-D'accord.

-Tu veux bien ?

Katy acquiesça en souriant. Claudia Joy et Denise échangèrent un regard et Denise caressa la joue de la fillette. Celle-ci se laissa tomber contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

-Eh bien je crois que cette demoiselle est très courageuse.

-Comme sa maman, murmura Denise en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Roland descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Il devait voir Pamela. Après sa discussion avec Denise ce matin là, il décida d'aller voir son amie, son aide serait sans doute la bienvenue. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment où se trouvaient les bureaux de la radio.

-Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? Demanda un jeune homme.

-J'aimerai voir Pamela Moran, s'il vous plait, répondit Roland.

-Elle est à l'antenne, mais suivez moi !

Il lui suivit dans les étroits couloirs et vit son amie derrière la vitre épaisse. Celle-ci leva les yeux et lui sourit. Elle lança le jingle et quinze minutes de musiques et quitta la petite pièce, rejoignant les deux hommes dans le couloir.

-Ce monsieur veut te voir.

-Merci Eric. Dit-elle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Salut comment ça va ?

-Salut, oui ça va mais je dois te parler.

-Ok, viens, je t'offre un café.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce claire, vide de monde. Plusieurs petites tables rondes entourées de hauts tabourets se trouvaient au centre de la pièce. Pamela fit couler deux cafés et ils s'assirent.

-Alors, de quoi voulais –tu me parler ?

-De Denise, enfin plus particulièrement de Lily !

-Il y a du nouveau ?

-Non hélas, mais Denise à fait passer un avis de recherche.

-Ca ne fait pas soixante douze heures ! Ca m'étonne, pour un adulte c'est le temps nécessaire, on ne lance pas d'avis de recherche si la personne n'a pas disparu depuis ce temps minimum, à moins d'un cas particulier.

-Elle l'a fait passer en urgence médicale.

-C'est si grave alors ?

-Oui, c'est …plutôt grave. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit j'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous aider pour la retrouver.

- Bien sûr si je peux faire quelque chose.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais passer une annonce à la radio comme tu l'as fais pour Belinda Greer ?

-Pas de problème.

-Peut être que quelqu'un l'a vue, ou sait quelque chose qui pourrait servir à la retrouver.

-Denise sait de quoi souffre Lily ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu que j'en parle, je suis désolé.

-Roland s'il te plait dis le moi, je n'en parlerais pas !

Il soupira et regarda son amie.

-Lily a besoin d'une greffe de reins. Elle doit se faire opérer rapidement, si elle se trouve dans des urgences quelconque elle a encore un espoir de survie mais le cas contraire…elle pourrait déjà être décédée. Finit-il en murmurant.

-Denise se sent proche d'elle, à cause de Katy.

-Oui, sans doute parce que Lily a abandonnée sa fille à elle, mais après tout, Lily, Katy et leur histoire nous a tous ému et nous les apprécions tous.

-Oui, c'est vrai…En tout cas compte sur moi ! J'en parlerai à l'antenne.

-Seulement de sa disparition pour le reste ça doit rester un secret Pamela.

-Bien sûr ! Roland acquiesça et bu une gorgée de son café.

-Et toi avec Joan, comment ça se passe ?

Il sourit.

-C'est réglé ! On a longuement parlé et …on ne se sépare plus, elle m'accorde une deuxième chance !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial !

-Lily lui a parlé, elle m'a dit que ça prendra peut être du temps mais qu'elle pourra me faire confiance à nouveau.

-Mais attends ça fait un moment que ça s'est passé ça ! Roxy m'en avait parlé ! Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dis plus tôt ? Tu sais que je veux toujours tout savoir ! C'est de la torture !

Ils rirent et une fois calmés, Roland reprit la parole.

-Eh bien, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion voilà tout.

-Mouais.

-Mais c'est vrai !

Pamela rit en voyant l'énergie que dépensait son ami pour se défendre.

-Et pour l'enfant alors ?

-Demain elle va faire une échographie et je l'accompagne.

-Oh Roland c'est génial !

-Oui, je n'espérais plus à vrai dire.-

-Grâce à Lily…

-Oui et je lui dois cette dette, on doit la retrouver, ne serait ce que pour lui dire merci !

-Ne t'inquiète pas on le fera je le sais !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre qui se trouvait accrochée au mur en face d'elle.

-Bon eh bien, je vais te laisser, je dois retourner bosser ! Et je passerai l'annonce pas de soucis. Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à cette fille, elle est extra.

Cela faisait le troisième matin que Lily se réveillait de ce lit d'hôpital. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait doucement, ses rayons transperçaient quelques nuages sombres à l'horizon. La jeune femme respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle était encore en vie. Elle pouvait voir une nouvelle fois le jour se lever. Elle pouvait une fois de plus se demander ce que faisait sa petite fille à cet instant. Lily ne s'interrogea pas sur son bien être, elle savait que là ou elle était elle se trouvait en sécurité, entourée de tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. A cet instant, elle comprit ce que Denise avait pu éprouver des années plus tôt. Bien qu'avoir été abandonné par sa mère elle se sentait plus proche d'elle que jamais. Face à la même situation, elle avait compris et, quoique ayant souffert de cet abandon, elle avait pardonné. Mais auparavant, il subsistait toujours une petite pointe d'ombre dans l'histoire que lui racontait sa mère adoptive sur les circonstances de sa naissance. Denise avait accepté la laisser à des gens qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, elle lui avait simplement écrit cette lettre, à peine un baiser avant que Katy et Jo Roberts ne l'emporte avec eux. Elle ne s'était pas battue pour la garder. La jeune femme lui en avait voulu, elle aurait simplement aimé que sa véritable mère se batte pour elle. Aujourd'hui Lily savait que Denise avait senti cette même douleur au fond de son cœur. Ca ne pouvait en être autrement… ouvrit les yeux et regarda la personne qui avait murmuré en entrant. Elle sourit et lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Bonjour.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Aaron en s'approchant doucement.

-Oh, la grande forme, je me demandais si j'allais courir un marathon ou partir faire une ballade en moto aujourd'hui, vous me conseiller quoi ?

Aaron sourit et vérifia que tout était en ordre sur les appareils autours d'elle.

-Restez couché, vous êtes à bout de force, murmura t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Ouais, je me doutais bien, répondit Lily en soupirant.

Elle se coucha sur le coté avec difficulté et Aaron lui vint en aide. Une fois sur le ventre, il défit les nœuds de sa blouse d'hôpital. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et la jeune femme frissonna. Il repoussa la couverture et posa les paumes de ses mains entre ses reins. Lily se raidit et étouffa un gémissement.

-Vous avez beaucoup mal ?

-C'est quoi beaucoup ?

Le jeune homme sourit et glissa ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses omoplates.

-Je ne savais pas que les massages étaient compris, c'est pour fidéliser la clientèle ?

-Il vous arrive de rester sérieuse ?

-Seulement avec mon banquier ! Il faut voir la vie avec plus de légèreté si vous voulez mon avis. Elle est beaucoup trop courte.

Aaron ne répondit pas. Il referma les ficelles de la blouse et la recouvrit de la couverture.

-Vous pouvez vous remettre sur le dos.

Il accompagna ses paroles de gestes en aidant la jeune femme à reprendre sa place initiale.

-Merci, murmura nota ses constatations sur le dossier et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Sachez que si un jour vous avez besoin d'un massage, je serai ravi de vous en faire un, il suffit de me le demander.

Lily rougit doucement mais reprit rapidement ses esprits devant le beau parleur qui lui faisait face.

-Oui à ce qu'il parait vous pourrez presque devenir un pro ! Dit-elle sur un ton plus sec. J'ai entendu les infirmières parlez de vous, alors comme ça vous êtes un bon parti ? Dites-moi, avec qui comptez-vous passer la soirée ? Giselle, Estelle, Tessa ?

Il s'éloigna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune, j'ai changé ! Et ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie !

-Vous voulez bien tout savoir sur la mienne !

-C'est différent, je cherche à vous aider !

-Vous savez quoi ? Je me contre fiche avec qui vous passez vos nuits !

-Arrêtez Lily ! Je ne suis plus un homme qui se console dans les bras d'une femme différente chaque soir !

-Oh et que vous est-il arrivé Monsieur le chirurgien, un miracle ?

-Vous voulez le savoir ? J'ai rencontré une femme !

-Différentes des autres ?

-Oui...il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily, vraiment différente.

-A-t-elle un nom de pin-up elle aussi ?

Il soupira.

-Vous êtes détestable quand vous êtes comme ça !

-Au moins on ne me regrettera pas !

-Arrêtez de dire ça et accrochez-vous Lily, Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, aidez moi à trouver une solution.

-Il n'y a pas de solution.

-Vous avez des proches, des amis, voir même de la famille, quelqu'un de compatible avec un peu de chance ! Seulement vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop fière pour demander de l'aide.

-Ne me parlez pas de moi, vous ne me connaissez pas !

-Osez-vous me dire que vous n'êtes pas fière et bornée ? Ce serait le plus grand des mensonges que je n'ai jamais entendus !

Lily lui lança un regard noir et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre, comme pour éviter toutes ces questions et affirmations. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre dire ce qu'il pouvait penser sur elle, d'autant plus qu'elle devait se l'avouer, c'était la réalité. Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas. Il fit le tour du lit et se positionna devant le regard de Lily.

-Parlez-moi !

-Non.

-Très bien…Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se tourna une dernière fois.

-Lily ?

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

-Sachez que je serai là jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive ! Vous n'êtes pas seule.

Puis il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea au pas de course au bureau au centre du plateau principal. Cette tête de pioche le rendait fou. Elle pouvait être douce et accueillante un instant et celui d'après n'en faire qu'à sa tête et refuser de l'écouter.

« Un vrai caractère de cochon cette Lily ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! »

Aaron savait ce qu'il devait faire, il allait lui prouver qu'elle se trompait. Elle allait sans doute lui en vouloir comme jamais, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il entra le profil de la jeune femme dans la base de données des disparitions, sa taille, ses caractères physiques, son âge approximatif, il mentionna le médaillon et le nom qui y était gravé, le jour où elle fut admise aux urgences , son était de santé…

Il envoya un mail en y joignant ce profil à tous les hôpitaux des trois états environnants. Elle devait avoir un dossier dans l'un d'eux, un dossier qui mentionnerait, un nom, une adresse. Quelqu'un devait bien s'inquiéter de sa disparition, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Ceci étant fait, il retourna voir d'autres patients avec son mentor et ami. Peut être reviendrai t-il voir Lily plus tard dans la journée, mais pour l'instant il ne préféra pas, s'il le faisait, il risquait de lui dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite et qui inciterait Lily à se replier d'avantage sur elle-même.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux femmes étaient assises à la table de la cuisine. Elles avaient ouverts plusieurs cartons qui appartenaient à Lily. Denise tenta de faire du tri dans tous les papiers qui se trouvaient devant elle pendant que Claudia Joy cherchait des informations de son coté. Le téléphone sonna et Denise se leva d'un bond. Elle l'attrapa et décrocha.

-Madame Sherwood ?

-Hey, bonjour madame Sherwood, fit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

-Frank ! Dit Denise dans un souffle.

-Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix mon amour.

-Moi aussi.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas répondu à tes mails, j'avais beaucoup d'exercices ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est pas grave…comment ça va ?

-Ca va, tu me manques et j'aimerai rentrer chez nous mais, pour moi tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle était rassurée de l'entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu me manques aussi, chaque jour, si tu savais….

-Je rentrerai bientôt.

-Quand ?

-Je n'ai pas encore de date mais je rentrerai chérie !

-Je l'espère.

-Fais moi confiance…alors que se passe t-il à Fort Marshall ?

-Oh eh bien …rien de très différent tu sais.

-Tu t'occupes d'une petite fille à ce que j'ai appris ?

-Une petite fille ? Demanda Denise le plus naturellement du monde en espérant que son époux ne sache pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Oui, une fillette, te connaissant tu la garde pour une amie, n'est ce pas ? Dit-il en riant.

-Oui, euh…elle travaille alors je lui rends ce petit service.

-C'est tout toi, tu es un ange mon cœur.

Denise sourit et jeta un oeil en direction de son amie.

-Dis lui, murmura Claudia Joy.

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Chérie je vais devoir te laisser…Denise ?

-Oui je suis encore là.

-La liaison est mauvaise et d'autres attendent.

-D'accord.-

Je suis désolé… je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Passe le bonjour à Claudia et Michael.

-Oui ce sera fait.

-A bientôt.

-A bientôt, je t'aime.-

-Je t' aime.

Frank raccrocha et la jeune femme en fit de même.

-Denise ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Tu veux qu'il l'apprenne par une autre personne ?

-Personne n'est au courant à part toi, dit son amie en reprenant place à table, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache alors qu'il se trouve là-bas, tu le sais, deux secondes d'inattention et il risque de mourir ! Je lui dirais à son retour et c'est à moi de le faire et à personne d'autre. Il te passe le bonjour.

Claudia Joy soupira.

-On se remet au travail s'il te plait, reprit Denise.

-Oui, mais sache que plus tu attends, plus se sera dur pour toi et pour lui aussi.

-Je le sais, mais pour le moment Frank n'est pas là et tout ce que je peux faire c'est retrouver Elizabeth.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses. Claudia Joy pouvait comprendre la réaction de son amie, mais elle connaissait également l'époux de celle-ci. Elle était angoissée à l'idée de la tournure que pouvait prendre les événements. Denise se replongea dans l'étude des papiers. Après plusieurs minutes qui se transformèrent en heures, elles avaient trouvé quelques indices qui leur seraient peut être utiles afin de retrouver la jeune femme.

Elles disposaient de numéros de téléphone et de quelques adresses. Elles firent une pause dans leurs recherches, préparant ainsi, le déjeuner pour elles et Katy. Une fois le repas avalé, Denise prit les numéros qu'elle avait trouvés et composa l'un d'entre eux.

-Madame Polin ?

-Bonjour madame, permettez moi de vous déranger, je me présente, Denise Sherwood, je vous appelle concernant une jeune femme : Lily Roberts.

-Lily ?

-Connaissez-vous Lily ?

-Oui, enfin pas tant que ça, mais je l'ai rencontré en effet, il y a quelque temps…que lui arrive t-il ?

-Elle a disparu, depuis quelques jours et nous tentons de la retrouver.

-Oh mon Dieu, et Katy ?

-Katy n'est pas avec elle.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude dans ce cas…si Katy n'est pas avec elle. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Lily depuis plusieurs mois.

-Vous ne savez pas si elle a de la famille ou des amis que nous pourrions joindre ?

-Non elle ne m'a rien dit, Lily restait très discrète sur sa vie privée, je sais qu'elle vivait à San Diego depuis cinq ans mais rien de plus.

-Eh bien merci Madame Polin. Si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider pouvez-vous m'appeler s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Denise laissa son numéro. Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants. Lily avait raconté une toute autre histoire à cette femme qu'à ses amis et elle-même. Elle apprit qu'elle avait vécue à peine un mois à Chicago avec Katy. Elle avait rencontré Diane Polin et c'était contenté de faire ses recherches. Après les résultats, elle s'était éclipsée rapidement ne laissant aucune trace et aucun nom. Denise raccrocha enfin et s'affala sur le canapé. Son amie la rejoignit et laissa jouer la fillette plus loin.

-Alors ? Demanda Claudia Joy en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

-Tu as entendu…elle ne sait rien et Lily a prétendu venir de San Diego, d'après elle, elle aurait quitté ses parents à 17 ans pour élever sa fille avec son copain, elle n'a pas fait d'étude mais travaillait comme caissière dans un supermarché….bref elle n'a pas arrêté de mentir.

-Toi tu sais la vérité !

-Mm.

-J'en suis persuadée. Tu as l'acte d'adoption, tu as vu la ressemblance avec son père, tu connais l'existence du médaillon.

-Oui mais…si elle m'avait raconté des histoires à moi aussi ? Lily est Elizabeth je le sais mais je ne sais rien de son passé, de sa vie.

-Denise, tu as vu l'album photo non ? Crois tu qu'elle t'ait menti ? Je suis persuadée que tu es la seule à qui elle ai dit la vérité.

-Pourquoi ? Elle aurait très bien pu nous mentir comme à toutes les autres !

-Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Katy t'a aimé dès le premier instant où elle t'a rencontré. Lily l'a vu, elle a remarqué ce qui vous liait toutes les trois. Sa fille compte plus que tout pour elle. Ta fille t'a reconnu Denise. Tu te souviens de sa réaction ? Une serveuse exemplaire qui casse un verre pour la première fois lorsqu'elle se trouva devant toi !

-Peut être, murmura son amie en regardant la fillette jouer plus loin.

-Allez, au boulot ! On doit s'y remettre et ne pas perdre espoir!

-Ok, allons-y.

Denise reprit le combiné de téléphone et appela d'autres femmes. Deux d'entre elles, n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la jeune femme et de sa fillette et une autre refusa d'en aborder le sujet, traitant Lily de voleuse, traînée et menteuse. Denise ne put s'empêcher de réagir violement devant de tels propos, elle la défendit avec vigueur, et raccrocha au nez de son interlocutrice. Elle avait sentit un profond bien être en lui disant ce qu'elle pensait et se remémora la scène entre Lily et Lenore au pique-nique. Denise sourit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que dire ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment pouvait lui faire un tel bien. L'heure approcha pour Claudia Joy de partir. Denise se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, mais une chose attira son regard dans un carton ouvert sur le sol, un carton qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de fouiller. Elle se pencha et se saisit de la petite boite en bois sombre. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, consciente qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver un fabuleux trésor, et un secret bien gardé. Une photo se trouvait soigneusement posée. Elle y reconnu immédiatement sa fille à peine âgée de 17 ans. Elle était habillée d'une sublime robe noire, une fois de plus elle souriait. Le jeune homme à qui elle tenait le bras souriait également à l'objectif. Ils semblaient heureux. Denise sourit. Ce garçon ne pouvait être que le père de Katy, ils se ressemblaient en tout point, à l'exception des profonds yeux bleus que la fillette avait hérités de sa mère. Denise sortit la photo qu'elle posa sur la table et regarda une nouvelle fois dans la boite, elle y trouva une rose séchée, quelques mots, des photos prisent dans un photomaton, ainsi qu'une adresse écrite à la va-vite.

Thomas Bryant, Université de New York, section sport.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la photo. Lily semblait si heureuse dessus. Ce garçon le semblait lui aussi, ils formaient un couple de rêve. Elle sourit timidement.

-Thomas, murmura t-elle.

-Pardon, intervint Claudia lui tendit la photo.

-Thomas Bryant, Lily doit avoir 17 ans je pense…

-Le père de Katy ? Murmura son amie.

-Oui, il y a une ressemblance.

-En dehors des yeux !

-Tu crois que Katy connaît cette photo ? Demanda Denise en regardant plus loin la fillette jouer avec sa poupée qu'elle ne lâchait jamais.

-Je ne sais pas, elle lui a peut être parlé de son père, peut être qu'elle n'en a rien fait…elle a bien dit qu'elle avait été abandonnée par sa mère…

-Je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! Fit plus fort Denise en se tournant vers elle, on me l'a prise !

-Nous le savons, mais pas baissa les yeux et regarda l'adresse qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Elle sait où il vit ! Je vais le voir.

-Quoi ?

-On ne sait jamais

.-Non, Denise il ne saura rien ! Je ne pense pas que ta fille veuille que tu fasses ça !

Elle soupira.

-Oh Claudia, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Rien n'avance. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre des choses sur Lily mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne sont pas le reflet de la vérité. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a fait pendant 21 ans, j'ai besoin de rencontrer des personnes qui l'ont connue et aimée.

-Denise, murmura son amie en s'approchant, je comprends mais…

-Je pars demain, la coupa t-elle.-Ecoutes…-Je pars, fin de la discussion ! Je te confie Katy, je reviendrai avant son intervention.

-Quand aura-t-elle lieu ?

-Dans deux jours…c'est juste le temps dont j'ai besoin.

Elle prit une nouvelle fois le téléphone et chercha le numéro de l'aéroport dans quelques papiers. Claudia Joy ne disait rien et l'observait avec attention. Elle savait depuis longtemps à quel point sa famille comptait pour son amie, elle en avait la preuve une nouvelle fois. Sa fille était réapparue des années plus tard et elle l'avait accueillie, avec elle cette petite fille sourde, à qui elle accordait toutes ses attentions et pour qui elle se battait chaque heure, chaque jour, tout comme Lily s'était battue. Denise trouva enfin le numéro et réserva un vol pour le lendemain. Des voyageurs s'étaient décommandés et elle trouva une place facilement. Elle décollait à dix heures seize minutes heures locale de Charleston pour arriver une heure trente plus tard à l'aéroport de JFK à New York. Une fois le téléphone reposé, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer son sac et son amie l'accompagna.

-Claudia, qu'est ce qu'elle à Mia ? Demanda la petite fille qui avait quitté ses jeux, remarquant que quelque chose d'important se passait.

-Katy, Denise va partir quelque temps, tu resteras avec moi, Michael et Emmalin en attendant.

-Elle va où ?

-Elle doit aller à New York pour…pour…

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Denise remarqua la présence de la fillette et leur échange. Elle approcha et se mit à genoux.

-Je dois partir à New York pour trouver un monsieur qui me dira peut être où se trouve ta maman.

-NON ! Ne dis pas Mia, faut pas !

-Pourquoi Katy ?

-Le monsieur, il est méchant. Il a fait mal à maman…faut pas…il a dit que s'il nous trouvait il nous ferai encore plus mal.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Denise porta à nouveau son attention sur la petite fille

-Ma puce, comment il était ce monsieur ? Tu te souviens de son visage ?

-Oui

-Si on te montre une photo tu pourrais le reconnaître ?

-Oui

Claudia Joy fila dans la cuisine et se saisit de la photo de Lily et Thomas Elle revint dans la chambre et la tendit à son amie.

-Ma puce, est ce que c'est ce monsieur ?

Katy regarda attentivement la photo et fit non de la tête.

-Tu es sûre, ce n'est pas lui ?

-Non Mia c'est pas ce monsieur. J'ai jamais vu ce monsieur…il est avec maman ?

-Oui, c'est ta maman sur cette photo.

-Et c'est qui lui ?

-Quelqu'un que ta maman a connu avant que tu sois là.

-Ah…répondit simplement la fillette.

-Katy, je dois aller à New York voir le monsieur sur la photo, ne crains rien d'accord ? Je reviendrai vite et ensuite nous irons toutes les deux chez le docteur pour tes oreilles.

-Je reste avec Claudia ?

-Oui.

-Super. Dit elle en souriant et en ce tournant vers son amie.

Elles s'étreignirent un instant et Denise se releva.

-Heureusement que ce n'était pas son père qui était violent avec elles, murmura Claudia Joy.

-Oui, c'est déjà ça.

Claudia Joy partit enfin quelques minutes plus tard. Denise déposerait Katy chez elle le lendemain matin. Elle la fit manger et lui fit prendre un bain. Toutes deux en pyjama, elle rejoignit la fillette dans la chambre de son fils. Denise resta un long moment couchée avec Katy. Celle-ci lui avait posé une tonne de question sur l'intervention qu'elle allait devoir subir. Denise lui expliqua tout et lui assura qu'elle serait présente à chaque instant, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Denise lui raconta également une histoire de princesse et de château pour qu'elle s'endorme. Katy finit par s'endormir d'épuisement dans ses bras. Denise la garda encore un moment contre sa poitrine puis elle regagna sa chambre elle aussi. Une fois dans son lit elle repensa à cette journée. Lily avait été bien mystérieuse. Elle avait gardé une multitude de petites choses auxquelles elle tenait et qui restaient encore des énigmes pour Denise. Elle se retourna et regarda l'heure sur son radio réveil. Bientôt elle partira pour New York. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y trouverait mais elle devait y aller, elle était résolue…Denise se réveilla et fit couler du café. Il était encore tôt mais elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle se dirigea vers la table basse de son salon, sa tasse à la main. Elle regarda l'album photo une nouvelle fois. La vie de sa fille défilait devant ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son énorme sourire couvert de chocolat qui remontait sur ses joues potelées. Après avoir feuilleté l'album dans sa totalité, elle s'arrêtât sur la dernière photo. Lily était accroupie et tenait Katy par la taille. Toutes deux souriaient en regardant l'objectif. Elle détacha délicatement la photo et referma l'album. Denise se leva et se dirigea vers l'étagère. Elle se saisit d'un épais volume en cuir et rejoignit une nouvelle fois le canapé. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit délicatement. Encore une fois, elle laissa son regard voyager sur les rit plusieurs fois en ce souvenant des occasions auxquelles elles furent prises. Frank et Jeremy étaient sa famille, celle qu'elle avait construite avec amour. Mais Lily était sa fille également, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, elle l'aimait, elle aussi, même si elle ne partageait aucun souvenir avec elle avant ses 21 ans.

Denise leva les yeux qui se chargeaient doucement de larmes. Elle regarda le PC posé plus loin. Elle pensait à eux, elle priait pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Denise se leva et s'assit devant l'ordinateur. Elle regarda la photo de son époux et de ses compagnons qu'il lui avait envoyés quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ouvrit un mail pour lui écrire. Ses longs et fins doigts se trouvaient à quelques centimètres du clavier. Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire pour Lily, pour cette fille qu'elle avait mise au monde bien des années plus tôt. Elle voulait lui dire que cette fille, quelle avait aimé en secret, était à nouveau entrée dans sa vie et qu'elle apportait avec elle une fillette. Elle devait lui avouer que Lily était malade, que seule elle pouvait la sauver et qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, de cet amour qu'elle n'avait pu lui donner plus tôt. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas dire tout ça à Frank. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Qu'allait –il penser et surtout que ferait-il ? Il avait agit si violement en apprenant ce que Jeremy lui avait fait. Il avait rejeté son propre fils alors qu'en adviendrait-il de Lily et Katy ? A elle aussi il en avait voulue énormément en apprenant qu'elle lui avait caché ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui en voudrait encore davantage. Frank se sentirait trahi, trahi par sa propre femme…Denise ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle ne lui dirait rien, pas tant qu'il serait là-bas. Et puis, elle avait encore besoin de temps. Elle le ferait à son retour. Elle se pencha sur le PC et écrivit son mail. Elle y mit tout son amour mais omis de parler de sa fille et de Katy. Après de tendres mots d'amour et de longs au revoirs, elle l'envoya et s'assit une nouvelle fois sur le canapé. Elle regarda l'heure. Elle pouvait encore laisser dormir Katy quelques temps. Elle reprit la photo de sa fille et de sa petite fille et ferma les yeux un instant. Sans le vouloir, elle s'endormie une nouvelle fois, épuisée par la nuit qu'elle avait passé ainsi que par les derniers jours éprouvants qu'elle avait subit. Après quelques minutes de repos, Denise se réveilla une nouvelle fois par un cauchemar qui la hantait depuis plusieurs nuits. Toujours le même. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner ainsi que les affaires de la fillette. Elle alla la réveiller et elles mangèrent un peu toutes les deux. Aucune d'elle n'avait vraiment faim. Denise ne préféra pas forcer Katy, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer dans quel état se trouvait la petite fille. Le repas terminé et les affaires sous le bras, elles quittèrent la maison pour se rendre chez Claudia Joy. Celle-ci les attendait depuis un moment déjà. Elle était angoissée sans doute tout autant que son amie. Elle avait parlé de Lily à Michael mais elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était la fille de Denise. Elle savait que les explications ne devaient pas tarder, Michael savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, il voudrait savoir. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et sortit sur le perron. La voiture arriva à cet instant dans l'allée. Elle s'avança vers elle et Denise en sortit. Elle en fit le tour et détacha Katy. Elle prit la fillette dans ses bras et le sac qu'elle avait apporté et se dirigea vers Claudia Joy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je reviendrais très vite.

La fillette fit 'oui' de la tête et Denise la serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle sourit à son amie.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, hey, salut petite puce !

-Salut Claudia.

-Je te la laisse, je dois me dépêcher pour ne pas rater l'avion.

Denise posa la petite fille sur le sol et donna les affaires à Claudia Joy.

-Je serai de retour demain soir, d'accord ?

-Oui Mia.

-Sois sage.

-Promis !

-Allez, au revoir mademoiselle.

-Au revoir Mia, dit-elle avant de tendre les bras pour une nouvelle étreinte.

Denise la prit contre elle et leva les yeux vers son amie.

-Merci, murmura t-elle à son amie.

Claudia Joy sourit et Denise se sépara de Katy.

-Je t'aime Mia.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit –elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête et se leva. Elle salua Claudia Joy et remonta en voiture. Claudia tenait Katy contre elle, par les épaules. Elles adressèrent quelques mouvements de mains et Denise redémarra. Elle arriva rapidement à l'aéroport. Elle trouva une place, se gara, prit son sac et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle prit son billet et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle n'avait emporté avec elle que le strict minimum, aucun bagage superflus, juste de quoi se changer. L'avion décolla. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle allait enfin apprendre quelque chose sur sa fille. Entendre parler d'elle, de son passé…

Claudia Joy était assise en face de la fillette. Emmalin et Michael à ses cotés. Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils mangeaient en famille. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres. Claudia Joy n'écoutait pas. Elle était distraite et ne détachait pas son regard de la fillette. Celle-ci ne mangeait pas et regardait d'un air absent le contenu de son assiette.

-Katy, murmura Claudia Joy en lui effleurant la main pour qu'elle la leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux emplis de tristesse.

-Katy, il faut manger, tu aimes ça d'habitude.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Il faut que tu manges, continua la femme d'une voix plus douce.

-Non ! J'ai dis je veux pas !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Michael à son épouse.

-Elle refuse de manger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais tourna son regard vers Katy.

-Allez manges ! Dans cette maison on ne sort pas de table avant d'avoir fini son assiette, dit-il sur un ton plus dur.

-Michael, murmura Claudia Joy.

-Laisse Claudia. Elle doit apprendre cette gamine ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Katy et finit ton assiette.

-NON !

La fillette se leva et Michael la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

-Michael non, dit Claudia Joy en se levant.

Mais le mal était fait. Katy lui lança un regard noir et grogna aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle se débattit violement et glissa entre les doigts de l'officier. A peine avait –elle sentit qu'il ne la tenait plus, qu'elle fila hors de la pièce en courant.

-Sa mère aurait dû être plus ferme avec elle. Dit Michael en se tournant vers son épouse.

-Sa mère s'est très bien occupée de cette fillette Michael.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, je t'assure, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu.

-En tout cas il faudra que tu m'en parles acquiesça.

-Emmalin, débarrasse.

Elle quitta la pièce et arriva dans le salon.

-Katy ? Katy…« Tu es stupide, Claudia Joy Holden, elle ne t'entends pas. » Pensa t-elle.

Elle arriva dans l'entrée et vit que la porte était ouverte. Elle se précipita hors de la maison. Elle n'y avait aucune trace de la fillette. Elle regarda un instant dans la rue puis fit le tour de la battisse. Elle crut entendre un craquement de branches dans les buissons. Elle se pencha au dessus et y trouva Katy assise, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine.

-Katy, lève fit non et sanglota doucement.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Non.

-Très bien, alors c'est moi qui viens.

La fillette haussa les épaules et la jeune femme se glissa parmi la végétation. Elle s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Katy ?

-Laisse moi.

-Non, hors de question, je veux savoir ce que tu as…c'est à cause de Denise ? Parce qu'elle est partie ?

La fillette ne répondit pas et Claudia Joy poursuivit.

-Tu sais, elle reviendra très vite. Elle sera là quand le docteur te fera l'opération.

-Maman…maman est partie à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce ? Demanda la jeune femme étonnée.

-Je lui ai dis que je la détestais parce qu'elle voulait partir et que moi, je voulais pas. Alors elle s'est fâchée, elle à criée, je l'ai vu, et je lui ai dis que je l'aimais plus. Après…elle est partie, sans moi…Mais Claudia, j'aime ma maman…c'est ma faute.

-Non Katy, ce n'est pas ta faute…ta maman t'aime aussi. Elle est partie pour te protéger. Tu te souviens on te l'a dis, elle est malade, c'est la seule raison.

-Tu crois ? C'est pas ma faute alors ?

-Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Claudia Joy en caressant sa joue.

-Elle me manque maman.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et la fillette reprit.

-J'espère qu'elle guérira vite, comme ça elle reviendra. Et puis comme ça Mia sera contente. Elle pleurera plus. Elle est triste, elle pleure beaucoup tu sais…Mais je sais pas si c'est à cause de ma maman, de son chéri ou de son garçon.

-C'est un peu des trois Katy. Parce qu'elle les aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle est triste. Ils ne sont pas avec elle alors ça lui fait mal au cœur. Comme pour toi et ta maman.

-Mais ils reviendront hein ? Pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste j'aime pas la voir pleurer.

-Je l'espère, tu sais Jeremy et Frank sont loin et on ne sait pas tout ce qui peut se passer. Il y a des papas, des mamans et de grands enfants qui partent aussi très loin de chez eux pour faire ce que font Jeremy et Frank. Mais certains ne rentrent jamais chez eux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils font leur devoir et qu'il peut leur arriver des choses terribles qui font qu'ils…qu'ils s'en aillent.

-Ils vont au ciel ? Comme Mamy et Papy ? Claudia Joy sourit.

-Oui, ils vont au ciel.

-Maman dit que même s'ils sont au ciel, ils restent dans son cœur et que des fois elle aime penser très très fort à eux. Pour les gens c'est pareil ?

-Bien sûr Katy. Quand on aime quelqu'un très fort, même le jour où il part au ciel il reste dans notre cœur, on ne l'oublie jamais et on pense encore à lui de temps en temps.

La fillette ne répondit pas. Elle semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. Claudia Joy lui prit tendrement la main et lui sourit

.-Tu viens demoiselle, on rentre, sinon tu risques de tomber malade. Elle acquiesça et elles se relevèrent. Elles regagnèrent ainsi la maison, main dans la main.

Denise se trouvait assise à l'arrière du taxi. Celui-ci avait démarré devant la porte principale de l'aéroport quelques minutes plus tôt. Il roulait au plein centre ville de New York. Ils se trouvaient dans les bouchons, la voiture avançait à peine. Denise fouilla dans son sac à main. Elle sortit son portefeuille et regarda avec tendresse les photos qui se trouvaient dedans. Elle sourit en caressant doucement le visage de son époux.-Pardonne moi Frank, murmura t-elle, je suis désolée…Après quelques temps à fixer son regard doux et serein, elle regarda les autres personnes. A présent la photo de Lily et Katy se trouvait elle aussi dans ce portefeuille, aux cotés de Frank et Jeremy. Une folle idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si un jour elle avait dans ce portefeuille une photo où chacun aurait sa place? Une photo où tous les cinq se trouvaient ensembles, riant au photographe, heureux d'être réunis comme une vraie famille ? Elle le ferma et le remis dans son sac. C'était une idée jeune femme reposa sa tête contre la vitre. Son regard se perdit dans les nuages blancs qu'elle voyait défiler entre les hauts buildings. Elle pensait à eux, à Frank, à Jeremy, à Lily…Denise respira profondément. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se trouvait sous des tonnes de gravas, écrasé dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-elle tellement mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de manquer d'air ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ramener les personnes qu'elle aimait auprès d'elle ? Peut être parce que c'était le cas… Ce sentiment la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Tout tenter pour retrouver Lily, s'occuper du mieux qu'elle pouvait de Katy, envoyer des mails à Frank et prier pour Jeremy. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'elle faisait déjà chaque jour. Et pourtant elle se sentait mal, si mal. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée dans quel état physique et psychologique se trouvaient ses enfants. Ses deux enfants qu'elle avait portés pendant plusieurs mois en elle, ces enfants à qui elle avait donné la vie. Ses enfants qu'elle aimait plus que tout malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Denise sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis le départ de Jeremy pour Bassora. Rien, pas une lettre, pas un mail, pas un coup de téléphone. Elle essayait de se persuader que, d'un coté, il en était mieux ainsi. Cela était peut être plus facile à gérer pour son fils, il ne penserait pas au pays, du moins pas pendant ses missions. Il resterait concentré sur son travail et ainsi aurait encore des jours de répit. Même si pour elle tout ceci était extrêmement éprouvant, elle essayait de se convaincre que son fils allait bien, si tel ne fut pas été le cas elle l'aurait déjà su, on lui aurait dit, des soldats seraient venus sonner à sa porte...

-Madame, nous sommes arrivés.

Denise reprit ses esprits. Elle se redressa et prit ses affaires. Elle fouilla dans son sac et paya le chauffeur.

-Merci, bonne journée.

-Ouais, grommela t-il, en regardant les billets qu'elle lui avait tendus.

Elle sortit ses affaires et le taxi redémarra. Elle se trouvait devant un grand escalier en pierre claire. Denise regarda le bloc de béton placé tout à coté.

« Université John Kennedy »

« C'est ici » Pensa la jeune femme.

Elle monta les quelques marches et passa sous l'arc en fer qui les surplombait. Elle croisa quelques étudiants. Denise se dirigea vers un grand panneau. Le plan de l'université. Elle repéra rapidement les différentes sections. La partie réservée aux sports de haut niveau ne se trouvait pas loin de l'entrée ès avoir enregistré le chemin à parcourir, elle se mit en route. Il lui fallut une quinzaine de minutes à pieds pour rejoindre cette partie de l'université.

-Il me reste à trouver la section Base-ball !

Elle se renseigna auprès de plusieurs étudiants qu'elle croisa et se dirigea vers le stade où s'entraînait l'équipe à cet instant. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde en métal et regarda l'entraînement. Très rapidement, un jeune homme attira son attention. L'entraîneur ordonna une pause et il se dirigea vers Denise.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ma petite dame ?

-Madame Sherwood, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la lui serra et Denise poursuivit.

-Je souhaiterais voir Thomas, Thomas Bryant.

-Tomi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Je dois le voir pour une affaire personnelle, il connaît ma fille.

-Tomi connaît beaucoup de filles, répondit-il en riant.

-S'il vous plait, c'est important, insista la jeune femme.

-Ok très bien, il se retourna, TOMI, cria t-il, VIENS !

Il accompagna sa parole en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme se leva et les rejoignit au pas de course.

-Oui Coach ?

-Cette femme veut te voir, tu connais sa fille.

-Lily Roberts, dit Denise alors que les deux hommes se tournaient vers elle.

-Lily ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-Tu connais ?

-Euh…oui.

-Ok, alors je te laisse dix minutes, pas une de plus, ensuite tu es de retour sur le terrain.

-Oui.

L'homme s'éloigna et Thomas se tourna vers Denise.

-Ca ne vous gêne pas que l'on assoit dans les gradins, j'ai fais un voyage éprouvant.

-Non bien sûr, attendez, je prends vos affaires.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tribune et y prirent place.

-Vous n'êtes pas Madame Roberts.

-Non, je suis Denise Sherwood, je suis…la mère biologique de Lily.

-Elle vous a retrouvé ?

-Oui….Lily vous a parlé de moi ?

-Oui un peu…Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Lily a disparu depuis plusieurs jours et pour la retrouver j'ai besoin de la connaître un peu mieux.

-Qui me dit que ce que vous dites est vrai ?

-Rien en effet, je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je suis venue de Caroline du Sud ce matin même pour vous rencontrer.

-Vous avez fait tout ce voyage ? Woaw, vous êtes déterminée !

-Peut être autant que ma fille, ça vous donne un indice de mon honnêteté… Ecoutez…j'ai vraiment besoin que vous me parliez d'Elizabeth, aidez-moi s'il vous plait.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse moi ?

-Parlez-moi simplement d'elle, en toute franchise, je ne vous demande rien d'autre que cela.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment et commença son récit.

-On s'est rencontrés, on avait tous les deux seize ans. Dans une bibliothèque. Je ne fréquentais pas du tout ce genre d'endroit à vrai dire, Lily, c'était comme sa deuxième maison ; elle y était tout le temps fourrée ! J'avais besoin d'améliorer mes notes pour intégrer l'université que je souhaitais et ainsi faire du base-ball. J'étais en échec scolaire, elle était brillante….vous connaissez le cliché de l'ado sportif stupide amoureux de la première de la classe ? ; Il sourit ; Ben c'était nous, Lily et moi…Elle donnait des cours d'aide et comme je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû m'y inscrire.

-Et vous êtes tombé amoureux d'elle, murmura Denise.

-Oh pas tout de suite ! Lily a un caractère de cochon ! Elle veut toujours avoir raison, elle est têtue, borné, méfiante avec tout et tout le monde. Il y avait toujours des dizaines de garçons qui lui couraient après mais elle ne les voyait même pas…tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était ses foutus bouquins et ses dessins. Elle disait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans sa vie pour ses rêves et pour l'amour, il fallait choisir… C'était ses rêves…Et puis après quelques temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés, on est sorti ensembles quelques mois…j'étais fou d'elle mais…

-Elle est tombée enceinte, intervint une seconde fois la jeune femme.

-Ouais, soupira Thomas, et là elle m'a demandé de l'aider, elle voulait garder cet enfant seulement…moi je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'eux. Je voulais faire du base-ball plus que tout, passer pro et y faire ma vie… On a fini par se séparer, la fin de l'année scolaire approchait. Je suis venu ici et Lily a intégrée la fac d'art. Je l'ai revu une fois après l'accouchement. Elle était venue me dire qu'elle avait eu une fille et que je n'avais plus à entrer dans leur vie à toutes les deux. C'était sa fille et non la mienne. Après…je n'ai plus eu aucune restèrent silencieux un moment et Denise reprit la parole.

-Thomas…vous m'avez dit que Lily vous a parlez de moi ? De sa mère biologique ?

-Oui, il lui arrivait d'en parler…Elle m'avait dit qu'à ses dix ans elle avait apprit son adoption. Ses parents lui avaient alors montrés la photo de sa mère et la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée. Elle avait voulu la retrouver pour savoir qui elle était et surtout pourquoi elle l'avait abandonnée…Elle ne l'a jamais compris vous savez, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas été assez bien, que sans doute elle avait été un accident…souvent elle s'emportait sur ce sujet…je suis désolé de vous le dire madame mais, Lily vous en voulait…énormé lui lança un regard et noir et Denise avala difficilement la salive qui s'était formée dans sa bouche.

-Elle savait qu'un jour elle vous rencontrerait parce qu'elle voulait savoir à tout prix pourquoi…c'était sa seule idée ; savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ç restèrent une nouvelle fois silencieux et Denise prit son courage à deux mains pour parler à nouveau.

-Est-ce que Lily était malade quand vous l'avez connue ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Elle prenait souvent des médicaments mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai osé lui demander une fois, je ne m'y suis pas aventurer à le refaire, dit-il en souriant.

-Merci Thomas

.-Madame Sherwood, pourquoi ne pas demander toutes ces choses à monsieur et madame Roberts ?

-Ils sont décédés il y a de cela deux ans.

-Oh…je ne savais pas...Lily a dû être vraiment mal, elle les aimait beaucoup.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre en effet mais, elle avait sa fille.

Thomas ne répondit pas et regarda au loin ses amis chahuter sur le terrain. Denise fourra la main dans son sac et sortit la photo de Lily et Katy de son portefeuille.

-Regardez, dit-elle en la lui tendant, les voici toutes les deux.

-Elle n'a pas changé, murmura t-il en souriant tout en regardant le visage de la jeune femme souriante.

-TOMI ! Cria l'entraîneur plus loin. ON REPREND, TU VIENS OUI ?

-J'ARRIVE ! Désolé, je dois y retourner…j'espère que Lily va bien et que vous la se leva et Denise en fit de même.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance Thomas…

-Merci…Il s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna une dernière fois.

-Madame Sherwood ?

-Oui.

-Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Votre fille ? Il acquiesça.

-Katy.

-Merci, répondit-il avant de rejoindre le terrain au pas de course.

Katy avait enfin consenti à manger quelque chose. Claudia Joy était restée à coté d'elle pour y veiller. Une fois son repas avalé, elles débarrassèrent et Michael entra dans la cuisine.

-Claudia je peux te parler ? ….Sans Katy.

Son épouse acquiesça et se tourna vers la fillette.

-Katy, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? Je dois discuter avec Michael, rejoint Emmalin dans sa chambre.

-D'accord…Claudia ? Tu peux dire à Michael que je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante ?

Elle sourit et se tourna vers le Colonel.

-Katy te demande pardon pour tout à l' la regarda et sourit doucement.

-J'accepte tes excuses jeune fille, et je m'excuse moi aussi d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des règles ici et que tant que tu es sous ce toit tu te dois de les respecter, qu'elles te plaisent ou non.

-Oui, répondit timidement la sourit une nouvelle fois et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-C'est oublié ! Allez, file chez petite fille sourit et quitta la pièce.

Ils la regardèrent partir tous les deux et Michael se tourna vers son épouse.

-On lui pardonne vite à cette gamine, murmura t-il en souriant.

-Apparemment toi aussi tu es tombé sous son charme !

-Moi aussi ?

-Quiconque apprend à connaître Katy Roberts tombe sous son charme, répondit Claudia Joy en riant.

-Justement, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur elle….et surtout j'aimerai savoir ce que tu me cache Claudia.

-Michael, je ne peux pas…j'ai promis de garder le secret

.-Je suis ton mari

.-Je sais, soupira t-elle, seulement si Denise…

-Denise ? C'est en lien direct avec elle ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à se fixer du regard, puis Claudia Joy se décida enfin. Elle s'assit et respira profondément. Il était temps, elle devait, et elle voulait lui dire. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance…

-Tu te rappelles que lorsque Katy et Lily sont arrivées en ville, elles ne connaissaient personne. Elles venaient de New York et avait quitté leur vie d'avant pour que Katy se sente mieux…Pour ce qui est de la réputation de Lily tu sais ce qu'on en dit.

-Oui, et j'ai pu constater par moi-même qu'elle n'était pas fondée, en partie du moins. Mais je sais tout ça, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle quitte la ville et laisse cette gamine derrière elle ! Et pourquoi passe tu tant d'heures avec Denise ces derniers jours ?

-Lily n'avait plus donné aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs jours, le soir où nous étions tous chez Denise, elle avait déposé Katy devant sa porte avec un mot.

-Claudia…

-Attends laisse moi continuer ! Je t'ai dis ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là mais, ce que tu ne sais pas…Denise m'a avoué un secret, son plus grand secret. Nous sommes allées toutes les deux au motel trouver des indices sur la fuite de Lily, nous avons appris qu'elle était malade, gravement malade, ses jours sont comptés. Elle a besoin d'une greffe de rein de toute urgence. Elle n'a plus aucune famille, aucun donneur compatible connu. Mais nous avons aussi appris qu'elle avait été adoptée à sa naissance. En réalité Lily s'appelle Elizabeth, sa mère biologique l'a mise au monde alors qu'elle avait à peine 17 ans, elle a été contraint de l'abandonnée contre sa volonté, sous l'autorité de ses parents.

-Et quel est le lien avec Denise ? Lui demanda Michael.

-Si Lily est venue à Charleston s'était dans un but précis…pour retrouver sa véritable mère ! La seule personne susceptible d'être compatible pour la greffe. Et elle...elle l'a trouvée, vivant ici. Denise est la mère biologique de Lily

.-Quoi ?

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté de celle de son épouse et se remettait difficilement les idées en place.

-Denise ? Elle…elle a une fille ? Qu'elle a eu à 17 ans ?

Il resta un moment silencieux et plongea son regard dans celui de son épouse.

-Et Frank il…

-Frank n'est pas son père, et il ne connaît pas l'existence de cet enfant.

-Mais je croyais…

-Elle a menti à tout le monde et elle a enfoui ce secret au plus profond d'elle-même… Elle aime sa fille crois moi seulement elle n'a jamais pu avouer son existence à qui que se soit.

-Si Frank savait qu'elle a eu un enfant avant de le connaître…

-Ce sera dur quand il l'apprendra.

-Je veux bien te croire…pendant toutes ces années…

Il secoua la tête et soupira profondément.

-Je t'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas un truc pareil.

-Je crois que personne ne le peut

.-Et en ce moment où se trouve Denise ?

-A New York, elle essaie de trouver des infos pour savoir où Lily a pu aller. Son état est critique d'après elle et elle doit se faire opérer au plus vite. On a trouvé le père de Katy, il vit toujours là-bas. Denise espère en savoir un peu plus en allant le voir.

-Et si jamais Denise la retrouve à temps ? Elle se fera opérer sans hésitation ?

-Sans hésitation, répéta la jeune femme, elle est compatible et déterminée à réparer ses erreurs. De plus…Katy se fera également opérer à ses frais.

-Claudia, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte…si tout ça s'apprend.

-Je m'en rends parfaitement compte et Denise aussi, seulement, c'est sa fille Michael, elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'elle vive et je crois qu'on peut la comprendre.

-Oui c'est tout à fait compréhensible, murmura t-il en détachant enfin son regard d'elle.

-La seule chose dont j'ai peur est la réaction des autres quand ça va se savoir….et Frank…

-Je crois en effet que nous pouvons redouter la réaction de Frank lorsqu'il va apprendre ça.

-Quand est-ce que Denise veut –elle le lui dire ?

-Quand il rentrera, elle ne veut surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne alors qu'il se trouve en Irak.

-Mm.-Espérons seulement qu'il ne l'apprenne pas par une autre bouche que celle de Denise…

-Espérons répéta Michael, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Ils étaient encore restés quelques minutes ensembles dans la cuisine. Le Colonel assimilait doucement tout ce que son épouse lui disait. Il n'en revenait pas, il connaissait l'amie de Claudia depuis plus de neuf ans. Comment une femme comme Denise, apparemment si fragile, pouvait-elle porter sur ses épaules un secret aussi lourd ? Comment pouvait-elle cacher l'existence d'une fille comme elle semblait le faire depuis si longtemps à ses proches ? Le téléphone sonna et Claudia Joy se leva pour le prendre

.-Résidence du Colonel Holden ?

-Claudia c'est moi, Denise.

-Denise, comment vas-tu ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui…ça va…j'ai rencontré Thomas. Murmura t-elle.

-Et alors ?

-Rien en ce qui concerne la disparition de Lily, il ne l'a plus revu depuis la naissance de Katy.

-Et pour le reste ?

Denise soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant.

-Tu avais raison, elle m'a raconté la vérité, tout ce qu'elle a dit sur son passé semble exact.

-Je te l'avais dis ! A présent tu peux être soulagée, Lily est bien la personne qu'elle prétend être.

-Oui, murmura Denise, il semblerait.

-Que compte tu faire maintenant ?

-Je…je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Tu te rappelles du flacon que nous avons trouvé au motel ? Il y avait une adresse dessus…

-Oui euh…attends je me rappelle c'était un établissement avec un Saint quelque chose…

-A New York ça ne m'avance pas vraiment Claudia, répondit Denise en riant doucement.

-Saint Patrick ! S'écria la jeune femme.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda son amie, surprise qu'elle s'en souvienne si vite et si parfaitement.

-Oui, c'est ça, sans aucun doute ! C'est une fête que j'aime beaucoup !

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Denise regarda dans l'annuaire qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

-Eh bien j'ai deux hôpitaux Saint Patrick à New York, un hôpital civil et une clinique.

-Comment savoir lequel est le bon ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la clinique…attends j'ai un y eu un moment de silence où la jeune femme localisa les adresses sur le plan.

-Eh bien la clinique semble correspondre tout compte fait…elle se trouve près d'un quartier résidentiel et sur le chemin de l'université…Ca pourrait être ça.

-Une clinique ? Si Lily à été soignée à cet endroit c'est qu'elle ne devait manquer de rien

-Non en effet, surtout pour le type de traitement qu'elle devait suivre, un établissement privé, voulait dire que ses parents adoptifs avaient les moyens…

-Tu vois que tu as sans doute fait le bon choix en la laissant à ces gens.

-Le meilleur des choix aurait été qu'une fille grandisse auprès de sa mère ! Je le vois avec Katy.

-Denise…Tu comptes aller à cette clinique ?

-Oui, je dois trouver le médecin qui l'a soigné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a sans doute un dossier avec peut être une adresse.

-Crois tu encore qu'elle soit partie chez une personne qu'elle connaissait ?

-J'en doute de plus en plus, mais j'ai l'intuition que je dois me rendre là-bas.

-Comment compte tu t'y prendre pour trouver la personne qui l'a prise en charge ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…je trouverai.

-Très bien, mais fais attention à toi Denise, et n'oublie pas que demain une petite fille t'attends pour son opération. Elle a vraiment besoin que tu sois là.

-Je serai là…comment va-t-elle ?

-Vu les circonstances ça va ne t'inquiète pas, elle a eu un petit accrochage avec Michael tout à l'heure mais tout est arrangé.

-Très bien. Dis lui que je reviendrai bientôt et que je l'embrasse fort.

-Je lui dirais, promis.

-Merci Claudia, soupira Denise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dis que tu pouvais toujours compter sur moi.

-Bon, je te laisse, je vais manger rapidement quelque chose et je vais aller à la clinique.

-Ok, tiens moi au courant.

-Oui, pas de problème, à plus tard.

-A plus tard, répondit Claudia Joy avant d'entendre la tonalité du téléphone qui lui indiquait que son amie avait raccroché.


	4. Chapter 4

Denise rendit l'annuaire à la réceptionniste de l'hôtel où elle avait réservé une chambre pour une nuit. Après avoir laissé son sac dans la chambre, elle redescendit et alla manger un rapide repas dans le restaurant qui se trouvait dans la rue en face. Elle avait trouvé un plan de la ville, lui indiquant le chemin pour la clinique. Elle n'était pas très loin. Elle pourrait prendre le taxi sans que cela lui revienne trop cher. Elle mangea en pensant à la manière dont elle allait pouvoir trouver le médecin qui avait soigné Lily. La clinique était sans doute grande, accueillant de nombreux médecins et de nombreux patients dans ses locaux. L'un d'entre eux se souvenait-il de la jeune femme ? Denise ne savait pas si elle apprendrait quelque chose, mais une chose était sûre ; elle devait y aller. Elle se trouvait à New York de toute manière, alors elle devait tenter sa chance. Elle paya et prit un taxi jusqu'à la clinique St Patrick. Elle y entra et respira profondément.

-Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Murmura t-elle.

« L'annonce » Pensa la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau principal et s'adressa à la secrétaire médicale.

-Excusez-moi.

-Oui, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Je…je travaille dans un hôpital de Caroline du Sud, je suis infirmière…

-Pour les recrutements c'est pas ici, grogna la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

-Attendez non, je viens parce qu'une jeune femme a disparu, elle sortit la photo de Lily et la lui montra, elle a été soigné dans cette clinique pour une insuffisance rénale.

-Le nom du médecin, répondit la secrétaire d'une voix monocorde.

-Je ne le connais pas, soupira Denise.

-Alors, je ne peux pas vous aider.

Elle baissa la tête une nouvelle fois pour se replonger dans les dossiers qu'elle lisait.

-S'il vous plait, je dois trouver son dossier.

-Si vous êtes infirmière vous devez savoir qu'il nous est impossible de fournir des dossiers des patients.

-Je le sais mais…écoutez-moi ! Fit plus fort Denise, captant enfin l'attention de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Cette jeune femme a disparu depuis plusieurs jours, elle a besoin d'une greffe, je suis sa mère et je dois la retrouver !

-Ca ne change rien Madame.

-S'il vous plait, ça ne vous coûte que quelques minutes pour regarder. Elle s'appelle Roberts, Elizabeth.

-Madame.

-Elle a une fille de quatre ans qui a besoin d'elle.

-Ecoutez Madame, je ne peux rien pour vous aider.

Denise ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. De toute évidence celle-ci ne lui dirait rien. A présent elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire ; rentrer à Charleston et expliquer à Katy que sa mère ne reviendrait jamais. Elle devait rester auprès d'elle, l'accompagner à son opération et lui offrir une vie heureuse.

-Très bien, merci, soupira t-elle en se homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en blouse blanche, s'avança doucement.

-Excusez moi Madame, je vous ai entendu. Vous parlez d'une jeune femme en attente d'une greffe de rein ? Avec une fillette ? Lily et Katy ?

-Oui, répondit Denise en sentant en elle une nouvelle vague d'espoir l'envahir.

-Vous vivez à Charleston ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Alors elle a réussit, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Denise le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et il lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

-Alberto Sanchez, je connais Lily. Elle a été ma patiente pendant des années et mon amie é lui serra la main et elle prit la parole.

-Denise Sherwood, dit-elle encore surprise par ce qui se passait.

-Venez, nous seront plus tranquilles acquiesça et tout deux quittèrent le bâtiment.

Ils rejoignirent un banc en bois, un peu à l'écart, et y prirent place.

-Vous êtes la mère biologique de Lily ?

-Oui.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Lily a disparu depuis quatre jours, il faut que je la retrouve, pour cette greffe.

-Vous êtes compatibles ?

-Oui, elle a fait des analyses à mon insu et je les ai trouvés.

-Elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait encore un espoir mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Plus d'une fois je lui ai dis d'abandonner tout ça mais elle a toujours refusé. Pour elle ce n'était pas seulement retrouver la personne qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, c'était aussi retrouver sa mère ; celle qui l'a mise au monde. Vous savez Lily est plutôt têtue quand elle veut ! Finit-il en resta silencieuse un moment et Alberto reprit la parole.

Il voyait que la femme assise à coté de lui se sentait mal à l'aise et se trouvait totalement perdu.

-Comment vous a-t-elle annoncé qu'elle était votre fille ?

-Elle ne l'a pas fait, elle a disparu avant de m'en parler, j'ai découverts qui elle était par moi-même. J'ai retrouvé des recherches qu'elle avait faites sur moi et sur d'autres femmes, l'acte d'adoption, la lettre que je lui avais écrite et une photo… de nous deux.

-Elle n'a pas cessé de vous chercher pendant deux ans. C'était son obsession, jour et nuit. Avant déjà, lorsque Katy et Jo vivaient encore elle en parlait. Elle savait que cette greffe était inévitable si elle voulait vivre, et elle devait trouver une personne compatible. A la mort de ses parents adoptifs c'était devenu beaucoup plus que cela. Elle voulait savoir d'où elle venait, qui étaient ses vrais parents, s'ils s'étaient aimés….Je pense qu'elle songeait avant tout à Katy…au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Elle voulait pouvoir la confier à une personne digne de confiance, quelqu'un qui saurait savoir ce qui est bon pour elle.

-Vous saviez qu'elle voyageait dans tout le pays avec sa fille ?

-Oui, tous ces changements n'étaient pas bons pour une fillette mais…elle refusait de l'abandonner. Katy est tout pour elle. Elle est son trésor, sa raison de vivre, son oxygène… Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte, elle l'a mis en danger, plus d'une fois, sans le vouloir certes, mais Katy a beaucoup souffert par le passé et Lily s'en est voulu et s'en voudra toujours. Je pense qu'elle vous a laissé sa fille lorsqu'elle est partie ?

-Oui, elle m'a écrit une lettre où elle me dit de m'en occuper.

-Vous voyez…je la connais cette gamine.

-J'aimerai savoir une chose…qu'est ce que Lily a fait pour que Katy puisse être en danger ? Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde que cela puisse être possible.

-Ecoutez Madame Sherwood, je pense que vous n'avez pas à savoir cela, Lily ne voudrait pas et…après tout le passé est le passé.

-S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de connaître ma soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de Denise. E

lle avait le droit de savoir, si elle était sa mère, elle avait le droit de connaître ce que fut la vie de Lily avant de la rencontrer. Et si, effectivement elle était sa véritable mère, celle qui l'avait mise au monde et la seule qui pouvait la sauver, alors elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité, toute la vérité…

-Très bien, murmura t-il. J'ai connu Lily lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans. C'est à ce moment là que la maladie fut détectée. Mais elle ne se manifesta pas pendant plusieurs mois. Elle venait régulièrement faire des analyses et renouveler son traitement. A 17 ans, elle est tombée enceinte. Katy est arrivée, cette gamine a poussé Lily à vouloir se battre. Elle voulait vivre pour elle, l'élever, voir toutes ses premières fois. Même si elle savait que Katy était sourde elle s'en contre fichait, sa fille était parfaite et elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Seulement Lily savait également qu'elle devrait se faire opérer tôt ou tard. Personne n'était compatible, ni famille, ni amis. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses parents biologiques, les seuls qui pouvaient la sauver. Ses parents adoptifs étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans. Elle s'est occupée seule de Katy et a abandonnée ses études, enchaînant les petits boulots minables. C'est à cet instant que les recherches ont commencé. Il lui était impossible de vous retrouver par la voie légale si j'ose dire. Elle a trouvé l'endroit où vivait son père, mais trop tard. Il était déjà décédé depuis trois ans. Il n'avait laissé aucune famille derrière lui, donc aucune personne susceptible de lui venir en aide. Alors…elle a tenté le tout pour le tout. Sa mère.

-Mais…comment se fait-il qu'elle n'a pas trouvé des informations sur moi ? Je n'ai pas accouché sous X, il lui aurait été facile de me retrouver.

-Apparemment on l'en a empêché, elle n'a jamais trouvé votre dossier.

-Mais alors, comment ?

-Elle a menti, triché, elle a fréquenté des gens peu recommandables et …elle…

-Elle quoi, s'impatienta Denise, qui comprit qu'il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu savoir sur Lily.

-Il lui est arrivée de donner son corps en échange d'informations…elle a couché avec des hommes plus ou moins influents pour obtenir ce qu'elle resta silencieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ce médecin lui disait. Comment Lily pouvait-elle cacher un tel secret ? Mais après tout elle aussi avait su ne pas parler de sa jeunesse…

-Ne la jugez pas trop vite Madame Sherwood, Lily a beaucoup souffert et elle en souffre toujours Elle a détesté ce qu'elle a fait mais elle l'a fait…

-Et Katy ? Demanda la jeune femme une boule dans le ventre.

-Katy vivait avec elle. Elle s'arrangeait pour la faire garder. Moi-même de temps à autre je lui rendais ce service…Katy ne savait rien pour sa mère, pour elle : maman allait travailler. Et puis un jour…elle a réussit à masser assez d'informations sur plusieurs femmes susceptibles d'être sa mère. Elle voulait quitter la ville et commencer ses recherches dans tout le pays. Elle s'arrangeait pour les rencontrer et faire les tests. A chaque fois, c'était une nouvelle déception quand elle revenait ici, au point de départ. Et puis, à force de manipuler les autres et de ne pas trouver la vérité, Lily avait changé. Son état s'aggravait, elle était plus fragile, tant sur le plan physique que moral. Elle n'avait plus un sous en poche et refusait l'aide que je voulais lui apporter. Il y a quelques mois, elle a rencontré un homme avec qui elle a vécu quelques temps…il était violent. Toujours avec elle, il ne touchait pas à Katy, sauf une fois, une fois de trop. Lily a compris jusqu'où elle était tombée. Elle avait recueilli de nouvelles informations et elle voulait croire que cette fois-ci tout changerait. Elle a quitté cet homme du jour au lendemain. Elle prit le strict minimum qu'elle fourra dans sa voiture. Elle est passée ici pour prendre des médicaments pour plusieurs semaines. Elle quittait définitivement New York. Elle devait protéger sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas me dire où elle allait. Et puis elle est partie…Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendants des semaines entières. Une après-midi, j'ai eu un coup de téléphone. Lily m'appelait pour me dire qu'il restait encore un espoir, elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Son était s'était détérioré et je lui ai conseillé de rentrer au plus vite mais elle a refusé ; un espoir, elle ne faisait que me répéter ça ; un espoir. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait à Charleston en Caroline du Sud. Et quand j'ai voulu la persuader de revenir pour se faire hospitalisé, elle m'a raccroché au nez, depuis…je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Denise avait besoin d'assimiler tout ce que cet homme venait de lui dire. Lily avait tellement souffert pour elle, à cause d'elle. Si elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, si elle s'était battue pour sa fille, celle-ci n'aurait pas eu une vie aussi malsaine et dangereuse que celle qu'elle eu avec Katy depuis la mort de Katy et Jo Roberts.

« Tout ça est arrivé à cause de moi. » Pensa Denise.

-C'est à cause de moi.

-Ne dites pas ça, intervint Alberto qui avait entendu ce faible murmure, ce qui est arrivé à Lily n'est pas votre faute.

-Elle a bien mené cette vie pour me retrouver non ? C'est bien moi qui l'ai mise au monde et qui n'ai pas su me battre pour la garder auprès de moi ! Si…

-Ecoutez-moi. L'important c'est Katy à présent. Je ne pense pas que vous retrouveriez Lily en vie. Si elle a laissé sa fille c'est qu'elle a renoncé à poursuivre ce combat. Croyez-moi je la connais. Elle est solide comme un roc mais le roc s'est ébranlé. Si Katy n'est plus auprès d'elle, c'est signe qu'elle dépose les armes. Et si elle laisse sa fille à vous, c'est pour une bonne raison, elle veut que vous preniez soin d'elle, vous et personne d'autre. Denise ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait avoir raison. Lily devait être décédée à l'heure qu'il est. Elle devait l'être depuis longtemps déjà. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement voulu y croire encore, mais elle aurait fait fausse route. L'état de santé de sa fille était critique, même si elle n'avait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, sans soutient de quiconque, elle devait s'être éteinte à présent.

Un bruit strident la fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Le bippeur du médecin sonnait. Il l'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

-Je suis désolé on m'attends, je dois y retourner…vous rentrez à Charleston ?

-Tôt demain matin, Katy se fait opérer, je lui ai promis d'être là.

-Au moins une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il en souriant.

-Oui, répondit Denise, c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

-Je vois en effet que Lily a eu raison de vous confier sa fillette, je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait si vous n'étiez pas une personne merveilleuse.

-Vous croyez que je suis une personne merveilleuse ? Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, je n'ai jamais rien fait.

-Apparemment si.

Il se leva

.-Faites attention à vous Madame Sherwood et prenez soin de Katy, c'est une fillette merveilleuse.

Elle acquiesça et le médecin s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. La jeune femme regarda le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle.

-Faites qu'elle soit toujours en vie, je vous en prie, ma petite fille doit être en vie.

Après quelques minutes encore, assise là à ruminer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle se leva enfin et rejoignit l'hôtel. Elle allait se reposer, une courte nuit avant de rentrer le lendemain à Charleston là où une petite fille l'attendait impatiemment.

Le soleil disparaissait doucement derrière les collines boisées. La jeune femme le regardait en respirant doucement. Le moniteur, derrière son lit, indiquait que son cœur battait faiblement. Elle ne bougeait plus. Tout son corps semblait endormi, seule sa poitrine se soulevait dans un faible souffle. On entra. Lily bougea avec difficulté la tête. Aaron se dirigea vers elle et lui sourit tendrement. Il s'assit sur la chaise, à coté du lit et lui parla doucement.

-Lily…je vous en prie…dite-moi quelque chose.

-C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Lily…

-Répondez-moi.

Il avala difficilement la salive qui s'était formée dans sa bouche et acquiesça.

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour vous, à moins…à moins qu'un donneur compatible se présente sous 72 heures, maximum.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Aaron lui prit tendrement la main et emprisonna celle de Lily dans les siennes. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Merci, murmura t-elle, merci d'être resté avec moi jusqu'au s'approcha doucement et ne put s'empêcher de caresser son front.

-Je vous l'ai promis, non ?

Elle fit un signe de tête et ferma les yeux à nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas voulu briser sa vie…mais….Katy…

-Katy ? Qui est-ce ?

-Katy, répéta la jeune femme à bout de force.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un profond sommeil, alors qu'elle entendait au loin la voix de Aaron. Elle desserra la pression qu'elle avait exercée sur sa main. Le jeune homme la regarda un moment et leva les yeux vers le moniteur. Le cœur de Lily s'était arrêté de battre et elle ne respirait plus. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoique se soit, une vague de monde déferla dans la pièce. En tête se trouvait son mentor.

-Aaron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il avec colère.

-Je…je

-Pousse-toi, elle est en arrêt.

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Lily et se trouva au fond de la pièce. Il se sentait tellement mal, jamais auparavant il n'avait sentit cette boule dans son ventre, jamais auparavant ses mains sûres avaient tremblé comme à cet instant. Toutes les personnes s'afféraient autour de la jeune femme mais lui, ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de regarder son visage si paisible, ce visage si doux sur lequel il avait vu plus d'une fois de tendres sourires. Il regardait ces paupières restées closes, ces paupières derrières lesquelles se cachaient deux profonds yeux bleus dans lesquels il décelait souvent des pointes de tristesses et des étincelles malines. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, les personnes présentes s'écartèrent du corps de la jeune femme. Son cœur était repartit, un long et épais tuyau avalait une partie de son visage. Son ami se tourna vers lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Viens, murmura t-il.

-Mais…

-Aaron, viens ! Ca ne sert à rien que tu restes ici, il faut que je te parle…au quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent une petite salle d'examen vide.

-Aaron écoute…

-Elle est dans le coma ?

-Profond, arrêt cardiaque et respiratoire, on a pu la faire repartir rapidement mais …je ne sais pas pour combien de jeune homme soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Aaron, tu as fais beaucoup pour cette fille mais maintenant…je te retire ce patient.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es attaché à elle et en tant que médecin tu n'as pas à le faire. Dès maintenant tu ne t'occupes plus de Lily.

-Ne fais pas ça.-J'ai le droit de te l'interdire alors je le fais, tu auras l'autorisation de la voir après ta garde si tu le veux mais, lorsque tu porteras cette blouse, je ne veux pas te voir près d'elle.

-Attends tu…

-Je ne veux pas te voir près de sa chambre pendant ta garde, c'est clair ? Dit-il sur un ton plus dur. Tu es un médecin, tu n'es pas là pour tissé un quelconque lien affectif avec les patients. Tu es là pour leur apporter des soins et rien d'autre. Souviens-toi que c'est moi qui te note pour ton examen final.

-C'est dégelasse, murmura le jeune homme.

-Peut être, mais c'est comme ça. Répondit-il avant de se sentit bouillonner intérieurement.

Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans un plateau qui se trouvait à proximité. Son contenu vola en éclat et se répandit sur le sol quitta l'hôpital furieux. Une fois chez lui, il se changea et sortit. Il alla dans un bar. Après avoir commandé plusieurs bières, il essaya de penser à autre chose. Plusieurs femmes entamèrent la conversation avec lui mais une seule occupait son esprit bien qu'il aurait voulu l'oublier pour un soir ; Lily.

L'avion se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage. Il était près de dix heures. La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Denise arriva à Charleston. Elle était épuisée, elle le sentait. Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme là ; les courtes nuits, les émotions des derniers jours, le voyage. Tout ce qu'elle avait apprit sur Lily tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il fallait que tout se termine au plus vite, son moral et son corps ne supporteraient pas plus. Elle regarda par le hublot. L'avion roulait doucement sur la piste. Aujourd'hui, Katy allait se faire opérer. Elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital de la base à quinze heures quinze. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait enfin faire quelque chose de concret. Elle était résolue, sa priorité était la petite fille. Elle avait besoin d'elle, et elle répondrait présente. L'avion s'arrêtât enfin et le pilote souhaita une bonne journée aux passagers. Ils sortirent un à un. Denise traversa l' aéroport et la foule qui l'animait et rejoignit sa voiture. Elle démarra et prit le chemin du domicile de Claudia sonna et la maîtresse de maison alla ouvrir.

-Hey, salut.

-Salut Claudia, répondit timidement entra et posa ses affaires.

Son amie lui indiqua le salon et Denise y pénétra. Katy était assise sur le canapé et jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et lorsque la fillette la vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte.

-Comment ça va mademoiselle ? Demanda Denise à la fin du doux câlin.

-Tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petite puce, répondit-elle en caressant le bout de son nez.

Elles se sourirent et Claudia Joy intervint.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il sera nécessaire pour que je ne m'écroule pas, murmura Joy acquiesça et regagna la cuisine.

-Katy, tu peux rester ici ? Je dois parler avec Claudia.

-Je peux pas venir ?

-Non, c'est une discussion de grandes fit une moue et Denise lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu sais, j'ai des secrets avec toi…j'en ai aussi avec Claudia. Tu aimerais que je parle de tes secrets quand une autre personne est là ?

-Non.-Eh bien, c'est pareil.

-D'accord.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu es une très gentille petite se redressa et rejoignit Claudia Joy dans la cuisine.

Elle prit place sur un tabouret et son amie se tourna vers elle.

-Alors ?

-J'ai retrouvé le médecin qui s'est occupé de Lily

.-Et tu as appris quelque chose ?

Denise hésita un moment avant de répondre.

-Non rien.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne me caches pas quelque chose ?

-Non, je ne sais pas plus que ce que Thomas m'a apprit, répondit Denise en baissant les yeux

.-Denise, insista la jeune femme, s'il y a quelque chose, s'il te plait, dis le moi.

-Je…je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et…je ne peux pas te le dire… Elizabeth ; elle s'arrêta un instant ; elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu le saches, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi, c'est si grave ? Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Non, enfin…c'est dur d'en parler…même à toi…je suis désolée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-S'il te plait Claudia, je ne peux pas t'en parler…pas pour le moment.

-Ok, comme tu veux, se résigna la jeune burent leur café en silence.

Denise repensa aux paroles de Claudia Joy lorsqu'elle se trouvait à New York. Elle voulait parler d'autre chose que du sombre passé de sa fille.

-Que s'est –il passé entre Katy et Michael ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Claudia Joy en lui raconta le petit incident de la veille ainsi que la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la fillette dans le jardin.

Leur conversation touchant à sa fin, la jeune femme lui proposa de rester pour le déjeuner, avant de partir pour l'opération de la fillette. Il faisait bon pour manger dehors à cette période de l'année. Après avoir préparé le repas, toutes les deux, elles mangèrent en compagnie de Katy. Celle-ci posait encore tout un tas de question à Denise sur son intervention. Elle la rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sous le regard attendrit de Claudia Joy. Le lien qu'il y avait entre elles ne s'était que renforcé depuis que Lily avait disparu. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, que Katy avait grandie auprès de sa grand-mère depuis des années. Vint enfin l'heure de partir pour l'hôpital. Claudia Joy avait proposé de les emmener mais Denise préféra conduire. Elle avait besoin de rester seule avec la fillette, mais elle avait aussi besoin de reprendre les choses en mains. De reprendre ce contrôle qu'elle avait perdu sur sa vie depuis plusieurs jours. Arrivée à l'hôpital, Denise salua quelques collègues et Katy rencontra le médecin qui devait l'opérer quelques minutes plus tard. Ils la préparèrent. Denise la rassura une dernière fois, puis, toutes deux rejoignirent le bloc opératoire. L'infirmière tenait la main de la petite fille au creux de la sienne. De l'autre, elle caressa tendrement son front.

-Ca va aller ma puce, je resterai là tout le temps. Et à ton réveil…tu auras des oreilles toutes neuves.

La fillette sourit et Denise croisa le regard de son collègue. Il acquiesça et approcha l'aiguille de son bras. Denise se pencha sur Katy et l'embrassa. Celle-ci sentit le liquide couler dans ses veines. Elle regarda Denise lui sourire jusqu'au moment où elle s'endormit profondément.L'opération se passa bien. Denise n'avait pas quitté la fillette un seul instant. Elle avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle et savoir de quelle manière se déroulait l'opération. Celle-ci se termina une heure trente plus tard, sans aucune complication. A présent, Katy se trouvait en salle de réveil. Denise avait prit place à coté d'elle et la regardait dormir. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le faire. Elle s'imagina avoir connu Lily à cet âge là. Elle avait dû lui ressembler, à part cette chevelure sombre qu'elle avait héritée de son père. Denise pensa à Thomas, il lui avait semblé être un jeune homme charmant, mais bien trop irresponsable pour assurer l'éducation d'une enfant comme elle. Katy s'émerveillait de tout et voulait tout apprendre. A présent qu'elle pouvait entendre, elle ne deviendrait que plus gourmande et curieuse de la vie. Il était évident qu'avec ou sans Lily, elle aurait besoin d'une présence masculine. Il lui faudrait un homme qui assure la figure de père. Denise pensa à Frank. Si sa fille était décédée, il assurerait cette place auprès de Katy, après, bien sûr, qu'elle ait dû batailler dur pour la faire accepter. Denise sourit. Il faudrait sans doute du temps à son époux pour le faire, mais elle le connaissait, il lui apportera tout l'amour dont elle aurait besoin. Comme lui avait rappelé Claudia Joy à propos de Michael, personne ne peut résister au charme de Katy Roberts. Ce qui inquiétait davantage la jeune femme était la réaction de Frank à son égard. Le secret, le mensonge, ce sentiment de trahison. Elle savait que tout cela pèserait lourd pour le Major. Denise espérait simplement, qu'il l'aimait assez pour le lui fillette remua doucement et Denise se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et Katy répondit de la même manière.

-Tu es là Mia.

-Oui ma puce…comment ça va ?

-J'ai mal à la tête et il y a un drôle de truc.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas ce que c'est.

-Attends chérie, je vais chercher le docteur, d'accord ?

La fillette acquiesça et Denise quitta la pièce. Elle trouva son ami deux couloirs plus loin.

-Léo ?

-Oui Denise, ça va ?

-Oui, Katy s'est réveillée.

-Ok, j' avancèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de la petite fille.

-Tout est bon ? Demanda le médecin.

-Oui, tout est ok, mais, elle a un peu mal à la tête et autre chose.

-Quoi comme autre chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, et elle non plus.

-Mm

-C'est grave ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais entrèrent dans la pièce et Katy tourna la tête vers eux.

-Salut Katy !

-Salut.-Alors, comment ça va ? Denise m'a dit que tu avais mal à la tête ?

-Oui, un peu.-Il y a autre chose ? Elle regarda Denise qui acquiesça

.-Dis lui Katy.-Un truc que j'ai jamais eu.

-Ce 'truc' ça te fait mal ?

-Non.

-Tu me laisses regarder tes oreilles ?

Il s'approcha et sortit son matériel de sa poche. Il se pencha sur la fillette et l'examina attentivement. Après quelques temps, passés à regarder ses oreilles, il se redressa en souriant.

-Tout va bien Katy…ce 'truc' bizarre comme tu dis, est en fait un petit sifflement dans ton oreille. Ca veut dire que l'opération a marché et que tu vas bientôt pouvoir entendre.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Katy ainsi que celui de Denise.

-Quand je peux ?

-Oh, pas encore…ce soir tu restes ici, nous allons te faire des petits tests et nous allons adapter les appareils que tu devras porter, tu pourras repartir demain avec Denise.

-Super !

-Mais fais attention Mademoiselle, tu dois toujours porter ces appareils, sinon ça ne servira à rien. Tu verras ça ne fait pas mal, mais c'est très important que tu les aies toujours sur toi.

-D' accord.

Denise lui sourit. Elle était soulagée, elle avait enfin pu agir pour quelqu'un. Enfin elle se sentait utile au bien être de sa famille, en vie, simplement. Cette fillette avait été guérie grâce à elle et grâce à elle, elle pourrait communiquer plus facilement avec les autres enfants.

-Denise ?

-Euh…oui.

-Tu viens une minute ? Je dois te parler.

-Oui, elle se retourna vers la fillette, je reviens Katy.

-D'accord fois dans le couloir, son collègue se tourna vers elle.

-Tu as retrouvé la mère de cette gamine ?

-Non, toujours pas…Ecoute, je t'ai demandé une faveur, je te revaudrai ça, mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus sur elle ou sur sa mère.

-Je n'aime pas cette réponse Denise. Jure moi que tu as pleinement le droit de te porter garant pour Katy, jure moi que sa mère est d'accord avec ce que tu fais.

-Je t'assure que c'est le cas. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus…je suis désolée.-Ok, je te fais confiance, mais je n'aimerai pas avoir tord, et surtout je ne veux pas perdre mon boulot pour ça.

-Tu ne le perdras pas !

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis Léo acquiesça.

-Ok…bon alors, pour Katy, elle reste jusqu'à demain, je la laisse reprendre ses esprits quelques temps, ensuite on fera les tests nécessaires pour adapter l'appareil à son oreille. Mais demain il faudra y aller doucement, lui éviter le bruit le plus possible, lui parler doucement. Tout ceci est nouveau pour elle, elle doit s'y habituer.

-Oui je comprends…ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je t'ai vu avec elle, on a l'impression qu'elle est ta propre sourit et la laissa seule. Denise retourna dans la chambre de Katy et reprit sa place à coté d'elle.

-Mia, je vais parler comme maman et toi ?

-Oui, tu vas apprendre à parler comme nous.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais dire à maman quand elle reviendra ?

-Quoi ma puce ?

-Je t'aime…tu crois que je pourrais dire ça ? Maman je t'aime.

-Bien sûr que tu pourras Katy…je t'apprendrais à le dire.

-Super…merci Mia.

-De rien Mistinguette, dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement le fillette rit et Denise en fit de même.

Il se passa environ une heure avant qu'on vienne la chercher pour des tests. Denise la laissa enfin seule et en profita pour appeler son amie. Elle se trouvait au téléphone à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle la rassura, tout allait bien. Claudia Joy s'en réjouit, elle lui proposa de fêter cette nouvelle au Hump Bar avec leurs amis, mais se doutant que Denise aurait sans doute du mal à laisser la fillette seule. Elle eut raison, la jeune femme déclina l'offre et resta au chevet de Katy toute la nuit.

Ils avaient prit une table au fond du bar, celle qu'ils occupaient souvent. Cela faisait tout juste six jours que Lily avait disparu, pourtant le temps leur avait semblé beaucoup plus long. Roxy avait prit sa pause et se trouvait assise en face de Claudia Joy, entre Roland et Pamela.

-Ce soir, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à fêter les amis, lança Claudia Joy en levant son verre ; la petite Katy à été opérée, tout s'est bien passé, elle rentre demain avec Denise, finit-elle en souriant.

-Super ça, intervint Pamela en levant son verre elle aussi.

-Au moins une bonne nouvelle, murmura Roxy.

-Ouais, au moins une, répondit Roland sur le même ton.

Ils burent tous une gorgée de leur verre et restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Roxy reprenne la parole.

-On a une chance de retrouver Lily en vie ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et tous convergèrent vers Claudia Joy qui semblait la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question.

-Très peu d'après Denise, soupira t-elle.

-J'ai eu de nombreux appels de soutient à la radio, reprit Pamela, Lily était très appréciée.

-Ne la mets pas au passé, s'il te plait, murmura Roxy.

-Désolée…Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, la tension était plus que palpable et personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire, ou quoi dire pour la faire retomber.

-Comment va Trevor? Lança Claudia Joy sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Ca va…il va bien…il se sent utile…il ne semble pas avoir envie de rentrer plus que cela…il se sent bien dans sa compagnie…le Major Sherwood lui inspire le plus grand respect et il aime servir sous ses ordres, finit Roxy en murmurant.

-Il a envie de rentrer, crois-moi, intervint Pamela, seulement il ne peut pas et surtout ne veut pas te le dire.

-Tu crois ? Demanda la jeune femme avec scepticisme.

-Oh oui ! J'en suis sûre. Il aime ce qu'il fait, l'armée, ok, c'est tout pour eux et s'avouer à soi même et aux autres qu'ils ont envie de revoir leur famille et passer du temps avec elle, ça colle pas avec ça. Ils doivent jouer les gros durs…

-Et d'un coté c'est mieux, ajouta Claudia Joy, ils doivent être totalement présent au combat s'ils veulent rentrer vivants.

-Mm…

-En plus, c'est sa première mission sur le terrain, tu verras ça changera, dit Claudia Joy en souriant.

-Heureusement TJ et Finn sont là…et vous aussi, dit-elle en riant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera toujours là, dit Pamela en lui prenant la main.

-Dans les meilleurs moments, comme les pires, ajouta Claudia Joy.

-Espérons qu'il y a davantage de bons moments que de mauvais, soupira Roxy.

-Mais oui, intervint se sourirent et levèrent leur verre au nom de leur amitié.

A quelques kilomètres de là, alors que le bar fermait, que le soleil se levait déjà, une femme veillait sur une petite fille. Celle-ci dormait profondément à coté d'elle. Elle lui tenait tendrement la main, comme pour veiller un peu plus sur elle, comme pour éloigner les mauvais rêves. Denise n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle était épuisée. Mais, elle estimait que tout était fini. A présent, Katy était guérie et contre toute vraisemblance, Lily devait être décédée à cette heure là. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'envahir doucement. Denise sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et regarda la personne qui était entrée.

-Denise, je peux te parler ? Murmura le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens, s'il te plait…Elle se leva et rejoignit son ami dans le couloir.

-Il y a un problème avec Katy ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Non mais…j'ai eu une réponse de la jeune femme qui a disparu…Il lui tendit un papier que Denise s'empressa de prendre.

-Quoi ? Elle lut à toute vitesse et Léo poursuivit.

-Est-ce que le signalement correspond ?

-Oui…c'est elle, articula difficilement l'infirmière…ou…est-elle ?

-Hôpital civil, Goldsboro.

-Depuis quand ?

-Nous avons son signalement depuis trois jours mais…à priori elle y serait depuis six.

-Quoi ? Depuis six jours ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu ça plus tôt ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Elle est en vie alors, murmura Denise.

-Qui est-elle ?

-La mère de Katy…écoute Léo, je dois appeler quelqu'un et je dois me rendre à Goldsboro.

-Maintenant ?

-Le plus vite s'apprêta à partir mais il la retint par le bras.

Denise se retourna et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Qui est-elle pour que tu y attaches autant d'importance ?

-Une amie à qui je tiens énormément, répondit-elle avec assurance.

-Cette amie a beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie autant d'elle.

-Elle ne l'a pas toujours eu, crois-moi…Merci pour l'info Léo.

Denise avança dans le couloir pour arriver jusqu'au bureau des infirmières. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Après quelques sonneries, celle-ci décrocha.

-Résidence Holden.

-Claudia c'est Denise…

-Denise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Katy va bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien chez elle je…j'ai des nouvelles de Lily…elle est dans un hôpital de Caroline du Nord, depuis le jour où elle est partie.

-Quoi ? Et comment va t-elle ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais elle est en vie Claudia…Elizabeth est en vie et je dois aller la voir.

-Denise attends…il est quatre heures du matin, tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant, pense à Katy, elle rentre aujourd'hui c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Attends qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital, repose toi et ensuite nous pourrons aller trouver Lily.-Non Claudia, c'est à moi d'y aller…Mais tu as raison, j'attendrai que Katy sorte de l'hôpital. Je vais les appeler pour connaître l'état de Lily et je partirai après l'avoir dit à Katy.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, répondit Claudia Joy.

-Merci Claudia…et excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé à cette heure...j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est rien…à plus tard et fais attention à toi.

-A plus tard, murmura Denise avant de Joy en fit de même et soupira. Michael s'assit et la regarda avec inquiétude

-C'était Denise, elle a retrouvé Lily, elle est en vie dans un hôpital en Caroline du Nord. Lorsque Katy sortira, elle ira la retrouver pour se faire opérer.

Michael sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de son épouse.

-Tout s'arrange, murmura t-il.

-J'espère en effet, pour le moment on ne sait pas dans quel état de santé se trouve Lily…elle peut être déjà décédée sans qu'on le sache.

-Elle est hospitalisée depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis qu'elle nous a quitté.

-Elle a eu des soins depuis une semaine…Chérie, elle a tenu jusqu'à maintenant, elle peut encore le faire jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Denise…j'en suis sûr.

-Espérons le Michael, Denise s'en voudra toute sa vie si elle n'a rien pu faire pour elle.

-Elle fera tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de Denise dont on parle…

-Je sais…Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Tu as encore envie de dormir ? Murmura Michael.

-Maintenant que je suis réveillée, plus trop…

Ils basculèrent doucement et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Claudia Joy se blottit dans les bras de son époux et tout deux passèrent un moment magique à se prouver leur amour réciproque.

Il faisait jour depuis quelques heures lorsque Denise et Katy quittèrent l'hôpital. Denise ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait passé un coup de fil à l'hôpital où Lily était hospitalisée. Elle se trouvait dans le coma. Un état stationnaire mais préoccupant. Denise pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à son arrivée. Elle devait se battre encore quelques heures, juste le temps qu'elle arrive et qu'elle se fasse opérer. Que quelques heures, pour elle, pour Katy. Après avoir eu les dernières recommandations, la petite fille avait quitté l'hôpital. Elle ne portait pas l'appareil qu'elle devait mettre dans les oreilles. Les bruits de la rue pouvaient être trop agressifs pour elle. Il fallait y aller doucement, commencer dans un cadre relativement calme. Denise lui avait expliqué la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Lily. La fillette avait demandé à venir avec elle mais la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Katy avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre, mais avait fini par accepter la situation tant bien que mal. Denise avait appelé Claudia Joy. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous chez elle. Son amie s'avérait être, une fois de plus, d'une précieuse aide. Elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle et Katy. Denise préparait quelques affaires qu'elle jeta rapidement dans la valise ouverte sur son lit. La fillette se trouvait assise à coté d'elle et la regardait.

-Je reviendrai ma puce, murmura Denise en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Avec maman ?

-Je ne sais pas Katy.

-S'il te plait Mia…reviens avec maman.

-Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle revienne avec moi, je te le promets fillette se retourna et prit l'ourson en peluche qui se trouvait sur le lit.

Elle le lui tendit et Denise le prit.

-Donne Hector à maman, comme ça il veillera sur elle et maman reviendra.

-Je lui donnerai, et regarde…Elle se dirigea vers la tête de lit et prit le petit lapin rose…je lui donnerai aussi ce petit lapin, comme ça à deux, ils seront plus fort pour veiller sur elle.

Katy sourit timidement et Denise ferma la valise. La fillette sauta du lit. Denise prit sa valise d'une main et Katy glissa sa petite main dans celle de la jeune femme. Elles sortirent de la chambre. La fillette tira doucement sur la main de Denise qui se retourna.

-Je peux mettre mes nouvelles oreilles ? Comme ça je peux entendre comment tu parles avant que tu pars.

Denise sourit et chercha ce que la petite fille lui avait demandé.

-C'est tout nouveau pour toi, alors il va falloir que tu t'y habitue…je parlerai doucement au début. Ca te paraîtra un peu bizarre, mais ça ira mieux après quelques temps. Il faudra que tu sois patiente, d'accord ?

Katy acquiesça en souriant et Denise se pencha sur elle. Elle lui mit les petits embouts et s'éloigna doucement. -Dis quelque chose ! S'impatienta la sourit.

-Je suis très fière de vous, Mademoiselle Roberts, murmura sourit, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de livre sur les lèvres, mais le doux son de la voix de la jeune femme la rendait encore plus heureuse.

-Mia, c'est trop bien. Dis autre chose.

-Je t'aime très fort Katy, répondit –elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Alors c'est comme ça « je t'aime » ?

-Oui, c'est ça…je t'aime, répéta la jeune femme avec lenteur

.-Tu m'apprendras, hein ?

-Je te l'ai promis. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles se sourirent. On frappa à la porte et Katy leva la tête.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est Claudia qui frappe à la se dirigea vers celle-ci et alla ouvrir. Son amie la prit sans hésitation dans les bras.

-Denise, soupira Claudia Joy.

-Je vais bien Claudia, répondit Denise en souriant, toujours dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Elles se séparèrent doucement.

-Je te laisse Katy en attendant mon retour.-Pas de problème, comment va-t-elle ? Denise n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la fillette arriva dans l'entrée.

-Coucou demoiselle, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas rester quelques temps avec moi.

-Je sais, répondit Katy en faisant la moue.

-Regarde Claudia, ce que porte Katy, intervint jeune femme regarda son amie écarter quelques mèches de cheveux de la fillette pour lui montrer son appareil auditif.

-Elle peut nous entendre et bientôt, elle pourra parler comme nous, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais c'est super ça, petite sourit et Claudia Joy se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Denise.

- Pour le moment l'appareil est adapté de telle sorte que les bruits ne soient pas trop agressifs pour elle, on augmentera l'intensité au fur et à mesure.

-Ca prendra beaucoup de temps ?

-Tout dépends…ça durera quelques mois, mais combien ? Ce sera à Katy de le décider.-Je vais aussi dire « je t'aime maman ! » Mia m'a promis de m'apprendre.

-Oui, mais ça prendra un peu de temps Katy.

-Mais quand maman reviendra guérie, je deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Claudia Joy prit la parole.

-Tu devrais y aller Denise, je m'occupe de Katy ne t'inquiète pas, toi, ramène nous Lily.

-Oui, soupira se baissa, mettant sur les genoux pour être à la même hauteur que la fillette.

Elle la prit par la taille et lui parla doucement.

-Je vais partir maintenant Katy, tu feras très attention à toi, tu obéiras à Claudia et à Michael, moi je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te ramener ta maman, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et s'étreignirent un moment. Une fois cet instant de douceur brisé, Denise prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait sortir lorsque Claudia Joy l'interpella.

-Denise, attends je….je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai parlé de Lily à Michael….je lui ai tout dis.

-Tout quoi ? Demanda Denise, une boule dans la gorge.

-Tout Denise…je lui ai dis qu'elle était ta fille.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler et que je sais que Michael ne trahira jamais ce secret.

-Je le pensais également pour toi Claudia !

-Denise ! C'est Michael, mon époux….je peux lui faire confiance.

-Confiance ? Murmura Denise.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment à se fixer du regard, puis Denise acquiesça

.-Très bien, si tu penses qu'il ne dira rien.

-Je suis désolée Denise.

-Moi aussi…

Denise se retourna pour partir. Elle la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, répondit –elle en souriant timidement avant de monter en voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle roula plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à la petite ville de Goldsboro. Denise ne faisait pas attention aux limitations de vitesses, elle devait arriver vite. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps. Elle arriva enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital, qu'elle avait trouvé facilement bien que n'étant pas du coin. Elle se gara et prit son sac à main. Elle avançait en direction du bâtiment, les jambes tremblantes, une boule au creux de la gorge et un nœud à l'estomac. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer à une vitesse fulgurante dans sa poitrine.

-Faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard, murmura t-elle, pas trop tard.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea comme un automate vers le bureau des renseignements. Une jeune femme y était assise et leva les yeux vers elle.-Je peux vous aider Madame ?

-Je …je suis à la recherche d'une jeune femme, Lily Roberts, c'est ma fille…elle…elle est ici depuis environ une semaine, c'est la jeune femme qui avait disparu, on m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait là.

-Oui, on ne connaissait que son pré eu une boule aux creux de son ventre, cette jeune femme avait parlé au passé. Etait-ce déjà fini ? Elle tapota sur son clavier

-Ils se sont demandés si quelqu'un allait venir pour elle, qui elle était…poursuivit la jeune femme. Tout le monde la connaît ici…elle se trouva à l'étage trois, chambre 314, les ascenseurs se trouvent à l'entrée.

-Merci, répondit poliment Denise avant de se diriger au pas de course vers les ascenseurs.

La montée lui parut interminable, tout comme le trajet jusqu'à la chambre. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée et respira profondément. Lily était derrière cette porte, dans cette pièce, allongée dans ce lit, attendant simplement que le temps passe, que le temps l'emmène avec lui. Denise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se ressaisit, elle devait rester forte, encore quelques temps. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce claire. La porte se referma derrière elle et elle se dirigea vers le lit. Son regard se posa sur le visage si calme et si paisible de Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux d'elle. Denise laissa tomber son sac au sol et se pencha sur la jeune femme.

-Oh mon Dieu…Elizabeth, murmura t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le front, Elizabeth…

Ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit délicatement sa main dans les siennes.

-Je t'en prie, ne pars pas…pas maintenant…je suis là…je ne te laisserai pas….une petite fille à besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de toi, finit-elle dans un souffle. Elle resta un moment, silencieuse à écouter le moniteur indiquant que son cœur battait toujours mais faiblement. Denise n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle ne voulait pas la quitter un seul instant. Etre une seule seconde de plus loin d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller chercher le médecin pour lui dire qu'elle était là et qu'elle voulait se faire opérer, mais c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-J'ai promis à Katy qu'elle reverrait sa maman…tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, ne fais pas la même erreurs que moi…tu t'es battue si longtemps…alors, n'abandonne pas maintenant, s'il te plait…

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Lily ne réagissait pas, pas un signe qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'elle l'entendait.

-Accroche toi Elizabeth ! Dit-elle plus fort.

-Madame ? Fit une voix au fond de la piè sursauta et regarda l'homme qui avait parlé. C'était un jeune médecin, encore étudiant. Aaron la dévisagea un moment avant de regarder la jeune femme couchée sur le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda Denise avec insistance.

-Vous connaissez Lily ?

-Euh…oui.-Vous êtes Katy ? Demanda Aaron en se tournant vers elle.

-Katy ? Non, je …je suis sa mère.

-Pardon ? Dit-il, étonné.

-Denise Sherwood, répondit Denise en lui tendant la la serra.

-Lily vous a parlé d'elle ? De Katy ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Très peu….mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, maintenant ?

-Pour me faire opérer…elle est dans le coma depuis combien de temps ?

-Assez longtemps pour que je puisse vous dire qu'elle doit subir l'intervention au plus vite, dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Alors, prévenez votre titulaire. Dites lui qu'un donneur compatible s'est manifesté.

-Attendez…

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait aller vite ! Prévenez-le, je suis compatible et elle n'a que moi pour l'aider

.-Nous devons vérifier ce que vous dites.

-Eh bien dépêchez –vous alors, ma fille est en train de jeune homme acquiesça devant l'empressement que manifestait Denise.

Celle-ci se pencha une dernière fois sur le corps de Lily et caressa tendrement son front.

-Je reviens très vite Elizabeth. Je t'en prie tiens le coup…tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ; on a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas nous laisser.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna une nouvelle fois. Elle rejoignit Aaron près de la porte et tous deux quittèrent la pièce. Le jeune homme présenta Denise à son supérieur. Celui-ci lui fit passer les tests. Il s'étonna de voir que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement tous les rouages de l'hôpital ; les différentes analyses qu'ils devaient effectuer et la manière dont l'infirmière prenait sa prise de sang. Denise ne tarda pas à leur expliquer qu'elle-même était infirmière et qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle connaisse toutes les étapes par lesquelles elle devait passer. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait eu le sentiment avant que le temps défilait aussi doucement. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'ils l'opèrent le plus vite possible avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Son sang partit au laboratoire pour des analyses de compatibilité lymphocytaire. Le corps de Lily devait accepter le rein que lui offrait Denise, il fallait vérifier tout dans le moindre détail, plusieurs fois, pour veiller à ce que cela se passe le mieux possible.

A présent, Denise devait attendre.

Le médecin passa le cas de Lily en urgence mais il fallait néanmoins patienter encore un peu. Elle voulut retourner dans la chambre de la jeune femme mais Aaron l'interpella avant

.-Madame !Elle se retourna.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerai vous poser une question…pourquoi avez-vous mis tellement de temps avant de venir ? Vous vouliez la faire payer une erreur qu'elle avait commise ? Lily a besoin d'une greffe depuis longtemps déjà et vous le savez, alors pourquoi la laisser souffrir comme vous le faites ?

-Excusez-moi mais, ce qui se passe entre ma fille et moi ne vous regarde pas.-Vous croyez ? Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, jeune homme

.-Quelle genre de mère êtes vous pour faire ça ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que vous soyez aussi indifférente à ce qui se passe ? Si elle est réellement votre fille vous auriez dû vous soucier d'elle bien avant aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être sa mère, Madame.

-Aaron !

Denise n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir. Ces mots transperçaient son cœur, le déchirant de part en part. Le supérieur du jeune homme était arrivé à cet instant et avait tout entendu de ce qu'il avait dit à Denise.

-Tu dépasses les bornes ! Va t'occuper d'autres patients, je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus approcher cette jeune femme.

- Attends elle...

-La ferme Aaron .Je ne veux pas t'entendre te justifier, c'est clair ? Excuse toi auprès de Madame Sherwood…tout de suite, dit-il sur un ton plus sera les mâchoires et lança un regard noir au médecin. Il se tourna vers Denise qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Excusez-moi Madame, murmura acquiesça.

-J'accepte vos excuses, répondit-elle, mais je vous donne un conseil, ne vous mêlez plus de la vie privée de vos patients, vous ne les connaissez pas.

Aaron ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour avant de passer l'angle du couloir.

-Je suis désolé, ce gamin s'emporte rapidement…il est jeune.

-Oui, ça doit être l'âge, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en souriant. Vous avez du nouveau ?

-Il faudra encore un peu attendre pour les résultats, s'ils se trouvent concluants, nous pourrons vous préparer pour l'opération, d'ici quatre à cinq heures.

-Très bien, je vais rester avec ma fille en attendant.

-Je vous en prie, je viendrai pour vous avertir des résultats.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis, je les connais déjà.

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire auquel il répondit de la même manière. Puis, Denise entra dans la chambre de Lily. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Elle prit une main de la jeune femme entre les siennes et sourit doucement.-Je suis là, tout va bien se passer maintenant…même si je crois que tu as un ange gardien dans cet hôpital, cet Aaron à l'air de bien t'appré caressa tendrement sa joue et reprit.

-Elizabeth…Il faut que tu te battes encore, bientôt tout sera terminé…tu auras un nouveau rein, tu pourras rentrer avec moi et retrouver ta fille…Elle t'attends avec impatience tu sais…En ce moment elle se trouve avec Claudia…Elle prend bien soin d'elle…Et puis, tu sais Katy à été opérée, elle a été très courageuse, elle n'a pas pleuré et n'a pas eu peur une seule minute…Tout s'est très bien passé, seulement maintenant elle attend sa maman pour lui montrer qu'elle peut l'entendre et bientôt parler comme elle…La rééducation ne peut pas se passer sans toi…s'il te plait, pense à elle.

Denise se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le corps inanimé de Lily et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. La jeune femme ne réagissait pas. Denise soupira et s'éloigna doucement d'elle. Elle était épuisée et tombait de fatigue. Sans lâcher la main de sa fille, elle se leva et prit place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit. Elle la regarda encore quelques instants et ne lutta plus. Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond mais agité.Denise se réveilla en sursaut. Lily avait resserré ses doigts avec force sur sa main. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du corps tourmenté.

-Lily, Lily…Elizabeth !

Des infirmières et le médecin entrèrent au pas de course.

-Elle convulse, leur avait crié la jeune femme.

-Ecartez-vous Madame Sherwood.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et lâcha enfin la main de Lily. Elle laissa place au personnel soignant et se mit au fond de la pièce. Plusieurs fois en tant qu'infirmière, elle avait assisté à une telle situation, mais cette fois c'était très différent, vraiment différent. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler le long de ses joues à mesure que le temps passait et que les chocs s'avéraient inefficaces.

-Je t'en prie Elizabeth, murmura Denise, reste avec nous, Katy et moi, on a besoin de toi…ne pars pas…s'il te plait.

Contre toute attente le cœur de la jeune femme se remit à battre. Denise ferma les yeux dans un soupir de soulagement. Le médecin se tourna vers elle.

-Madame Sherwood, il faut opérer au plus vite, j'ai eu vos résultats, vous êtes compatible pour la greffe…qu'avez-vous mangé les huit dernière heures ?

-Euh…rien à vrai dire, je mange très peu ces derniers jours.

-Même si je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, dans un sens c'est une bonne chose. Nous pourrons opérer plus rapidement dans ce cas. En ce qui vous concerne, elle devrait durer deux heures, pour votre fille en revanche, elle peut être de quatre, voir plus, selon ce que nous trouverons. Vous, vous trouverez dans deux salles jumelles pour que tout se passe le plus vite possible.

Denise acquiesça et regarda la jeune femme endormie plus loin.

-A-t-elle fait plusieurs arrêts de ce genre ?

-Oui, quelque uns.-Y a-t-il encore un espoir qu'elle se réveille un jour ?

-Vous le savez sans doute aussi bien que moi…nous ne savons regarda le visage paisible de la jeune femme.

Elle se souvint des moments passés en sa compagnie, des instants de bonheur qu'elles avaient partagé avec Katy, elle se souvint du jour de sa naissance, du chagrin qu'elle avait ressentie, assise dans ce couloir en pleurant alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle. Il était temps qu'elle s'occupe comme il se doit de sa fille. Elle devait subir cette intervention pour elle, même si elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle porta son attention sur l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et lui parla d'une voix sûre et claire, où l'émotion ne transperçait pas.

-Je suis prête, allons y.

-Très bien…avez-vous une personne à prévenir en particulier avant, ou tout est inscrit dans votre dossier ?

-Tout est dans le dossier…je dois penser à Elizabeth avant tout.

-Dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre Madame .

Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de Lily, Denise suivit le médecin dans une autre pièce. Il ordonna qu'on prépare la jeune femme pour l'opération. Pendant ce temps, Denise se changea et répondit au questionnaire de base, nécessaire lors de toute opération. On la conduisit ensuite dans une pièce plus spacieuse. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Aaron, celui-ci lui adressa à peine un regard et se dirigea vers son mentor.

-Eric, je peux te parler ?

Il le regarda un instant et le jeune homme le suivit.

-Tu vas opérer Lily ?

-Oui.

-Je veux participer à l'opération.

-Non.

-Eric écoute…

-J'ai dis non, Aaron…tu ne viendras pas dans la salle d'op, je ne veux pas te voir…tu n'as qu'à observé derrière la vitre

.-Quoi, avec les premières années ? Tu sais comment ils sont.

-Tu étais pareil, dit-il avec un petit rire.

-S'il te plait.

-Aaron, tu fais le con et je devrais te féliciter ? Tu resteras avec eux si tu veux savoir comment ça se passe, sinon tu peux très bien aller t'occuper de la vielle femme en salle 5...c'est toi qui vois.

-Ok, c'est bon.

-Bien…alors, je te laisse, j'ai du jeune homme acquiesça et le docteur rejoignit la pièce où se trouvait Denise.

-Vous êtes prête Madame Sherwood ? Fit-il en s'avançant vers le lit où elle était assise.

-Oui, je crois…pourrais-je voir ma fille avant ?

-Bien sûr, ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait entre les deux salles.

Denise s'avança vers le lit et se pencha sur le visage de Lily.

-Tout va bien se passer, je le sais…nous sommes plusieurs à veiller sur toi…ne nous laisse pas…à plus tard Elizabeth…et tu sais… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…je t'aime Elizabeth, dit-elle dans un caressa son front encore un instant et y déposa un tendre baiser.

Denise se releva doucement et rejoignit l'autre pièce. Elle le fit à contre cœur. Peut être que Lily ne serait plus de ce monde lorsqu'elle se réveillera…Elle prit place sur le lit avec cette sombre idée en tête. La porte battante resta ouverte. Denise se coucha et tourna la tête vers Lily. Une infirmière lui injecta le produit et elle commença le compte à rebours sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Elle sentit le produit envahir tout son corps et lorsqu'elle ne puit plus garder les yeux ouverts, elle fini enfin par s'endormir. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête. Mais elle se sentait reposée. Elle ne s'était plus sentie si bien depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui sembla que tout son corps était endormi, comme si elle reposait dans un lit de coton. Elle reprenait doucement pied dans la réalité. Denise se força à ouvrir les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était à peine éclairée par une faible lueur. Elle tourna la tête et regarda l'heure. 09 : 53. Il faisait déjà nuit. Elle avait dormi toute la journée. Elle pensa immédiatement à Lily.

« Faites que tout se soit bien passé » Pensa la jeune femme.

Elle tenta de se redresser et sans le vouloir, elle appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Une infirmière entra quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers elle.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui…oui ça va…l'opération…comment…

-Le médecin Stocks arrive d'une minute à l'autre, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Denise acquiesça et se plia aux examens que l'infirmière lui entra et la jeune femme se redressa dans un ultime et douloureux effort.

-Restez couchée, Madame Sherwood, intervint le praticien.

-L'opération est finie ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Elizabeth…elle va bien ?

-Calmez-vous, vous êtes encore faible…tout s'est très bien passé, pour le moment, le corps de votre fille ne rejette pas le greffon, mais il est encore très tôt, il faut attendre pour voir.

-Et comment va-t-elle ?

-Vous savez, le combat qu'elle mène depuis des mois l'a beaucoup fatigué, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

-Combien de jours peut-elle rester dans le coma ?

-Comme tout coma, nous l' soupira et après un court silence, Eric reprit.

-Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ca va.

-Vous n'avez aucune douleur gênante ?

-Il en existe qui ne le sont pas ? Ils se sourirent et le médecin reprit la parole.

-Non, évidement…alors ? En tant qu'infirmière, vous pouvez m'affirmer que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va.-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Madame Sherwood.

-Attendez, où se trouve ma fille ?

-Dans une chambre, au bout du couloir, sous étroite surveillance, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Est-ce que je pourrais…

-La voir ?

Elle regarda avec insistance et il lui donna les informations qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Vous êtes encore beaucoup trop faible. Les tranquillisants que nous vous avons injectés sont encore présents en quantité importante dans votre sang…vous devez savoir tout ça.

-Oui, je le sais seulement, j'ai l'impression de manquer à mon devoir de mère en restant ici alors que ma fille se bat à quelques mètres de là.

-Vous avez fait votre devoir Madame Sherwood, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire de plus à présent, c'est à Lily de faire le reste.

-Je le sais, murmura la jeune femme, seulement, vous savez, j'ai rarement fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle et j'ai commis des erreurs par le passé que je ne me pardonnerais jamais.

-Comme on dit, le passé est le passé, vous offrez une deuxième chance à votre fille, je pense que ça répare un bon nombre d'erreurs.

-J'aimerai vous croire, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Eh bien, c'est simple, faite le. Répondit Eric en échangèrent un regard et Denise sourit également.

-Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil et me reposer encore un peu.-Sage décision…Avez-vous une personne à prévenir maintenant que vous avez fait ce qu'il faut pour Lily ?

-Non, plus à cette heure, je le ferai demain matin.

-Personne ne risque de s'inquiéter, vous êtes sure ?

-Oui, ça ira, on sait où je me trouve.

Il acquiesça et la laissa seule. Denise se retourna avec difficulté pour se coucher sur le coté. Elle garda les yeux ouverts un moment et repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ces derniers mois. Sa vie avait basculée, si vite. Elle pensa à Frank. Elle lui dirait en rentrant. Elle voulait que Lily fasse partie de sa vie et pour ça elle devait en parler à Frank. Il l'aimait, elle le savait, elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait ses erreurs. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il le ferait. Tout ce qu'elle redoutait, c'était de le perdre, de les perdre, tous les quatre…

Il faisait jour depuis quelques heures lorsque Denise reprit ses esprits. Elle sentait davantage la petite incision que les médecins avaient faite en bas de son dos. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes et prit enfin le téléphone. Elle devait joindre Claudia Joy. Elle tendit le bras et se saisit de l'appareil. Elle en voulait à son amie d'avoir parlé de sa situation à Michael. Mais, c'était son amie. Et elle avait fait déjà tellement pour elle. Elle respira profondément et composa son numéro. Elle attendit plusieurs sonneries. Claudia Joy décrocha. Elle était ravie que tout ce soit bien passé. Denise lui avait rapporté tout ce qu'il s'était passé en détail, et Claudia Joy en avait fait de même de son coté. La jeune femme devait rester quelques jours à l'hôpital et elle avait demandé à son amie de rassurer les personnes de son entourage, sans pour autant leur dire ce qu'il se passait réellement. Trop de monde était déjà au courant et personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il en était de la situation exacte, surtout pas Frank. Pas avant qu'elle ne lui parle, qu'elle lui explique tout, qu'elle lui dise que l'existence et la venue de Lily ne changerait en rien ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle lui dirait qu'au-delà des mensonges, elle l'aimait, d'un amour sincère et inégal depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Denise raccrocha après de longues minutes. Claudia Joy lui avait assuré qu'elle s'occuperait de tout en son absence. Elle pourrait ainsi prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se reposer et rentrer avec Lily. Denise resta couchée toute la journée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller au bout du couloir et être auprès de Lily pour rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu loin d'elle. Elle réussit à faire plier le médecin tant bien que mal, qui affirma, pour sûr, Lily était bien sa fille. Toutes deux avaient un caractère bien trempé et une détermination sans bornes. On lui amena donc un fauteuil roulant dans lequel elle prit place. Une infirmière la poussa dans le couloir éclairé par la lumière du jour que permettait une grande baie vitrée. Elle vit au bout du couloir le jeune homme qui s'était emporté contre elle avant l'opération. Il sortait d'une chambre. Elle remarqua son air perdu et totalement déboussolé. Il marchait dans le couloir d'un air absent. Denise l'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Excusez-moi, murmura la jeune femme, votre garde est terminée ?

-Oui Madame, répondit poliment Aaron.

-Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

-Vous voulez que je m'excuse encore pour hier ? Oui, je me suis emporté mais…

-Justement, c'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais vous voir…si vous vous êtes emporté comme vous l'avez fait, c'est que le cas d'Elizabeth vous tient à cœur et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

-Oui, Madame, bredouilla le jeune homme.

-Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai fais et j'ai dis des choses que je regrettes, ce qui a eu pour conséquences de faire souffrir un bon nombre de personnes, il est temps que je répares du mieux que je peux mes erreurs et je tiens à commencer dès maintenant. S'il vous plait, venez avec moi dans la chambre de ma fille…

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Aaron acquiesça. Il jeta un regard à l'infirmière qui se tenait derrière Denise.

-C'est bon Estelle, je m'occupe de Madame Sherwood.-Mais, ta garde est finie, tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

-Merci, mais je sais très bien prendre soin de moi.

-Très bien, comme tu veux, mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand Clark te virera.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna au pas de course.

-Très aimable votre amie, murmura Denise.

-Ce n'est pas mon amie, grommela Aaron.

Denise ne répondit pas et le jeune homme fit le tour du fauteuil pour se mettre dans son dos. Il la poussa en silence jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ferma la porte derrière eux. Lily se trouvait dans le même état que Denise l'avait vue en arrivant à Goldsboro. Elle eu les larmes aux yeux, mais au fond, elle se sentait plus sereine. Elle se tourna vers Aaron, celui-ci ne quittait pas Lily des yeux. Denise remarqua la manière qu'il avait de la contempler. Elle avait vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux. A présent, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait agit si violement avec elle. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle en était persuadée…Elle sourit timidement et porta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la jeune femme étendue. Elle lui prit la main au creux de la sienne et lui parla doucement.

-Tout s'est bien passé, ça va aller mieux maintenant…tu pourras bientôt rentrer avec moi…Katy t'attend avec impatience…mais pour ça il faut que tu te réveilles, que tu nous montres que tu te bats, que tu veuilles revenir avec nous…Elle resta silencieuse un moment et s'adressa au jeune homme.

-Vous étiez là depuis quand ?

-Depuis qu'elle est ici

.-Pourquoi ?

-…c'est moi qui l'ai amené, elle a sauté du haut d'un pont, dans le fleuve…je me baladais, je l'ai vu et je l'ai amené ici…On ne savait rien sur son identité, elle était seule, elle ne parlait que très peu….elle a fait une tentative de avala difficilement la salive qui s'était formée dans sa bouche et reprit la parole.

-Elle a abandonné…elle pensait que le combat était fini, et qu'elle avait perdu…j'ai vu sa santé se dégrader de jour en jour…je n'ai rien fais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai tenté de lui parler mais rien à faire, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même du jour au lendemain…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Aaron posa la question que le travaillait depuis longtemps.

-Madame, qui est Katy ?

-Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ?

-Elle a juste prononcé son nom avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le sourit et caressa le front de la jeune femme.

-Katy est sa petite fille…une adorable petite puce qu'elle aime tellement…c'est son trésor, sa seule raison de vivre…

Aaron sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Lily avait une fille. Comment était-ce possible ? Alors, pourquoi refusait-elle de se battre pour elle ? Denise remarqua le trouble passé sur le visage du jeune homme et elle décida de lui expliquer une peu mieux la situation.

-Katy a quatre ans… Elizabeth est tombée enceinte jeune. Elle s'est séparée du père de sa fille et la élevée seule, enfin…pas dans un premier temps, ses parents adoptifs l'ont aidés et quand ils sont morts, elle a continué de vivre et de se battre, seule avec son enfant…l'amour qu'elles se portent est inégalable je vous assure, il a sans doute permis le fait qu'elles puissent être encore ensembles malgré toutes les épreuves. Tout ce que Lily a fait, elle l'a fait pour sa fille…. J'aurai dû le comprendre, finit-elle dans un murmure en caressant tendrement du pouce la paume de la jeune femme.

Denise ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le fauteuil de l'autre coté du lit.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses à savoir sur Lily Roberts, poursuivit Denise en souriant.

Cela fait que peu de temps que je connais tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Vous l'avez fait adopter ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas assez courageuse qu'elle. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa naissance, je n'ai pas vraiment voulue la faire adopter, on m'a forcé la main et puis j'ai rencontré les Roberts, ils semblaient être des gens bien, finalement je constate que je n'ai pas fais une erreur…mais je le regrettes, chaque jour. J'aurai voulu la voir grandir, la voir se construire. Et voilà que c'est une jeune femme droite et fière avec une petite fille que je retrouve vingt et un ans plus tard. -Si sa fille était tout pour elle, pourquoi vouloir en finir dans ce cas ? Si elle vous a trouvé et savait que vous étiez sa mère, pourquoi n'avoir pas parlé de cette greffe ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit ici, qu'il y avait un donneur compatible ?

-Parce que…Elizabeth pense aux autres, bien avant de penser à elle.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle n'a pas voulu briser la vie et la famille que j'avais construite sans elle. Elle m'a laissé Katy, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était ce qui était bon pour elle, qu'il n'y aurait sans doute plus d'espoir de survie pour elle mais que Katy devait grandir dans une famille…Elle savait que je découvrirais la vérité.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Je savais qu'elle me mentait en me disant qu'elle n'avait personne. J'avais beau lui demander chaque jour, je n'ai jamais rien pu en tirer. Votre fille a beaucoup de caractère, dit-il en riant rit aussi.

-Oui, elle a beaucoup de caractère.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne une nouvelle fois la parole.

-Je m'excuse Madame Sherwood, pour tout ce que je vous ai dit hier.

-Vous tenez à Elizabeth, alors je le comprends.

Il la regarda étonné et Denise sourit.-Vous avez été emporté par vos émotions, ça jeune homme rougit doucement et baissa les yeux devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme.-Je sais que du point de vue médical vous n'avez pas le droit de ressentir ce que vous ressentez pour ma fille. Je vois aussi que vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent et tout a fait capable de discerner le bien du mal.

-J'ai fais aussi quelques erreurs jusqu'à maintenant et rencontrer votre fille m'a fait prendre conscience que je devais reprendre ma vie en main, et c'est ce que je compte faire. Lily est une femme merveilleuse et…je tiens beaucoup à elle en effet.

-Je suis ravie d'entendre ça, murmura Denise en répondit à son sourire et ils portèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme allongée.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, simplement assis au tour de lit, en silence.

Il commença à faire nuit lorsque Denise consentit à quitter la chambre de Lily. Mais avant, elle voulait faire une dernière chose. Aaron était resté avec elle depuis plusieurs heures, elle lui donna les clés de sa voiture et lui indiqua où se trouvait sa valise. Le jeune homme alla la chercher et la rapporta dans sa chambre. Denise l'ouvrit et prit les deux peluches qu'elle y avait rangées. Aaron la raccompagna dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Denise plaça les peluches à coté du lit.

-Lily, regardes tu as deux anges gardiens de plus, Katy m'a donné Hector pour toi, pour qu'il te protège et j'ai ramené une petite chose que j'ai acheté il y bien longtemps… Il n'a pas de nom, je l'avoue, dit-elle en souriant… j'étais enceinte de cinq mois et j'ai vu ce petit lapin rose dans une vitrine, je savais à l'époque que j'allais avoir une petite fille, alors je l'ai acheté, j'ai eu envie de te le donner à ta naissance mais…tout s'est passé tellement vite, continua Denise en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, lorsque j'ai quitté l'hôpital et que je suis rentré chez mes parents, ce petit lapin était encore parfaitement posé sur mon lit. Je l'ai prit contre moi et j'ai pleuré…j'ai pleuré des heures Elizabeth… Le temps est passé, je l'ai rangé dans une boite, j'ai rencontré Frank et je l'ai épousé mais ce petit lapin m'a accompagné pendant tous mes déménagements, sur toutes les bases. Jeremy est arrivé, mais il m'arrivait de prendre ce lapin contre moi et de pleurer comme à mes 17 ans, parce que je pensais à toi, parce que j'entendais tes pleurs dans mes nuits…je suis désolée Elizabeth, je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle avant d'exploser en larmes.

Aaron assistait impuissant à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cette femme souffrait, profondément, il le savait, il le voyait et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Bon sang Lily, pensa t-il, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, cette femme vous aime, votre fille a besoin de vous… »

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui continuait de pleurer. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et s'accroupis pour tenir la main de Lily. Il prit également celle de Denise et joignit les mains des deux femmes. Denise leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda étonné.-Vous êtes là maintenant Madame Sherwood, Lily a besoin de vous maintenant aussi…elle va se réveiller et vous pourrez lui dire toutes ces choses en face.

-Vous croyez qu'elle me pardonnera ?

-J'en suis sûr, elle a sans doute souffert autant que vous et elle s'est trouvée face à la même situation que vous il me semble, une enfant très jeune.

-Elle a été soutenue par sa famille, la mienne…elle a préférée ne pas faire de vague, que personne ne sache, surtout pas…

-Alors Lily comprendra, vous n'aviez pas le choix, vous ne pouviez pas la garder et elle a trouvé une bonne famille d'accueil, ne vous inquiétez pas, Lily reviendra vers vous, je le sais, surtout si elle aime sa fille autant que vous me l'avez dit.

-Oh oui, croyez-moi, elle l'aime plus que tout.

-Alors je reste confiant, répondit le jeune homme avec un y répondit de la même manière et il se redressa.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, ma garde va commencer.

-Très bien, vous reviendrez je pense, Elizabeth a besoin de son ange gardien.-Je ne pense pas être un ange gardien, je fais plus de mal que de bien, surtout aux femmes.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit le cas de ma fille, vous l'avez amené ici et vous l'avez écouté, je pense que vous devez être un des hommes qui lui ai fait le plus de bien dans toute sa vie.

Aaron acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir. se retourna.

-Merci, pour ce que vous m'avez dit, vous êtes vraiment un homme bon et je sais que vos erreurs seront aussi pardonnées, parce que vous le méritez.

-Merci, Madame lui sourit.

-J'aimerai juste vous demander un petit service.

-Oui, lequel ?

-J'ai vu votre supérieur lorsque vous êtes allé chercher mes affaires…je sors dans deux jours, je ne verrai sans doute pas Lily sortir du coma.

-En deux jours ?

-Il semblerait qu'il est profond, si elle sort du coma avant que je ne parte je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et je la supplierais de rentrer avec moi, mais si…si elle le fait quand j'ai déjà quitter l'hôpital, j'aimerai lui écrire une lettre, pour qu'elle sache.

-Vous ne devriez pas rentrer chez vous avant qu'elle se réveille…

-Je n'ai pas le choix, personne ne sait que je suis ici et son état peut durer des semaines… si elle se réveille.

-Mm, je comprends, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

-J'aimerai que vous me trouviez un stylo et un papier, s'il vous plait.

-Oui, je vous apporte ça.

Ils se sourirent et Aaron se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna une dernière fois et regarda Denise penché sur le corps de Lily, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et lui parlant doucement. Il décida de les laisser seules et quitta la pièce. Il rejoignit le vestiaire et se changea. Il s'adossa à son casier et ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait tellement mal au cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'il saignait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait été traversé de par en par avec une lame fine et aiguisée d'un couteau. Il respira profondément. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus, qu'il ne se laisse pas envahir par l'émotion. Il devait effectuer son travail, ne pas penser à cette jeune femme, à la douleur de cette mère. Il devait se dire que Lily était une patiente comme une autre. Alors pourquoi était-il si mal ? Etait-ce parce que il se sentait responsable d'elle ? Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait sortie du fleuve ? Parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la laisser ? Parce qu'il la trouvait simplement et naturellement magnifique ? Une femme comme il n'en avait jamais vue auparavant. Une femme si jeune et dont l'âme avait été si blessée au fil des années. Une femme qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'écouter et de regarder. Une femme qui le faisait se sentir vivant et bien, simplement. Lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle il était en paix et serein. Il suffisait d'un de ses sourires pour le faire quitter la terre ferme. Il lui suffisait d'entendre sa voix et son rire pour savoir que le paradis pouvait exister sur terre. Il tenait à Lily Roberts, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou et ce, depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard au levé du soleil, au bord du fleuve.

Deux jours avaient déjà passé. Denise se déplaçait à nouveau correctement. Elle devait prendre quelques cachets encore plusieurs jours, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle quittait l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Lily ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Son état s'était néanmoins amélioré, elle respirait à nouveau seule, sans assistance. Denise avait passé presque toutes ses journées à son chevet. Elle avait appelé plusieurs fois Claudia Joy pour lui donner des nouvelles mais aussi pour en recevoir. Frank avait appelé, plusieurs fois. Son amie avait trouvé un bon nombre d'excuses pour lui sauver la mise, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Frank les ait toutes crues. Il était plus que nécessaire que Denise rentre au plus vite à Fort Marshall, elle devait reprendre son travail et les personnes qu'elle connaissait se demandaient de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme se tenait debout à coté du lit de Lily. Elle lui caressait tendrement la main et lui souriait. Son sac était posé sur la chaise à coté d'elle.

-Je vais partir Elizabeth…Katy m'attend et je dois reprendre mon travail. J'ai l'impression de t'abandonner une nouvelle fois mais, je ne peux vraiment pas rester…On veille sur toi, Aaron est là et il ne te quittera pas, je le sais…Je t'aime.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se redressa en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

-Reviens- nous vite, tu nous manque, murmura t-elle.

Elle la regarda encore un moment et prit ses affaires. Denise se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna une dernière fois. Elle regarda le corps de la jeune femme encore endormie, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les peluches sur la tablette à coté d'elle. Il y avait glissé sous eux, une petite enveloppe blanche sur laquelle avait été écrit le nom de la jeune femme, de la main de Denise. Celle-ci sourit et sortit, à contre cœur. Elle rejoignit le parking et monta en voiture. Aaron la rattrapa.-Madame Sherwood, elle ne s'est pas réveillée, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle le fera.

-Mais, vous ne serez plus là.-Vous si…écoutez Aaron elle aura besoin d'une personne de confiance à son réveil, je ne sais pas finalement si aurait été bon que je sois là quand elle ouvrira les yeux.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ces derniers jours, Lily est une femme indépendante et fière, je ne sais pas si elle aurait apprécié me voir en ouvrant les yeux, je l'ai abandonné et elle m'en a voulu, ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre.

-Moi, j'ai vraiment du mal !

Denise rit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Aaron, parlez en à Lily et vous verrez de quoi je parle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Denise démarra.

-Prenez soin d'elle et tenez-moi au courant.-Bien sûr.

-Au revoir Aaron, et merci pour tout.

-Au revoir Madame.

Il s'éloigna de la voiture et la regarda partir. Il resta encore un moment sur le parking, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il rejoignit le bâtiment pour commencer une garde de plus. Denise roulait depuis quelques minutes. Le silence était bien trop pesant. Elle alluma la radio.

but I will remember

you will you remember me? d

on't let your life

pass you by

weep not for the memories

Ce refrain, elle le connaissait. Mais où l'avait –elle déjà entendu ? L'image de Lily chantant dans sa cuisine lui revint à l'esprit. Mais bien sûr, elle l'avait entendu à cet instant. Denise sourit et commença à chanter elle aussi.

I'm so afraid to love you,

but more afraid to lose

clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

once there was a darkness,

deep and endless night

you gave me everything you had,

oh you gave me light

And I will remember you

will you remember me?

don't let your life

pass you by

weep not for the memories

( I Will Remember You- Sarah MCLachlan)

La chanson se termina et Denise garda toujours ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait mieux. L'opération s'était parfaitement bien passée. Lily allait se réveiller. Pour le moment son corps ne rejetait pas le greffon, c'était une réussite. Il fallait simplement qu'elle sorte de ce coma. Mais la jeune femme était confiante, Lily se battrai et elle vaincrait. Elle le devait, pour vit le panneau d'entrée de la petite ville de Caroline du Sud. Elle la traversa et rejoignit la base. Elle se dirigea directement chez Claudia Joy. Elle se gara dans l'allée et sortit de la voiture. Elle sourit en voyant Katy courir et jouer avec Finn, TJ, Katie et Lucas. Toutes ses amies devaient se trouver ici. Il lui faudrait parler à Claudia Joy un peu plus tard. Elle avança dans l'allée et contourna la maison. Elle apprécia entendre les cris et les rires des enfants. Ceux-ci la virent et peu de temps après, les adultes en firent de même. Katy alla immédiatement se lover contre elle pour une tendre étreinte. Claudia Joy se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise et la regarda. Denise fit un 'non' de la tête. Lily n'était pas revenue avec elle. Elle se sépara doucement de la fillette et la prit par la main. Elle salua les autres enfants et avança vers les adultes. Roxy, Pamela, Claudia Joy, Roland étaient là. Elle sourit et s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui désigna la maîtresse de maison.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Une limonade avec un petit peu de citron… mmmh et je vois que tu as du gâteau au chocolat, je veux bien aussi un morceau, dit-elle en amis la regardèrent un instant, étonnés de sa réaction et Claudia Joy la servit.

-Comment s'est passée ta conférence ? Demanda Pamela à la jeune échangea un regard avec Claudia Joy et répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

-Bien, dit-elle en souriant, j'ai appris des trucs intéressants.

-Apparemment c'est le cas, tu semble transformé, répondit Roxy avant de boire une gorgée du soda qui se trouvait dans son verre.

Denise ne répondit pas mais sourit.

-Mia…tu as trouvé la princesse Anastasia ?

- Anastasia ?

-Oui, Denise, tu sais la princesse du dessin animé qui a grandi chez une femme pauvre et qui retrouve sa famille des années plus tard, intervint Claudia Joy pour lui faire comprendre que la fillette parlait de sa mère.-

-Ah oui Anastasia…Euh…non Katy je ne l'ai pas trouvé mais je continuerai de chercher, promis, en attendant retourne jouer avec les enfants de Roxy et Pamela.

-D'accord…Répondit-elle en faisant la s'éloigna et Denise soupira.

Elle avait eu peur que Katy parle de leur secret devant les autres. Eh puis elle l'avait appelé 'Mia', ses amis pouvaient se douter de quelque chose. Encore une fois elle songea à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle avait peur que cela se sache. Mais elle comptait bien changer tout ça, assumer l'existence de Lily, crier sur tout les toits qu'elle avait une fille merveilleuse, mais pas avant que Frank ne sache, surtout pas avant… Elle regarda Katy un instant s'amuser, surtout avec sourit et se tourna vers Roxy. La jeune femme comprit en croisant son regard.

-Oui, je sais, ils s'aiment bien…Ils rirent tous les cinq.

-Eh bien, il commence tôt ton fils, intervint Roland.

-Oooh tu va me dire que tu n'étais pas pareil, lança Pamela, c'est dans vos gênes !-Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles, dit Claudia Joy en souriant.

-Oui, mais ils ont encore bien le temps, surtout ne les laisse pas aller trop vite, je ne sais pas si Lily serait d'accord d'être déjà grand-mère à 30 ans, lança Denise en riant.

Tous la regardèrent un instant.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur Lily ? demanda Roxy hésitante.

-Non, non, mais…je préfère parler d'elle au présent et au futur plutôt qu'au passé, murmura Denise.

-Oui, moi aussi, lança Claudia Joy en levant son verre, elle peut revenir à tout moment finalement.

-Exactement, répondit Roxy, et à ce moment là, espérons que Finn n'ira pas lui demander la main de Katy.

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois et passèrent une bonne après-midi. Le sujet de Lily fut abordé plusieurs fois, mais Denise n'en parla pas plus précisément. Elle déclara qu'elle n'avait pas chercher à la retrouver ces quelques jours. Et même si elle se trouvait encore profondément choquée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait aller de l'avant. Katy reprenait déjà goût aux jeux et à la vie, elle portait son appareil et devait bientôt commencer sa rééducation. Et c'était un motif suffisant pour s'en ré le monde avait remarqué un changement chez Denise, mais personne n'en dit rien. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence, une chose qui l'avait changé, mais sans doute une chose positive, puisqu'elle semblait bien et en paix, alors finalement, peut importait de la nature de l'événement…

Le soleil apparaissait doucement au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Le jeune homme dormait encore. Il tenait fermement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Trois jours. Trois jours que la mère de Lily était repartie. Trois jours qu'elle avait reprit son quotidien mais qu'elle appelait régulièrement pour savoir dans quel état se trouvait Lily. Trois jours que Aaron passait le plus clair de son temps à son chevet. Il veillait sur elle. Comme Denise lui avait demandé, comme il le souhaitait depuis si sentait une chaleur dans sa main. Au loin dans sa tête elle voyait sa petite fille courir vers elle et l'appeler. C'était idiot. Katy ne parlait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître le son de sa voix et la manière dont elle pouvait l'appeler « Maman ». Lily ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil naissant inondait la pièce. Elle regarda se qui tenait sa main. Une autre main, bien plus grande et plus carrée que la sienne. Elle suivit sa trajectoire et vit la personne présente à ses cotés. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Aaron était là, assoupit. Elle sourit. Elle le trouvait séduisant, quoique un brin débraillé et décoiffé, mais très séduisant. Elle le regarda un moment en silence et puis, elle essaya de se remémorer les derniers jours. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Rien. Comme si cela faisait un jour qu'elle se trouvait dans cet hôpital et que Aaron l'avait sortit de l'eau. Pourtant elle se rappela parfaitement avoir eu des discussions animées avec le jeune homme. En y réfléchissant, elle se souvint avoir sentit ses mains sur son corps et avoir frissonner à ce contact. Cela faisait sans doutes des jours voir des semaines qu'elle se trouvait dans cette chambre. Lily en fit le tour. Non, ce n'était pas la même chambre. Les murs n'étaient plus de la même couleur, l'orientation des meubles non plus. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne se sentait plus si mal. Encore une douleur aux yeux qui s'habituaient à la clarté, et cette tête qui cognait toujours. Mais plus de douleur dans le bas de son dos, elle arrivait à bouger doucement. Elle était encore un peu engourdie mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle avait ressentit quelques temps plutôt. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait l'impression de revivre. Etait-ce les médicaments, ou peut être…un donneur ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et continua de laisser son regard voyager dans la pièce. A coté du lit, elle vit la tablette. Sur cette tablette…C'était impossible. Hector, l'ourson de sa fille et ce petit lapin rose. Elle l'avait déjà vu…Denise. Denise était venue c'était évident. Qui d'autre aurait pu amener tout ça ? Elle l'avait retrouvé. Mais elle ne l'avait pas voulue. Lily bougea un peu plus. Aaron se réveilla et se leva d'un bond. Il se pencha sur elle et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit. Elle le fit en retour, bien malgré elle. Mais la lumière du jour venait derrière son dos et elle se remémora sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme. Elle avait cru voir un ange, comme aujourd'hui.

-Lily, vous êtes réveillée.

-Apparemment…

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Euh…difficile à dire.

-Restez couchée, je vais chercher un médecin.

-Aaron…

-Quoi ?

-Elle est venue ? Demanda t-elle en laissant l'angoisse l'envahir doucement

-Lily, calmez vous, répondit le jeune homme en caressant tendrement son front.

-Denise ? Est-elle venue ?

-Oui, répondit Aaron en murmurant

.-Nooon, gémit la jeune femme en se débattant.

-Lily, Lily, vous êtes sauvée, elle a subit l'intervention.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Elle s'est fait opérer, elle vous a donné un rein, votre mère…

Il se figea sur place en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Je ne voulais pas, murmura celle-ci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle…elle était heureuse avant que j'arrive et…je ne veux pas vivre loin de ma fille…j'aurai préférer mourir que la savoir grandir loin de moi.

-Lily, elle ne grandira pas loin de vous.

-Si, je refuse de revoir Denise.

-Co…comment ça ?

-Parce que, je n'ai pas ma place auprès d'elle.

-Lily…

-N'insistez pas, c'est clair ?

-Vous croyez faire le bon choix en refusant de revoir votre famille ?

-Laissez tomber et laissez moi tranquille, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton brusque et en se tournant avec difficulté.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, murmura Aaron en s'éloignant.

-Il n'y a rien à s'éloigna et se retourna avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

-Elle vous a laissé une lettre…

-Et alors ?

-Lisez la.

-Je me contrefiche de ce qu'elle a bien pu écrire d'accord ? Pendant des années j'ai relu et relu celle qu'elle m'avait écrite avant de m'abandonner, ça n'a rien changé, elle n'était pas là, j'avais besoin d'elle, pas de quelques mots sur un papier.

-Elle aurait voulu être là aujourd'hui.

-Elle ne l'est pas…

-Vous savez Lily…elle m'a dit que ça se passerait de cette manière.

Lily ne répondit pas et Aaron sortit. La jeune femme regarda les peluches posées à coté d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Elle se sentait seule, si seule. Elle aurait peut être voulu la voir en se réveillant. Mais peut être que c'était mieux ainsi finalement. Denise n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie, elle avait fait ce choix et Lily en souffrait, encore des années plus tard. Elle n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose de sa part. De l'amour. De l'amour d'une mère à sa fille. Mais maintenant, s'était trop tard…Il s'adossa contre la porte et respira profondément. Lily était sortie du coma. Mais elle n'allait pas bien pour autant. Il y avait une chose qui la faisait souffrir. Elle ne pardonnait pas à Denise ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourquoi ? Cette femme regrettait ses actes, elle était venue lui permettre de continuer sa vie, elle s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de sa fille. Alors pourquoi réagir de cette manière avec elle ? Oui, Aaron ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Lily, depuis le début. Mais il se disait que coûte que coûte il apprendrait à la connaître, parce qu'elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait besoin qu'on s'intéresse à elle et qu'on l'écoute. Qu'on lui prouve qu'elle pouvait compter pour quelqu'un. Qu'elle pouvait être aimée. Il respira profondément et avança dans le couloir. Il trouva son ami et l'informa de l'état de Lily. Eric alla directement la voir et faire tout les tests nécessaires. Aaron se dirigea vers son casier, il y prit le numéro de Denise. Il hésita encore quelques minutes, puis, il composa son numéro…


	6. Chapter 6

Il faisait nuit déjà. Lily tournait en rond dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant elle le pouvait avec tout ce qu'on lui donnait depuis des jours. Mais son corps se réveillait enfin d'un long sommeil. Elle soupira et retira le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle regarda la perfusion qui se trouvait à coté de son lit. Doucement elle se mit sur le coté et laissa tomber les pieds du lit. Elle s'assit sur son bord et glissa doucement un peu plus. Elle s'appuya sur ses pieds et souffla. La douleur en bas de son dos était encore un peu présente dans cette position. Cela lui importait, elle savait gérer la douleur depuis longtemps déjà. Encore un effort et elle se trouva sur ses pieds. Elle avança avec difficulté et fit le tour de son lit. La perfusion ne suivait pas. Lily regarda le tube transparent. Elle ne supportait plus d'être relié, attaché à ce semblant de vie. D'un geste bref et rapide, elle l'arracha. Non, sans avoir étouffé un cri de douleur. Elle reprit sa respiration et marcha encore un peu. Elle ne s'appuya plus sur son lit, elle marcha sans appuis, avançant ainsi très doucement. Une fois au milieu de la pièce, une douleur la cloua sur place, ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids et elle s'affaissa. A présent, la jeune femme se trouvait au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même en pleurant. Elle pleura quelques temps, puis elle se redressa et vit l'ourson de sa fille un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa avec difficulté et atteignit la tablette du mieux qu'elle le pût. Elle se saisit de la peluche et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Assise au sol, elle tenait serré contre elle l'ourson blanc, pleurant en silence comme une petite fille meurtrie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite enveloppe blanche. Elle était tombée lorsqu'elle avait prit le jouet de sa fille. Lily la regarda un moment sans bouger. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs, ceux de son enfance, de son adolescence, de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû surmonter pour se trouver face à elle, des moments de joie passés dans la petite maison de la famille Sherwood, de se que lui avait dit Aaron…Elle tendit la main et attrapa la lettre. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts un moment. Elle voulait l'ouvrir et la lire, elle en mourait d'envie. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, lire ce qu'avait écrit Denise pourrait la faire souffrir encore davantage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle vit Katy. Sa seule raison de vivre depuis longtemps. Et vit le sourire de Aaron. Ce jeune homme la hantait à chaque instant. Il la mettait hors d'elle en un temps que personne ne pu faire plus court avant lui. Et pourtant, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se sentait bien quand il lui parlait et quand il lui souriait tendrement. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais, il arrivait à la cerner, à toucher la où ça faisait mal, et la où ça faisait du bien…Il avait raison, elle devait lire cette lettre. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans savoir ce que Denise lui a écrit, sans savoir la manière dont elle avait apprit son retour. La curiosité fut un peu plus forte. Lily ouvrit les yeux et caressa l'encre avec laquelle son nom était inscrit. Elle souffla et retourna l'enveloppe. Ses longs et fins doigts virent facilement à bout du papier. Elle ouvrit. Elle y vit l'écriture qu'elle connaissait déjà. Malgré les années, elle restait inchangée. Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Denise avait écrit ces lignes. Ainsi qu'une autre, une lettre qui datait de 21 ans, une lettre écrite le jour de sa naissance. Denise était sa véritable mère. Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussit finalement. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle l'avait aimé, bien malgré elle, bien malgré le fait qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais rien éprouver pour elle, pour cette femme qui l'avait abandonné.Elle sortit les feuillets de l'enveloppe, il y en avait deux. Denise avait écrit beaucoup. Elle s'était déchargée de sa peine dans cette lettre. Lily la déplia. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et commença à lire.

_« Elizabeth._

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, cela voudra dire que je ne serais plus auprès de toi. Mais cela voudra surtout dire que tu as gagné ton combat. Et de ça, tu peux en être fière. Tout comme de Katy. Elle s'est fait opérer pendant ton absence, comme tu le voulais. Elle va bien, tout s'est bien passé. Elle t'attends avec impatience et te réserve une surprise…._

_Elle a besoin de toi Elizabeth. Ta fille t'aime plus que tout et elle a besoin de sa mère._

_J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi._

_J'ai compris que tu étais partie et que tu ne m'avais rien dis sur cette greffe pour ne pas me faire de mal, parce que tu pensais que tu ne faisais pas partie de ma vie. Mais tu as tout faux. Tu fais partie de ma vie, depuis le jour où j'ai sus que tu étais en moi. Je t'ai aimé dès cet instant et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et de penser à toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, pour tout ce que tu as dû endurer pour me retrouver. Je suis désolée, j'aurai tellement voulu que tout ceci se passe autrement ! J'aurai voulu ne jamais te perdre, j'aurai voulu être là pour toi comme tu es là pour Katy. J'aurai voulu te serrer dans mes bras, encore et encore, te couvrir de baisers et d'amour, t'entendre m'appeler Maman, te voir marcher et arriver dans mes bras…J'aurai tellement voulu tout ça. Mais la vie nous a séparé, tu restes ma fille et je t'aime, qu'importe l'endroit où tu te trouves. Tu as ta place dans mon cœur Elizabeth et personne ne la prendra. Jamais. Je t'écris ces lignes alors que tu te trouves encore endormie à coté de moi. Je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé, te voir ici, aujourd'hui me fais mal au cœur. Je souffre parce que ma fille souffre. Parce que tu fais partie de ma chair et de mon sang. Je n'ai pas fais cette greffe par pitié ou compassion ou encore parce que je voulais que tu revienne rechercher ta fille et que tu sorte de ma vie. Non, Elizabeth, je suis venue parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher depuis ton départ, depuis que j'ai sus. Parce que je voulais que tu vives, parce que je voulais que tu découvres encore toutes les belles choses de notre monde, parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu laisses le passé pour aller de l'avant. Peut être avec moi, si tu acceptes que je fasse partie de ta vie. Tu pourras faire ton choix, Katy est avec moi, je souffrirais de la voir s'éloigner, tout comme toi, mais si c'est ce que tu as décidé, je n'interviendrais pas. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, j'ai le droit d'en payer le prix. Mais ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. On t'aime, et tu n'y changeras rien, même si tu pars loin et que tu tentes tout pour oublier. Tu n'oublieras jamais, crois moi, tu auras cette petite voix dans ta tête qui te répétera toujours la même chose._

_Si tu te demandes pourquoi il se trouve deux petites peluches à coté de toi à ton réveil, je vais t'en donner une explication. Hector m'a été donné par Katy, qui attend qu'il revienne avec sa maman, mais elle voulait surtout qu'il veille sur elle. Tout comme ce petit lapin. Il a été acheté un jour ou il pleuvait des cordes. J'étais partie en rage de chez mes parents, personne n'avait pu me retenir, pas même mon frère. Je suis arrivée au centre commercial après avoir marché des minutes sous la pluie. Je me suis assise et je t'ai parlé comme je le faisais souvent. En face de moi se trouvait une boutique de cadeaux. J'ai vu ce petit lapin, je l'ai acheté avec le peu d'argent que j'avais dans ma poche. Je me suis jurée que quoiqu'il arrivait tu l'aurai, il serait ton ange gardien. Mais tout c'est passé très vite, l'accouchement et notre séparation, je n'ai jamais pu te donner cette peluche. Je l'ai gardé jusqu'à maintenant, elle m'a suivit dans chaque nouvelle ville, sur chaque base, dans chaque autre maison ou j'ai habité. Il est temps qu'il te revienne._

_Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui veille sur toi, moi je n'ai pas sus le faire. Je sais que depuis que tu trouves ici, une personne en particulier est près de toi. Une personne que tu touches en plein cœur. Ecoute ce jeune homme, il est droit et honnête. Il sait tenir tête mais aussi se courber quand on lui demande d'être souple. Je sais qu'il saura t'écouter et t'épauler, qu'importe la décision que tu prendras, il saura te diriger dans le droit chemin. Il m'a raconté votre rencontre et vos échanges, quelque chose me dit qu'il cet un ange gardien dont tu as besoin, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que je suis là._

_Je sais que tu ne sais pas faire confiance et je ne te blâmerais pas, avec ce qui t'est arrivé je le comprends parfaitement. Mais, crois-moi Aaron est digne de confiance. Et tu dois le laisser entrer dans ton cœur, laisse le soigner tes blessures, et laisse moi panser les plaies mal cicatrisées dont je suis la cause. Laisse nous t'aider et surtout, laisse nous t'aimer Elizabeth._

_Tu ne changeras jamais ça, que tu le veuilles ou nous, ta fille et ta mère, t'aiment, d'un amour que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, tant il est grand. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ma fille, et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

_Tendrement_

_Denise. »_

Les larmes coulaient en cascade sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle venait de finir la deuxième page de la lettre. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle pleurait mais qu'elle refusait de s'arrêter de lire. Denise l'aimait et elle regrettait. Katy avait été opérée et n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle avait des personnes qui l'aimaient, elle comptait, elle avait une famille. Du moins, elle en aurait une, si elle décidait de retourner à Charleston. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'y avait pas seulement Denise et Katy, il y avait son passé et le mal qu'elle pouvait faire à ces deux personnes ainsi qu'à celles de l'entourage de Denise, son fils, son époux. Denise n'en avait pas parlé dans sa lettre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Leur avait-elle déjà parlé de son existence ? Leur avait-elle dit qu'elle avait eu une fille ? Allaient-ils l'accepter ? Tellement de questions traversaient l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se laissa aller aux larmes une fois de plus. Elle était épuisée. On entra dans la chambre. Aaron la vit, assise contre le mur en pleurant, serrant contre elle la lettre, l'ourson se trouvant à ses cotés. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se mit à genoux à coté d'elle. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. La jeune femme leva les yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans le lui avait dit d'ouvrir son cœur, et puis, c'était le moment, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre le jeune homme. Celui-ci l'accueillit contre son torse et referma ses bras puissants autour de sa taille. Il enfouit la tête dans les cheveux de Lily qui blottit son visage au creux de son cou. Elle continuait de pleurer et Aaron caressa tendrement ses cheveux en lui murmurant de se calmer, que tout irait bien. Qu'il était là…

Ils étaient enlacés depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Lily s'était calmée, mais elle refusait de briser cette étreinte. Aaron l'avait comprit et ne s'était pas éloigné un seul instant. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils restaient simplement assis sur le sol, en silence. La jeune femme leva doucement la tête et Aaron s'éloigna un peu pour la regarder. Les marques humides étaient toujours présentes sur les joues de Lily. Aaron les essuya du bout des doigts et Lily lui sourit timidement. Il glissa sa main sur son visage pour une douce caresse. Lily ferma les yeux. Aaron la regarda un moment, toujours sa main sur sa peau.

-Lily, murmura le jeune homme, Lily, il faudrait que vous retourniez dans votre lit. La jeune femme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je préfère rester ici, répondit-elle en souriant.-Lily…soupira Aaron.

-J'ai été dans ce lit des jours entiers, s'il vous plait Aaron, j'aimerai rester encore un peu là.

-Très bien, murmura le jeune homme, mais que quelques minutes encore, je dois vous remettre votre perfusion et vous devez vous recoucher.

Lily acquiesça en souriant et il lui rendit son sourire. La jeune femme s'éloigna d'Aaron, quittant ses bras protecteurs, mais restant toujours à proximité de lui. Elle regarda ses mains qui avaient pris place sur ses genoux.

-J'ai lu la lettre…commença Lily dans un murmure.

Elle…elle me dit que Katy s'est fait opérée.

-Opérée, pourquoi ?

-Katy est…enfin était sourde, je n'ai jamais pu payer l'intervention, la rééducation et les appareils dont elle a besoin. Quand je suis partie, Denise s'est occupée d'elle et a fait ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire. Je savais que je faisais bien de la lui confier, avec elle, elle sera heureuse.

-Vous ne comptez pas la laisser chez elle ! C'est votre fille et elle a besoin de sa mère, qui, mieux que vous pourrai dire le contraire ?

Lily releva le visage et le regarda étonnée.

-Comment savez-vous que Katy est ma fille ?

-Votre mère me l'a soupira et baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois. Aaron passa sa main sous son menton et le leva doucement.-Lily, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Denise, je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous et je vous demande de m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai dit.-Vous savez beaucoup de choses ? Et vous n'êtes pas parti en courant ? Ils rirent doucement tout les deux et Aaron reprit.-Non, vous voyez, je suis bien là…je sais que Denise ne m'a pas tout dit…

-Elle ne sait sans doute pas tout, non plus. Soupira Lily.-Vous voulez peut être me dire ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ? -Non, je crois…que je ne pourrais pas en parler…pas pour le moment en tout cas.

-Très bien, mais vous ne resterez sans doute plus très longtemps ici, alors, si jamais vous voulez en parler, il faudra vous décider assez se sourirent et Lily reprit la parole.

-Je sortirais dans combien de temps ?

-Trois, quatre, cinq jours, à vous de décider…-Il faudrait déjà que je sache où aller.

-Lily, on vous attend à Charleston.-Je...je ne sais pas si je veux y retourner.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ?

-De la vérité.

-J'aimerai vous posez une question, ne vous fâchez pas s'il vous plait.

-Oh, déjà je n'aime pas ça !

-Qu'avez-vous fait de si infâme pour que vous puissiez avoir peur de la vérité ?

-C'est personnel Aaron. Je suis désolée mais je vous l'ai dis, je ne peux pas en parler.

-Ok, mais croyez-vous que cette vérité pourra changer l'amour qu'on vous porte ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas…elle pourrait changer la réaction que les gens ont à mon égard.

-Même Denise ?

-Même Denise, répéta Lily en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Elle sentit la douleur réapparaître doucement. Elle avait mal, elle n'était plus sous perfusion et le produit ne faisait plus effet dans son corps. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et respira profondément. Aaron remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

-Venez, je vais vous reconduire jusqu'à votre lit et je vais vous remettre cette perfusion.

Lily acquiesça et Aaron se leva. Il lui lâcha les mains et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, la jeune femme chancela et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule une nouvelle fois. Il la tenait contre lui, par la taille. Leurs corps étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir un frisson qui les traversa tout les deux à cet instant. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Cette proximité les mettait tous les deux mal à l'aise, mais ils se sentaient si bien.

-Aaron…est-ce que vous êtes de garde ce soir ?

-Non.

-On vous attend quelque part ?

-Non.

-Est-ce…est-ce que vous pourriez rester ici avec moi ? Je…je crois que je vais avoir besoin de mon ange gardien, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

-Votre ange gardien ? Je ne sais pas si je vais vous vexer en disant cela mais…votre mère me disait la même chose, que j'étais votre ange gardien.

-Eh bien, la modestie ne vous étouffe pas, lança Lily.

-Je savais que j'allais vous vexer, dit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

-Non…non, je ne suis pas vexée…Denise avait sans doute raison.

Ils se sourirent et Aaron l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Leurs visages s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Ils se sourirent et Aaron déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Lily. Une seconde, juste une seconde leurs lèvres se touchèrent. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Aaron s'éloigna et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la porta jusque sur le lit et elle s'y coucha. Elle tendit son bras et il lui remit la perfusion. Une fois fait, il reposa l'ourson et la lettre sur la tablette à coté du lit. Lily les regarda un instant. Elle sourit. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle mourrait d'envie de serrer sa fille dans ses bras, mais elle avait peur de ce que son retour auprès d'elle pourrait avoir pour conséquences. Aaron s'assit sur le fauteuil à coté d'elle et la regarda. A présent, elle fixait le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées.

-A quoi songez-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-A ma vie, répondit la jeune femme sans le regarder, il s'est passé tellement de choses et je me retrouve ici avec vous, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, je n'aurai jamais pensé encore il y a quoi…5 ans, que ma vie serait celle que j'ai aujourd'hui.

-On ne peut jamais savoir comment sera notre futur.

-Vous ne vous voyez pas déjà un grand chirurgien ?

-Oh, peut être maintenant, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

-Vous savez presque tout de moi, je ne sais rien de vous.

-Ce serait long de tout dire.

-Allez à l'essentiel…j'ai trois jours. Répondit Lily en souriant.

Il sourit lui aussi et lui prit la main. Il commença son récit. Il avait une multitude de choses à dire. Lily lutta, de longues minutes, elle voulait savoir, tout savoir sur la vie du jeune homme, mais elle s'endormit d'épuisement. Apaisée et entourée. Aaron ne quitta pas son chevet de la nuit. Il tenait sa main, sans la lâcher une seule seconde. Sans la quitter du regard, en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là dans cette chambre. Une étreinte, un baiser. Il n'avait pu lutter contre ce qu'il s'était passé au plus profond de lui-même lorsque Lily s'était trouvée dans ses bras. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sur ces lèvres sucrées qu'il désirait caresser depuis longtemps déjà. Mais il s'était rapidement éloigné d'elle. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher encore plus à la jeune femme. Bientôt elle repartira, elle le laissera seul et il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage.

Denise et Katy se trouvaient sous la véranda de la maison de la jeune femme. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. La petite fille venait de finir son petit déjeuner et Denise l'avait regardé manger en silence. Voilà déjà quatre jours que Lily était sortie du coma. Denise l'avait apprit par Aaron qui l'avait appelé. Mais depuis, rien, aucune nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas si sa fille allait revenir, si elle était déjà repartie pour une autre ville…Elle soupira. Au moins elle était en vie. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Elle savait qu'elle avait lu sa lettre. Aaron lui avait dit. Peut être allait –elle lui pardonner ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Elle avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, plus que jamais. Elle s'était imaginée la rencontrer un jour. Elle avait élaborée différents scénarii, elle avait même faillit entamer des recherches une fois. Mais rien n'avait pu la préparer à ce qu'il s'était passé. Absolument rien ne pouvait laisser entendre la vie qu'avait pu avoir la jeune femme. Denise sortit de ses pensées. Elle entendit des roues de voitures dans la rue. Elle tourna machinalement la tête, comme elle le faisait depuis des années déjà. La voiture ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route. Il se passa encore quelques minutes. Denise se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les recoins de sa tête entre souvenirs et espoirs. Katy leva les yeux vers elle.

-Mia, ça va pas ?

-Si, si ma puce, répondit Denise en souriant doucement, alors, tu es prête pour qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté hier ?

-J'y arrive pas, fit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Katy…je t'ai dis que ça prendrait du temps, tu te débrouille déjà très bien.

La fillette ne répondit pas et regarda la surface lisse de la table. Une nouvelle voiture passa dans la rue, mais elle ralentit et s'arrêta devant la maison de la famille Sherwood. Denise sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Qui était-ce ? Lily ? Frank ? Jeremy ? Venait-on lui dire qu'elle allait retrouver sa fille ou allait-on lui annoncer qu'elle avait perdu son mari ou son fils ? Elle se leva et sortit. Elle vit la voiture qui était arrêtée. Elle respira profondément. Dieu merci, aucune mauvaise nouvelle. Un jeune homme avança vers elle. Il portait une casquette grise ainsi qu'une combinaison de la même couleur. Il avança vers elle en souriant, tenant un immense bouquet de roses.

-Madame Sherwood ?

-Oui.

-Voilà, c'est pour prit le bouquet et regarda la petite carte qui s'y trouvait. -Vous avez juste à signer ici, lui dit le jeune homme en lui présentant la signa et leva les yeux vers lui. -Merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je vous en prie, bonne journée Madame.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, répondit la jeune femme avant qu'il ne parte et ne remonte en voiture.

Denise retourna vers la maison en souriant. Elle savait de qui venait ce bouquet. Il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas être là. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce bouquet lui-même le jour de son anniversaire. Elle huma les fleurs. Des roses rouges, et des roses. Elle arriva sous la véranda et reprit sa place à table. Elle ouvrit le mot et lu avec attention.

_« A la femme de ma vie._

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire mon amour, j'aimerai pouvoir être auprès de toi pour t'offrir ces quelques roses…une rouge pour chaque année de ta vie, un rose pour chaque année que j'ai eu le bonheur de passer à tes cotés._

_Je t'aime_

_Frank. »_

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. La petite fille se leva et se tint à coté d'elle.

-Tu vois Katy, c'est de Frank.

-Il t'offre de belles fleurs ton amoureux.

-Oui, elles sont superbes.

-Pourquoi il te donne ça ?

-Parce que aujourd'hui...c'est mon anniversaire.

-C'est vrai ? Denise acquiesça et la petite fille poursuivit.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Oh, eh bien beaucoup plus que toi, dit-elle en riant.

-Tu veux pas me dire ?

Elle rit et se pencha à son oreille. Lorsqu'elle se redressa la fillette souriait.

-Mais tu ne le dis à personne, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça tout le monde croit que je suis plus jeune

.-Et ça fait quoi ?

-Ca fait que…ça fait plaisir.

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Katy fit 'oui' de la tête.-Promis Mia je dirais sourit et rentra pour mettre le bouquet dans un vase qu'elle posa sur la table de la salle à manger. La fillette la regarda un moment sans bouger. Denise remarqua son attitude inhabituelle et revint à sa hauteur où elle se mit à croupis.

-Ca ne va pas Katy ?

-J'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, tu ne savais pas que c'était mon anniversaire.

Katy fit une moue et Denise la serra dans ses bras. Après cette tendre étreinte, elle se sépara un peu d'elle.

-Tu es là Katy, c'est déjà un très beau cadeau.

-Et si j'arrivais à dire « je t'aime », ça te fera plaisir ?

-ah oui, tu as raison…Ce serait encore un plus joli cadeau.

-Alors viens, on la prit par la main et elles sortirent toutes les deux une nouvelle fois.

Denise s'assit en souriant. Katy prit place en face d'elle.

-Allez Mia.

-D'accord, alors, regarde bien mes lèvres et écoute bien.

-Oui.

-Je t'aime, articula la jeune femme. Je refais : je t'aime. Allez essaie.

-E'…aim.

-Presque Katy, encore une fois, comme on a dit. Concentre toi. Je…

-Jjj… e

-T'aime…

-T'…

Il se passa de longues minutes où Katy répétait ce que Denise lui disait. La fillette hachait les mots, mais la progression était nette.

-Super ! Allez encore une fois en entier. Je t'aime.

-Jjj… e… t'… aim.

-Bravo ! Tu as réussi, ma puce, lança Denise en souriant, il faudra encore t'entraîner mais c'est déjà génial.

Elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'a fais un très beau cadeau, Katy, fillette rougit doucement et baissa les yeux.

-Ne sois pas gênée, je te dis la vérité.

-Mia, est ce que je peux essayer de dire, « Mia je t'aime » ? Comme on fait hier ?

-Oui, vas-y.

La fillette respira profondément et ne quitta pas le regard chocolat de la jeune femme en face d'elle, comme pour y puisez tout le courage dont elle avait besoin. Denise articula en silence pour l'aider encore un peu.

-Mi… a… e… t'… aim.

-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort mademoiselle, répondit Denise en lui caressant tendrement le nez.

-Maintenant maman peut revenir, je peux lui dire.

Elles se sourirent et Denise la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant.

-Je suis fière de toi Katy, murmura Denise en caressant ses cheveux, et ta maman le serai aussi…

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne décide d'arrêter leurs exercices. Katy devait encore apprendre beaucoup de choses et surtout les bases. Mais Denise ne préféra pas aller trop vite avec elle. Elle la laissa donc jouer et lui promis qu'elles reprendraient les exercices le lendemain. La jeune femme reçut plusieurs appels ce matin là. Ses amis lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Claudia Joy appela pour lui dire qu'elle viendrait en début d'après midi l'aider à tout préparer pour la petite fête qu'elle avait prévue pour son amie. Peu de personnes y étaient conviées, les amis les plus proches du couple Sherwood, ainsi que quelques collègue à la jeune femme. La petite fête aurait lieu dans le jardin de celle-ci. Il faisait encore beau et chaud pour la saison en Caroline du Sud. Et ils avaient tous besoin d'une après-midi de détente entre amis. Surtout Denise…

La jeune femme était assise sur ce banc depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle avait les yeux fermés, savourant la douce caresse du vent, et s'abandonnant à la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. La matinée était déjà presque terminée, elle avait pu quitter l'hôpital le matin même. Mais elle avait voulu l'attendre, le voir une dernière fois. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise avant de partir. Lily portait un jeans et un T-shirt noir. Denise lui avait apporté lorsqu'elle était venue. Elle tenait également un petit sac dans lequel avaient prit place, les deux peluches et ses papiers d'identité. Elle serrait fermement dans ses mains la lettre écrite de la main de sa mère. Elle la regarda une dernière fois et la replia. Elle avait prit sa décision. Aaron se gara sur le parking, il descendit de sa voiture de sport et se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour commencer sa garde. Avant, il voulait passer un peu de temps avec Lily, juste quelques minutes. Il savait qu'elle devait repartir d'un jour à l'autre, et il voulait la voir le plus souvent possible avant son départ. Lorsqu'il approcha du bâtiment, il vit cette silhouette familière assise sur un banc. Il s'avança vers elle la regarda un instant. Lily était perdue dans ses pensées, comme à son pensait à lui. A ce jeune homme qui l'avait sortit de l'eau et avec qui elle avait passé des heures à parler de choses et d'autres. Elle avait enfin appris un peu plus sur lui. Aaron était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il était issu d'une riche famille vivant à San mère était une grande avocate et son père, était PDG d'une importante firme automobile. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, sauf d'amour et d'affection, qu'il cherchait depuis son adolescence auprès des femmes. Lily et lui-même estimèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien en communs. Absolument rien, mais pourtant, ils se sentaient si bien ensembles. Aaron avait quitté sa famille très tôt pour vivre sur la côte Est. Et puis, il voulait devenir médecin, sauver des vies, en améliorer d'autres, faire le bien tout simplement. Sans penser à l'argent qui était un moteur important dans sa famille depuis toujours et que lui ne cherchait guère… sortit de ses pensées par la voix du jeune homme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il en fit de même et s'assit à ces cotés.

-Bonjour…qui vous a permis de vous asseoir, j'attends peut être quelqu'un. Dit-elle en riant.

-Oui, bien sûr, nous attendons tous quelqu'un, répondit Aaron.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant et le jeune homme reprit.

-Vous partez ?

-Oui, on me libère, alors je m'en vais, j'en profite, pas qu'ils changent d'avis !

Ils rirent tous les deux et c'est Aaron qui reprit son sérieux en premier.

-Vous êtes sortie depuis longtemps ?

-Une heure et quarante-cinq minutes.

-Vous attendez vraiment quelqu'un ?

Elle rit.

-Je vous attendais vous, je voulais vous voir avant de repartir.

-Pour Charleston ?

-Oui, répondit Lily dans un murmure, je rentre à Charleston, je vais retrouver ma fille.

-Et pour votre mère ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…

-Lily…

-Je pense qu'une discussion sera inévitable, mais pour le moment je ne me pose pas trop la question, je veux revoir ma fille. Je resterai là-bas quelques temps pour décider de ce que je ferai.

-Vous faites le bon choix.

-J'espère que vous avez raison.

-Oui, j'ai lui prit les mains dans les siennes et les caressa tendrement.

-Je vais y aller Aaron, je dois prendre le bus, j'arriverai en fin d'après-midi là bas

.-Je peux vous conduire à l'arrêt si vous le voulez.

-Ce n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici, je peux parfaitement marcher vous savez, je suis totalement guérie, enfin en dehors du fait que j'ai le droit de prendre des médicaments à vie.

-Eh bien, je marche avec vous. Et vous savez prendre des médicaments, finalement c'est peu de choses si on veut vivre auprès des personnes qu'on aime.

-Oui, sans doute, murmura la jeune femme.

-Laissez moi vous accompagnez jusqu'à l'arrêt

.-Vous n'êtes pas de garde ?

-Si, mais je suis en avance. Eh puis, je suis votre ange gardien vous avez oublié ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Ok, très bien, alors, allons-y monsieur l'ange, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Ils se levèrent et Lily prit ses affaires sur le dos. Elle refusait qu'Aaron les lui porte. Il n'avait pas insisté, il commençait à connaître la fierté et l'indépendance de la jeune femme. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la gare routière. Lily prit son ticket pour Charleston et attendit. Le bus arrivait déjà. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Au revoir Aaron et merci pour tout.

-Au revoir…Elizabeth, prenez soin de vous.

-Promis, je ferai attention.

-N'oubliez pas que vous avez une petite fille, j'ai vu sa photo et cette adorable petite puce a besoin de sa mère. Je sais que vous lui manquez et qu'elle vous aime infiniment, Denise m'en a beaucoup parlé. Ne laissez pas tomber cette petite fille, elle a vraiment besoin de vous.

Lily était émue par les paroles que venait de dire le jeune homme. Elle sourit timidement et sentit les larmes naître dans ses yeux et couler doucement sur ses joues.

-Merci, murmura t-elle avant de se blottir contre le torse d' Aaron.

Il sourit et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Tous deux apprécièrent cette étreinte pendant quelques minutes.

-Faites attention, et…ne m'oubliez pas, dit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme se redressa et ancra son regard dans celui d'Aaron.

-Je ne pourrai jamais vous oublier, murmura t-elle, mais vous, ne m'oubliez pas non plus.

Ils se sourirent. Et la jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du futur médecin. Ils restèrent enlacés, leurs lèvres se caressant tendrement avant de se goûter, une seconde, encore juste une seconde. Lily sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Aucun homme n'avait sût la faire frissonner comme Aaron le faisait de temps en temps en s'approchant d'elle. Pourtant il ne faisait que la frôler, rien de plus.

-Au revoir, dit-elle une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres avant de partir.

Elle rejoignit le bus sans se retourner, les larmes toujours bien présentes sur ses joues. Au moment de monter dans le véhicule elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant. Il fallait qu'elle le regarde une dernière fois. Aaron la regardait en souriant et lui fit un bref mouvement de main.

Lily y répondit et elle entendit un faible « Bonne chance » avant de monter les marches et de prendre place dans le bus. Elle s'assit et ne quitta pas des yeux le jeune homme encore dehors. D'autres personnes montèrent à leur tour. Aaron ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le bus démarre. Lily se retourna pour le voir jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle voulait se souvenir de lui, se souvenir de son sourire, de la sensation de ses bras protecteurs autour de sa taille, de la chaleur de son étreinte, de sa voix…

La journée touchait à sa fin. Denise se trouvait dans son jardin. Elle était entourée de tous ses amis. Katy jouait avec les enfants de Pamela et Roxy depuis de longues minutes déjà. La journée s'était parfaitement bien passée. Elle avait eu de nombreux appels et de nombreux cadeaux. Claudia Joy avait tout préparé d'une main de maître pour que la fête soit au rendez-vous. Pour que la jeune femme se détende un peu après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il resta quelques instants où elle remarqua que Denise n'était pas tout à fait présente avec eux. Elle semblait ailleurs et regardait régulièrement la rue, espérant peut être y voir un de ses enfant ou peut être une autre personne.

-Denise ?

-Mm, oui ?

-Tu penses que Frank pourrait venir ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il est en Irak Claudia Joy.

-C'est juste que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder en direction de la rue, comme si tu t'attendais à une visite…je pensais…

-Non, je ne m'attends pas à ce que Frank vienne, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Lily ?

-Peut être oui… murmura t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois dans la direction de la rue, c'est stupide, je sais, dit-elle avait de rejoindre d'autres personnes et sans attendre la réponse de son amie.

Celle-ci resta encore un instant seule à regarder les enfants jouer et en particulier Katy. Elle espérait sincèrement que la mère de celle-ci allait revenir, pour Katy, et pour Denise aussi. Elle savait à quel point son amie souffrait de cette situation, comme elle devait en souffrir depuis des années sans doute. Mais à présent, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux. Elle avait eu le bonheur de la rencontrer, mais elle n'avait su à aucun moment qu'elle était sa fille. Lorsqu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle, elle avait également appris qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait eu un passé difficile. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital avant de pouvoir lui parler et lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et maintenant, elle attendait avec angoisse de savoir si elle la reverrait un jour. Claudia Joy soupira et rejoignit elle aussi les autres invités pour que la petite fête continue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus de toute manière. Il fallait espérer, ne jamais cesser d'espérer.

Le bus s'était arrêté à coté de la base. Des personnes en étaient descendues. Lily en fit de même. Elle regarda les autres voyageurs être accueillit par des amis, ou des personnes de la famille. Elle, n'avait personne. Elle reconnut une jeune femme à qui elle avait aidé à déménager. Celle-ci la vit immédiatement et fut heureuse de savoir qu'elle était revenue. Elle avait beaucoup en tendu parlé d'elle à la radio de la base. Lily lui demanda si elle pouvait lui rendre un service en échange de celui qu'elle lui avait rendu quelques mois plus tôt, la faire entrer dans la base. Elle n'avait aucune autorisation nécessaire pour le faire toute seule. Et elle devait voir Denise et Katy. La jeune femme accepta et elle la déposa, quelques minutes plus tard, au bout de la rue de la maison de la famille Sherwood. Lily la remercia et elles se quittèrent. Elle resta encore un moment debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle devait y aller. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine rien qu'en pensant que sa fille se trouvait si près d'elle. Qu'elle pourrait bientôt la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Elle respira profondément et avança en direction de la petite maison en briques rouges. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire ? Qu'allait –elle faire en se retrouvant devant Denise ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Tant de questions traversèrent son esprit. Lily continua d'avancer doucement sans quitter la maison des yeux.

-Allez Lily, ne recules pas, murmura t-elle pour elle-même, ne fais pas marche arrière, tu veux revoir ta fille, c'est le seul moyen…Alors courage…

A présent, elle se trouvait en face de la maison. Elle voyait des personnes dans le jardin derrière le petit bâtiment, plusieurs voitures arrêtées. Elle entendait les enfants crier et rire. Elle sourit. Elle venait de voir la chevelure sombre de sa fille passer derrière la véranda. Katy s'arrêtât nette. Elle avait cru voir sa mère. Elle se retourna et regarda une deuxième fois. C'était bien elle, elle se tenait sur le trottoir et la regardait en souriant. Katy sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et couru dans sa direction. Lily lâcha le sac qu'elle tenait et se mit à genoux sur le sol. La fillette arriva comme un boulet de canon et se lova dans ses bras. Lily l'accueillit contre elle et referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

–Mon bébé, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, je suis tellement désolée mon cœur… Katy…

Elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux et elle sentit les larmes couler une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Elle enfouit le visage dans les cheveux défaits de Katy et continua de pleurer en silence.

-Denise, Denise, lança Claudia Joy qui avait assisté à la scène de loin.

Celle-ci arriva à la hauteur de son amie et la regarda étonnée.

-Lily, murmura Claudia regarda une fois de plus vers la rue. Elle y vit Katy et Lily enlacées, pleurant dans les bras l'une de l'autre

-Co…comment, articula difficilement la jeune femme, comment a-t-elle pu venir sur la base ?

-Denise, c'est Lily, ta fille, elle a enduré beaucoup plus de choses que de simplement pouvoir entrer sur une base militaire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, murmura Denise.

La fillette se sépara un peu de sa mère. Elles se sourirent et Lily caressa tendrement le bout du nez de la fillette. Celle-ci la regarda en souriant et se concentra.

-M' man…e…t'….aim. Articula difficilement Katy.

-Oh mon Dieu, Katy, tu parle…tu parle ma puce.

Lily sourit largement.

-Mon cœur…oh chérie…je t'aime moi aussi…pardonne moi d'être partie…je t'aime tellement, dit-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

Katy se laissa faire et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Lily. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête et leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Denise s'était approchée, mais se tenait toujours à une distance respectable pour ne pas les déranger. Lily lui sourit et lui murmura un timide « merci ».Denise acquiesça. Lily regarda une fois encore sa fille qui se trouvait toujours contre elle. Puis elle leva les yeux à nouveau vers sa mère. Elle lui tendit doucement sa main et la laissa ouverte. Denise sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Lily lui indiquait qu'elle la voulait près d'elle. Alors, elle avança doucement jusqu'à elles. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle retenait difficilement les larmes d'émotion qui naissaient dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et se mit elle aussi à genoux. Les doigts de Lily se resserrèrent sur les siens. Denise éclata en sanglot et Lily l'attira contre elle pour qu'elle partage leur étreinte. Denise passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Elizabeth, murmura t-elle d'une voix en proie à l'émotion.

Elle lui sourit et elle posa son front contre le sien. Katy leva la tête et regarda la plus âgée des deux femmes.

-Elle est revenue Mia, je te l'avais dis.

-Oui, Katy, elle est revenue, répondit Denise.

Elles se sourirent et s'étreignirent toutes les trois. Lily enfouit son visage dans le cou de Denise et celle-ci ferma les yeux. Lily était revenue. Elle était en vie. Elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Tout portait à croire qu'à présent tout irait mieux pour elles. Même si Frank ne savait toujours rien, et si elle avait peur de sa réaction, elle était heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras sa fille et sa petite fille. Plus loin, tous les invités avaient remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ils se trouvaient tous regroupés autour de Claudia Joy qui souriait largement. Aucun n'avait parlé. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait réellement. Denise était plus proche que jamais avec la jeune femme ce qui en intrigua plus d'un, mais personne ne dit rien. Claudia Joy savait, elle était la seule, et pour le moment elle n'en parla pas, elle se contentai de regarder ces trois personnes ; deux filles, deux mères, mais un seul et unique amour…

_Fin de la deuxième partie._

_Troisième partie : " A New Life"_


End file.
